Por um elo
by Padma Raven
Summary: Um acontecimento inesperado coloca Luna e Theodore diante do amor incondicional.Mas o que para ela é motivo de felicidade,para ele é causa de medo e insegurança.O elo veio para unir,mas pode acabar por separá-los para sempre. Cont. de Por um final feliz .
1. PrólogoA decisão

**A DECISÃO**

Noite.

A pequena família se reuniu na sala de estar. Um casal. Aquela família era formada apenas pelos dois jovens que, após escreverem sua história por tortuosas linhas, conseguiram finalmente ser felizes.

A jovem sentou-se no confortável sofá, esperando por seu marido. Ele mostrou-lhe uma bonita garrafa:

-Vinho dos elfos. Excelente safra. Perfeito para esta noite tão fria.

A mulher juntou as palmas, esfregando as mãos, feliz, com um sorriso largo em seu rosto.

-Que bom! Adoro vinho dos elfos! Você acertou em cheio!

Após servir a bebida em dois cálices, o jovem dirigiu-se a um rádio, ligando-o e sintonizando-o. Ao terminar, pegou os cálices, sentou-se ao lado da mulher e beberam enquanto ouviam as notícias.

Ao terminarem, ela deitou-se no sofá, aconchegando-se no colo do marido. Ele acariciou seus cabelos e ela sorriu.

O rádio continuava divulgando as notícias.

"_E, mais uma vez, estudantes de toda a Grã-Bretanha se preparam para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts. Pais e mães, fiquem atentos ao horário, pois o trem partirá pontualmente às 11 horas. Este ano uma novidade que espera os estudantes..."_

-Em breve Harry e Ginny estarão nessa correria. – Comentou a jovem, com ar sonhador. –Os meninos estarão crescidinhos e eles terão que cuidar de tudo isso. – Ela riu. - Deve ser muito trabalhoso, mas também gratificante.

O jovem olhou para a mulher, pensativo. Depois de alguns instantes, disse, animado:

-Estive pensando, amor. E se nós adotássemos uma criança? Nós poderíamos...

-Não, querido. – Ela interrompeu, sorrindo serenamente, como se ele tivesse lhe oferecido uma simples sobremesa.

Completamente surpreso, ele disse:

-Não? Mas, meu amor, seria tão bom para nós termos um filho!

-Não.

O jovem olhou para a esposa, tentando entender o porquê de uma criatura tão doce negar a possibilidade da maternidade com tanta determinação.

-Por quê não? Você já me falou que gostaria de ter dois. Um casal. Se nós adotássemos pelo menos um...

-Não! Isso já foi decidido há anos. Nós concordamos em não ter filhos. E assim será.

-Falávamos de filhos naturais. Não conversamos sobre filhos adotivos.

-Eu não quero! Pronto! Será que você não pode compreender isso? –Ela respondeu, cansada.

O marido a estudou por alguns instantes.

-Me sinto mal por te privar disso. Por minha culpa você não pode ser mãe, e fico triste por notar que a fiz perder completamente esse desejo.

-Você não está me privando de nada. Foi uma decisão em comum acordo. Eu já sabia que seria deste modo quando nos casamos e mesmo assim quis você. Não tenho queixas.

O jovem segurou a mão da esposa, apertando-a levemente. Suspirou e disse:

-Você não precisa abrir mão de tudo, querida.

-Não estou abrindo mão de nada. Foi uma opção.

-Você está renunciando a um sonho que eu sei que tem. Não precisa ser assim. Não precisa ser tão radical. Nós temos uma alternativa. Por que não tentar?

A esposa permaneceu em silêncio.

-Eu não quero que você se sacrifique por minha causa-declarou o homem.

Silêncio.

-Promete pensar no assunto, pelo menos? –Tentou ele, esperançoso.

-Não. Eu não vou pensar.

-Mas por quê, meu amor?

-Eu-não-quero-adotar-uma-criança! Por favor, pare com isso! –Ela segurou a cabeça entre os braços, como se estivesse se protegendo.

Vendo-a nervosa, o marido desistiu de tentar convencê-la. Fez com que ela se sentasse, acariciou seus cabelos e perguntou gentilmente:

-Pode ao menos me dizer o porque?

A mulher suspirou profundamente. Deu uma olhada furtiva no marido e, olhando os próprios pés, disse:

-Se adotarmos uma criança, eu vou ficar muito feliz em ter um filho para cuidar. Vou gostar de tudo o que ele fizer. E depois vou começar a pensar que seria muito bom se a criança tivesse saído de dentro de mim, e vou ficar imaginando como seria se tivesse sido assim, e vou lamentar porque não posso, e isso vai acabar nos afastando... Não, eu não vou correr o risco. Estamos bem. Não vamos criar um problema.

Ao terminar, encarou o marido:

-Você gostaria de ser pai, não é?

Ele suspirou.

-Eu me conformei. Sei que isso é impossível. Adoraria dar continuidade ao nome de minha família, mas enfim... É algo que não posso mudar, se você não quer nem pensar na única alternativa que temos.

-Desculpe-me.

-Não há o que desculpar, querida.

Eles se abraçaram, encerrando a conversa, tristes.

Mais tarde, pouco antes de dormirem, a voz da esposa apareceu no escuro do quarto:

-É importante para você, não é?

-O quê?

-Um filho.

-Como assim?

-Você gostaria de ter um filho, um menino, e dar continuidade ao seu sobrenome.

-Sim, mas já conversamos, não é? Se você não quer, não há o que discutir.

-É claro.

-É claro. - Concordou ele.

Assim dormiram, com a sombra daquela decisão pesando sobre suas mentes, sem perspectiva de mudança.

* * *

**N/A.: **Oi gente!

EStou publicando o prólogo desta fic, que é a continuação da história iniciada em Por linhas tortas e Por um final feliz.

Espero que gostem!

Agradecimentos especiais às betas-readers e incentivadoras: Penny, Marília e Lucy. Muito obrigada, meninas!

A capa em breve será divulgada.

Aguardem o próximo!

Bjs

Padma


	2. Acontecimento inesperado

**Elo **(é) sm. **1**. Argola de cadeia. **2**. _Junção, união._

_"Mas eu estou aqui_

_Estou pronta pra te amar_

_Na hora em que você quiser chegar."_

_(X.M.)  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**ACONTECIMENTO INESPERADO**

Uma tarde ensolarada se desdobrava no aconchegante quintal d' A Toca.

Lá dentro estava sendo preparada a mesa do chá que receberia uma visita há muito tempo esperada.

-Estou ansioso para rever Luna - dizia Ron, enquanto separava xícaras de louça para a ocasião. – Desde que ela se casou e foi morar na Escócia não a vemos. Finalmente resolveu aparecer por aqui.

-É verdade - respondeu Hermione, animada. – Ainda bem que o pai dela mora perto e que estamos por aqui, assim ela pôde aproveitar a ocasião para vir nos visitar também.

-Sim. Mais um pouco e ela já iria conhecer o bebê - comentou Rony, acariciando a barriga de Hermione, que esperava o primeiro filho do casal.

-_Os bebês_ - corrigiu Ginny, entrando pela sala com Harry. Ela também esperava um bebê, o seu segundo filho. O primeiro menino do casal dormia nos braços do pai.

-Mas você deveria visitar Luna de vez em quando, Ron - disse Harry. – É o padrinho de casamento dela!

Ron revirou os olhos para o teto.

-Não é muito animador visitá-la, não é? O tal do Theodore não parece apreciar visitas.

Hermione olhou-o com reprovação.

-Não é verdade, Ron. Você nunca tentou realmente se aproximar. Só se deu o trabalho de convidar Luna para ir à nossa casa algumas vezes.

-E ela nunca foi! Por que motivo seria? Só pode ser por causa do marido esquisito.

-Não fale assim, Ron! E é melhor mudarmos de assunto. Logo Luna estará aqui.

-Hermione tem razão - disse a Sra. Weasley, passando às mãos da nora uma bandeja com vários biscoitos e bolinhos. – Já faz tanto tempo que não vemos Luna! Seria um desastre ela nos flagrar comentando essas coisas.

Assim, continuaram a arrumação, até que Harry, olhando pela janela, exclamou:

-Olhem! Acho que aí vem ela!

Todos se aglomeraram à janela, vendo se aproximar uma jovem loira, usando um vestido num tom de laranja bem forte. Caminhando com leveza, ela se aproximava sorridente da casa.

-Sem dúvida é Luna - comentou Ron, sorridente. –Quem mais usaria uma roupa daquelas?

Todos saíram para o quintal, para recebê-la. Em poucos minutos Luna chegou até o grupo.

-Olá! Quantas saudades! –Cumprimentou a loira, dirigindo-se a Ron.

-Finalmente veio nos ver, não é? –Respondeu o ruivo.

-Ah, é claro! Se eu continuasse esperando sua visita, provavelmente só nos veríamos quando eu comemorasse bodas de baobá petrificado perene!

Todos riram, sem entender nada. Depois cumprimentaram a amiga, que ficou encantada ao ver Hermione e Ginny.

-As famílias estão crescendo! Isso é muito bom. Logo terão que providenciar mesas maiores para acomodar a criançada!

-Sem dúvida, Luna! -Concordou Ron, e completou: -E a família Nott, não vai sair do número dois?

Todos olharam para Ron, constrangidos, exceto Luna, que estava distraída tateando a barriga de Ginny e não esboçou reação. Hermione deu um cutucão no marido, que percebeu o erro e não disse mais nada. Luna então comentou, serena:

-É, acho que não.

Houve um silêncio um tanto incômodo.

-E então, Luna. Fez boa viagem? –Perguntou Ginny, olhando feio para Ron e querendo mudar de assunto.

-Ah, sim! Excelente! Tive que pegar um ônibus até o Centro de Transportes Mágicos, pois a Rede de Flu da Escócia está em manutenção. Foi divertido!

-Então vamos entrar para saber as novidades - convidou a Sra. Weasley.

Já reunidos em torno da mesa, com refrescantes copos de suco de abóbora à mão, os amigos colocaram a conversa em dia.

-Hermione, você está linda com esse barrigão! –Dizia Luna, feliz, afagando o ventre da amiga.

-Ainda bem que você apareceu, não é? Senão só ia me ver depois que o bebê nascesse.

-É verdade. Ele já estaria andando-acrescentou, reflexiva. Depois, com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, perguntou:

- Como você se sente? Como é ter uma pessoa dentro da sua barriga? Porque é pequenininho, eu sei, mas é uma pessoa! Imagine só! Um coração batendo, um fígado produzindo bile, um monte de cabelos e vinte mini unhas crescendo, tudo isso dentro de você! Como é?

Hermione sentiu pena ao ouvir Luna fazendo essas perguntas com tanta animação. Sabia o porquê do interesse da loira. Ela esposa de um lobisomem, e como tal, não podia, ou melhor, não devia ter filhos. Embora conhecessem o caso de Tonks, que teve um filho perfeito, nenhuma esposa de lobisomem se arriscava a ter filhos. Assim, Luna provavelmente nunca poderia ser mãe.

Hermione começou a responder as perguntas, enquanto Ginny se aproximava, trazendo fotos do filho para que Luna visse. Ela demonstrava admiração com tudo o que via.

-Que lindo ele tomando banho! Olhe que fofinho, brincando no parque! Passeando com o papai, não é encantador?

Então olhou para Ginny, cuja barriga também era bem notável. Colocando novamente a mão sobre a barriga, disse num tom suave, mas com inconfundível tristeza por trás:

-Vocês são tão sortudas! Ah, vocês é que são felizes.

Sem saber o que dizer, as duas gestantes procuraram mudar de assunto.

-Como vai a casa na Escócia, Luna? Está feliz morando lá?

-Sim, bastante! É um pouco longe de todos, mas a casa é bem agradável. Theodore ficou horrorizado ao ver os trouxas usando kilts, mas eu expliquei que ele não precisaria fazer o mesmo.

Os amigos caíram na gargalhada. Aproveitando o clima, Harry perguntou:

-E como ele está? Adaptou-se bem à casa nova?

-Ele está ótimo! –Respondeu Luna, satisfeita. – O único problema é que não gosta de sair. Tem poucos amigos e quase não se diverte. Mas também, deve estar cansado. Trabalha no Gringotes e a rotina, sendo um lobisomem, é bem pesada. Por isso não veio. Está trabalhando em pleno domingo. Precisa fazer muitas horas-extras para compensar os dias da lua cheia.

-Mas, Luna - interveio Ron, curioso - Theodore não precisaria fazer isso, não é? Ele não herdou um bom dinheiro da família?

-Sim, mas ele diz que é papel dele dar uma vida segura para a esposa. Por isso trabalha como um doido, para não ganhar menos do que os outros.

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, provavelmente pensando em como Theodore era bobo.

Depois de muito conversar e se divertir, o grupo retirou-se da mesa. Luna começou a ajudar a tirar a mesa e Ron, observando-a, comentou:

-Pelo que vejo você está apreciando a culinária escocesa, Luna. Está até mais cheinha!

-Ron! – Censurou-o Hermione. Isso não é coisa que se diga a uma mulher!

-Cheinha, eu? – Riu-se Luna. – Eu deveria estar é mais magra. Quase nem tenho me alimentado direito!

-Por quê? – Perguntou Hermione, agora observando Luna mais atentamente.

-Ah, algumas coisas não têm me feito bem. Muitas coisas que nosso elfo prepara eu não consigo comer, só o cheiro já me embrulha o estômago. Theodore anda preocupado comigo, disse que estou pálida demais e que pareço fraca, só porque tenho estado sonolenta demais.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ginny olhou para ela. As duas trocavam um olhar apreensivo quando a Sra. Weasley disse:

-Hermione, querida, me ajude aqui com estas xícaras.

Ao olhar para ela, Hermione percebeu que também captara a preocupação. Levantou-se e foi até a bruxa, seguida por Ginny. Na cozinha, afastada de Luna e dos rapazes, disse:

-Está pensando o mesmo que eu, não é, Molly?

-Sim. E pelo visto ela sequer imagina.

-E o que faremos? Diremos a ela? – Perguntou Ginny.

-Acho que devemos conversar com ela, filha. Quanto antes souber, melhor. Se for mesmo o que estamos pensando... Bom, não sabemos o que pode acontecer no caso dela, não é?

As outras duas balançaram a cabeça em concordância. Então dirigiram-se à sala, onde Luna conversava animadamente com Harry e Ron.

-... E Hagrid afinal tinha razão, o que os explosivins têm de feios, têm de úteis. Têm poderes mágicos realmente importantes.

-Você não fica com medo de lidar com esses bichos?

-Ah não, Ron, nem um pouco. Apesar de pavorosos, eles têm algum encanto. Se você os observar, apesar de tão feios, são até fofinhos.

Enquanto conversavam, Hermione se aproximou.

-Luna, você pode vir até aqui um instante?

Já no quarto, a Sra. Weasley convidou Luna a sentar-se. A loira percebeu o clima apreensivo.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Vocês estão me deixando nervosa.

-Fique calma, querida - tranquilizou-a a Sra. Weasley. – Quero lhe perguntar algumas coisas. Você diz que tem se sentido mal? O que você anda sentindo?

-Bom - ela disse, pensativa - às vezes me sinto enjoada e sem apetite. Também ando sonolenta demais e um pouco indisposta.

-Entendo. E seus ciclos, como estão?

-Enlouqueceram completamente. Antes era sempre certinho, no período da lua cheia, por causa das poções que tenho que tomar. Agora faz mais de um mês que estou esperando, e nada. "Você está anêmica", me diz Theodore, "está anêmica e precisa se cuidar antes que fique doente de vez". Sempre preocupado comigo, meu maridinho lindo. – Suspirou.

-Você ainda não procurou um curandeiro, não é?

-Não. Mas por que tanta preocupação? – Luna ficou nervosa. - Pode ser alguma coisa séria? Alguma doença grave?

A bruxa acenou com a cabeça, negando. Então disse:

-Acho que você não está doente, Luna. Desconfio que está grávida.

Luna sorriu, descrente, e disse como quem ouve um grande absurdo:

-Eu? É impossível! Não _posso _estar grávida. Não existe a menor possibilidade!

-Como não? –Interveio Ginny. –Você e Theodore são jovens e saudáveis, não é? O que os impede?

-Muito simples: eu, assim como todas as esposas de lobisomens, tenho que tomar poções distribuídas pelo Ministério, justamente para que não tenhamos filhos. Não se sabe o que pode acontecer quando os lobisomens se reproduzem, então essa medida é obrigatória. Por isso eu tenho certeza, não posso estar grávida. Infelizmente. –Suspirou.

-Olhe, querida, entendo o que você está dizendo. Mas todos os indícios apontam para isso. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Tenho aqui uma poção reveladora, que pode nos dar a resposta. Você só precisa furar o dedo para tirar uma gotinha de sangue. Quer tentar?

Luna refletiu por alguns instantes, com ar de dúvida. Por fim, respondeu:

-Sim, mas acho que é perda de tempo.

Apesar da descrença da loira, a senhora pegou a poção, azulada e brilhante. Colocou-a em um pequeno frasco, explicando:

-Você coloca uma gota de sangue aqui. Se ficar roxa, não há nada. Se ficar dourada é porque você está mesmo grávida.

Luna furou o dedo, com ar ao mesmo tempo curioso e descrente. Enquanto esperava o tempo necessário para o efeito da poção, falava para si: "Não é possível, não mesmo! Eu tenho tomado aquelas poções, como poderia ser? Não, não. Não devo alimentar esperanças." Dizia isso baixinho, querendo impedir o coração de criar expectativas, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto que deixava claro o que ela realmente desejava.

Minutos mais tarde, a Sra. Weasley falou:

-Vamos ver então o que houve com a poção.

Luna seguiu a Sra. Weasley, apertando as mãos, ansiosa. Viu-a olhar a poção por alguns momentos, e sem conseguir esperar, perguntou ansiosa: "E então? O que houve?"

A bruxa passou às mãos da loira o frasco. Luna olhou-o e abriu um sorriso que iluminou o seu rosto. Ofegou e sentou-se, completamente surpresa.

-Não acredito! Não acredito! Eu estou... Grávida!

Hermione e a Sra. Weasley sorriram para ela, embora sem muita empolgação. Ginny,no entanto, abraçou a amiga com força e disse animada:

-Parabéns, Luna! Você será uma mãe e tanto!

-Obrigada-respondeu, ainda sorrindo. – Não sei como isso foi possível, não tenho idéia. Mas é uma grande surpresa!

Então, levantou-se rapidamente:

-Preciso avisar a Theodore.

-Calma, Luna! – Disse Ginny. – Ele não está no trabalho? Espere um pouco, depois você vai pra casa e dá a notícia.

-Okay, certo. Vou contar aos rapazes, então. Vamos!

Ela saiu com Ginny, deixando a Sra. Weasley e sua nora no quarto.

-A julgar pela felicidade dela, não deve saber o quanto é difícil ser mãe do filho de um lobisomem - disse a bruxa mais jovem.

-Certamente - respondeu a outra. - Mas pensando bem, Luna nunca foi muito atenta à opinião alheia. Talvez não vá ser tão difícil.

-Não sei, Molly. O problema não é só a sociedade bruxa. Os próprios lobisomens tornam isso muito difícil. O índice de rejeição é enorme.

-Índice de rejeição?

Hermione sentou-se, preocupada.

-Muitos deles não suportam a ideia de deixarem herdeiros com suas "marcas" e têm medo de como serão os filhos. Só os aceitam depois que nascem, quando vêem que são perfeitos. As mães passam a gravidez inteira sozinhas, como se fossem mães solteiras. E sendo esposas de lobisomens, já não estão numa posição muito favorável, não é? É muito difícil para elas. E Theodore já é um homem bem controverso. Luna passará por maus bocados.

As duas trocaram um olhar preocupado. Então a Sra. Weasley disse:

-Sim, parece que as perspectivas não são nada boas. Mas vamos torcer para estarmos enganadas-encerrou, retirando-se do quarto.

* * *

**N/A: Oi pessoas!**

Capítulo um para vocês!

Obrigada pelas reviews! Fico feliz por estarem acompanhando mais esta história.

Queria registrar aqui minha tristeza pelo anúncio do fim do site Aliança 3 vassouras, onde comecei a publicar minhas fics e que me rendeu amigos queridos e vários leitores. Apesar de compreender, lamento profundamente a perda de mais um site Potteriano no fandom brasileiro.

Mas enfim... Vida que segue!

Bjs pra todos! Aguardo seus e-mails e reviews!!!

Ah! A definição de "Elo" foi retirada do dicionário Aurélio. ;)

Padma

**N****o próximo capítulo de Por um elo...**

_-Sei que parece impossível. Não faço idéia do que possa ter havido. – E com um olhar entre feliz e suplicante, continuou: -Mas é verdade! Você devia ter visto a poção, toda douradinha, tão linda!_

_A cabeça de Theodore estava girando. Luna estava falando sério. Não era uma brincadeira ou um de seus pensamentos delirantes. Será então que ela estava perdendo o juízo?_

_Nervoso, ele disse rispidamente:_

_-Pare com isso! Você enlouqueceu? Olhe, sei que é decepcionante para você não poder ter filhos comigo, e para mim também é, mas se iludir assim não vai resolver nada. Encare os fatos! Isso não pode ser real!_


	3. Decepção e dúvida

**Decepção e dúvida**

_"São tantas coisinhas miúdas_

_Roendo, comendo_

_Arrasando aos poucos o nosso ideal._

_São frases perdidas num mundo de gritos e gestos_

_Num jogo de culpa que faz tanto mal."_

**

* * *

  
**

Após contar a novidade para os amigos, Luna foi até seu pai, dar a notícia. Entrou na casa circular animada, louca para contar as novidades. Encontrou-o tirando do fogo uma panela de sopa.

-Oh, filha! Já de volta? Chegou bem na hora. Acabo de preparar uma deliciosa sopa de dilátex para nós. Está com fome?

-Não muita, acabei de tomar chá. Mas vou acompanhá-lo. Papai tenho uma novidade incrível para lhe contar!

-Pois me conte!

A loira sorriu, animada.

-Comentei com a senhora Weasley que vinha me sentindo mal ultimamente e ela fez um teste com uma poção. Sabe qual foi o resultado? O porquê de eu estar assim? Tcharan! Eu estou grávida!

Xenophilius arregalou os olhos e piscou.

-Você o quê?

-Estou esperando um bebê!

Xenophilius começou a andar, procurando algo.

-Papai? O que houve? O que está procurando?

-Minha varinha.

-Varinha? Para quê?

O pai encarou Luna, com uma expressão furiosa:

-Vou desafiar Theodore Nott para um duelo!

Luna fez uma expressão de absoluto espanto:

-O quê?

-Vou duelar com aquele safado! O que ele pensa? Que pode abusar da minha filhinha?

-Mas papai...

-Não, não o defenda! Como ele pôde? Eu lhe confiei minha filha e então ele se aproveita? Ah, mas eu vou mostrar a ele! Vou ensiná-lo a respeitar uma dama!

-Mas papai, ouça...

-Bem que eu desconfiei! Tão tímido, tão calado, mas no fundo é um pervertido!

-Papai, preste atenção...

-Tarado, é o que ele é! Mas isso não vai ficar assim! Vai pagar por fazer mal à minha garotinha!

-Pai! – Luna disse bem alto, achando graça. – Preste atenção! - Xenophilius parou de vasculhar a casa em busca da varinha e olhou para ela.

-Papai, Theodore é meu marido. Lembra? Nós somos casados. E casais fazem...

-Oh! – Exclamou o homem, cortando a fala de Luna. – É mesmo! Casados. Uau!

Luna riu.

-Tem horas em que me esqueço que a minha garotinha já é uma mulher. – Ele sorriu, estendendo os braços para abraçar a filha. Ela se aproximou, abraçando-o.

-Sempre vou ser sua garotinha, papai. Mesmo crescida, sempre serei a sua menina.

-Assim espero! – Beijou-lhe a testa. - Mas então, me conte. Um bebê? Mas como é isso? Achei que vocês dois não poderiam! Eu até pensei nisso há alguns dias. Estava triste, porque não poderia ter netos, e agora você vem com essa novidade?

-Pois é, papai! Nem eu sei explicar. Mas eu vi a poção, mudou de cor. Ginny e Hermione disseram que com elas foi igual. Eu fiquei tão feliz! Não é maravilhoso?

-Claro que sim, minha querida! E desde já, desejo a você e ao meu netinho ou netinha toda a felicidade deste mundo. – Ao dizer isso, tocou o ventre da filha. – Eu lhe dou a minha bênção. Estou orgulhoso de você, filha.

-Obrigada, papai. – Agradeceu Luna, emocionada.

-Bom. Muito bem. Agora que vou ter um netinho, posso lhe dar uma coisa que está guardada há muito tempo aqui.

-O quê? O senhor já tinha comprado presentes?

Ele sorriu.

-Um eu comprei, o outro não. Venha ver.

Os dois foram até o quarto e ele pegou uma caixa em um armário. Levou-a até a cama e abriu-a.

Luna espiou e viu algo que parecia um brinquedo. "Posso pegar?", perguntou.

-Sim. É seu.

Ela tirou o objeto da caixa e seu sorriso foi se abrindo. Era um singelo móbile, com animais engraçados e coloridos feitos em madeira, presos a cordões assimétricos e dispostos em uma base circular.

-São bufadores de chifre enrugado! – Comentou, contente. – Que lindo, papai! Onde o encontrou? É tão difícil achar quem saiba como eles são!

-Eu vi há anos, você ainda era adolescente. Achava que não teria mais utilidade, mas agora é hora de usá-lo. É para pôr no bercinho.

-Eu gostei muito! Obrigada!

-Tem mais uma coisa. Talvez precise lavar.

Luna examinou a caixa. Tirou de dentro uma manta, muito bem cuidada, apesar dos sinais de já ter sido usada. Olhou para o pai, buscando explicação.

-Sua mãe guardava esta manta desde que você era bebê. Ela dizia que era para você usar quando tivesse seu primeiro filho. Muito bem. Acho que é hora de passá-la para a verdadeira dona.

Luna tateou a peça, encantada. "Mamãe", murmurou, levando a manta até o peito e abraçando-a.

-Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui agora, vivendo esse momento comigo.

Permaneceu alguns segundos abraçada à peça, nostálgica.

- Obrigada, pai. – Agradeceu, emocionada. - Obrigada por ter guardado essas coisas com tanto carinho. Pode ter a certeza de que lhe darei um netinho lindo, ou uma netinha bem charmosa!

-Sem dúvida! Mas agora, vamos comer. Não deixe o bebezinho com fome!

-É claro! E preciso ir, já está ficando tarde. Além disso, tenho que dar a notícia a Theodore.

-E não deixe de felicitar aquele pervert... Digo, seu marido, em meu nome.

-Tudo bem! –Sorriu a loira, retornando à cozinha para jantar com o pai.

**

* * *

**

Após o jantar, Luna conversou um pouco com Xenophilius. Depois seguiu logo para casa, para encontrar o futuro papai.

Theodore estava sentado na sala, lendo pergaminhos, certamente anotações de trabalho. Ao vê-la entrar, cumprimentou:

-Olá querida! Que bom que chegou! Como foi o encontro com seus amigos?

-Foi ótimo, maravilhoso! – Ela respondeu radiante, seu rosto iluminado de felicidade.

Theodore sorriu ao vê-la tão contente e perguntou:

- O que houve que a deixou tão feliz?

Luna postou-se diante do marido, respirou fundo e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

-Eu conversei com a senhora Molly, a mãe de Ron. Falei com ela que vinha me sentindo mal há algum tempo e disse o que estava havendo. Ela fez um teste com uma poção reveladora e você não vai acreditar, Théo!

E com uma expressão absolutamente arrebatada disse:

-Eu estou esperando um bebê!

Dizendo isso, abraçou Theodore com toda a força, um sorriso enorme e os olhos fechados, como se estivesse vivendo o melhor dos sonhos.

Enquanto isso, o rosto de Theodore estava ao mesmo tempo surpreso e preocupado.

Ele sempre soubera que Luna era dada a pensamentos estranhos, mas isto já era demais. Apesar de excêntrica, sair para visitar os amigos e voltar dizendo estar grávida era demais até para ela.

-Não vai me dizer nada? – Perguntou Luna, animada. – Você vai ser papai, eu vou ser mamãe! Não é maravilhoso?

Theodore segurou os dois ombros dela, encarando-a. Com toda a delicadeza que pôde colocar na voz, falou:

-Luna querida, ouça: você _não pode_ estar grávida.

-Foi o que pensei! Sempre achei que isso nunca aconteceria, mas aconteceu! Ah, Théo! Estou tão feliz!

Ele estava mais preocupado a cada minuto. Não queria magoá-la, mas também não podia deixá-la se iludir daquela forma, ou sua decepção seria bem maior.

Tentando manter a sensatez, Theodore conduziu Luna até o sofá, fazendo com que ela se sentasse. Segurando suas mãos, tentou argumentar.

-Luna, preste atenção. Você, como todas as esposas de lobisomens, faz uso daquelas poções do Ministério para que não possa ter filhos, lembra? É impossível que você esteja esperando um bebê.

-Sei que parece impossível. Não faço ideia do que possa ter havido. – E com um olhar entre feliz e suplicante, continuou: - Mas é verdade! Você devia ter visto a poção, toda douradinha, tão linda!

A cabeça de Theodore estava girando. Luna estava falando sério. Não era uma brincadeira ou um de seus pensamentos delirantes. Será então que ela estava perdendo o juízo?

Nervoso, ele disse rispidamente:

-Pare com isso! Você enlouqueceu? Olhe, sei que é decepcionante para você não poder ter filhos comigo, e para mim também é, mas se iludir assim não vai resolver nada. Encare os fatos! Isso não pode ser real!

O sorriso de Luna vacilou. Ainda com um olhar um pouco suplicante, mas agora também um tanto surpreso, respondeu:

-Como não pode, Théo? Eu estou lhe dizendo: fizemos um teste! E deu certo! Você deveria se alegrar, não é? Quando foi que sonhamos com um bebê? E agora está acontecendo! Eu estou tão feliz!

E se adiantou para abraçá-lo. Ele aceitou o abraço e acariciou a cabeça dela. Sentiu-a se aconchegar e lamentou o que estava acontecendo. Depois de alguns instantes, beijou a cabeça dela e com os lábios em seus cabelos disse com voz mansa:

-Esqueça isso. É loucura.

Luna levantou-se tão rápido que o assustou. De pé, encarando-o, disse em um tom de raiva indignado, que não lhe era comum:

-Por que está agindo assim? Eu vim completamente satisfeita contar a você e o que recebo é isso? Francamente, Theodore! Acho que o louco aqui é você!

Chateada, subiu as escadas, com pressa, e entrou no quarto. Theodore tentou segui-la, mas desistiu. Estava abobado com a situação.

Sentou-se no sofá novamente, com as mãos nos cabelos, pensando, nervoso.

"O que houve com ela? O que a fez agir assim? Ah, isso vai ser difícil... Como vou tirar essa ideia da cabeça dela?"

Preocupado, resolveu esperar para subir, dando tempo para que ela se acalmasse.

Enquanto isso, Luna entrava no quarto, zangada. Parou no meio do aposento, pensando na atitude do marido.

-Como ele pode agir assim? É o primeiro filho dele, provavelmente o único que terá! Eu não esperava por isso!

Triste, foi até o armário escolher uma roupa para tomar um banho e ir deitar-se. Ao abrir a porta, deparou com o espelho e ao ver-se, ofegou e sorriu.

-Eu estou grávida! Grávida!

Despiu o vestido laranja e pôs-se a observar o próprio corpo, procurando novas formas na barriga, ainda sem sinais da recente descoberta. Seu sorriso se ampliou ainda mais, mal cabia nos lábios. "Meu bebê", murmurou, e passou vários minutos se olhando e acariciando o ventre, sentindo a vida que estava ali.

**

* * *

**

Ao despertar na manhã seguinte, Theodore imaginou que encontraria Luna aborrecida, ou mesmo que ela sairia mais cedo para o trabalho para não ter de falar com ele. De fato, ela não estava mais no quarto.

Porém, chegando à cozinha, ele percebeu que Luna estava lá. E falava com alguém. Sua voz parecia doce, tão doce quanto uma canção de acalanto. Achando estranho, resolveu parar para ouvir o que ela dizia.

Parando à porta, de modo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, ouviu-a dizendo:

"E todos os dias mamãe acorda bem cedo para preparar o café da manhã pro papai. Gosto de cuidar bem dele. Seu pai é bem exigente e gosta de tudo bem quentinho. Não pode faltar o chá e também os ovos com bacon. Quando você for grandinho, poderá comer tudo isso também, mas antes não, porque precisará mamar, sim, o leite é muito importante. Mas poderei lhe dar de mamar aqui mesmo, assim ficamos mais tempo perto do papai. Ele trabalha demais, sabe, meu bebê? Espero que quando você chegar ele fique um pouquinho mais de tempo em casa..."

Theodore sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sentindo um aperto no peito. "O que está acontecendo com minha mulher?", pensou. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou. Depois entrou na cozinha.

Ao entrar no aposento, ouviu Luna sussurrar: "O papai chegou!" e depois lhe desejar um bom dia, animada.

Não havia sinal algum de aborrecimento no rosto de Luna. Pelo contrário, ela parecia mais satisfeita do que nunca.

-Estou terminando, querido. Só falta esta panqueca.

Tentando agir naturalmente, Theodore aproximou-se, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e a abraçou pela cintura. "Parece saborosa", comentou. E foi sentar-se à mesa, observando a loira, que só faltava cantarolar.

Depois de algum tempo ela sentou-se, colocando as panquecas à mesa. Olhou para o marido e deu um grande sorriso. Theodore já estava ficando irritado com tantos sorrisos. Ela estava parecendo boba.

-Está tudo bem, Luna?

-O quê? Ah, sim! Absolutamente bem! O café está de seu agrado?

Percebendo que ela não tinha absorvido nada do que ele dissera, Theodore ficou irritado. Sem levantar o assunto, apenas respondeu secamente:

-Sim, está. Como sempre.

Os dois começaram a comer, sem falar nada. Após alguns instantes, Theodore disse, num tom forçadamente casual:

-Luna, estou pensando em pedir férias do trabalho.

-Férias?

-Sim. Quem sabe podemos viajar? Ficar um tempo fora vai ser bom para nós.

-Você nunca quis tirar férias antes!

Luna passou a mão pela barriga, imaginando que a gravidez o tivesse feito desejar passar mais tempo junto a ela. Theodore não notou o movimento. Apenas acrescentou, distraidamente:

-É que nunca antes observei que não era só eu que estava trabalhando demais.

Luna percebeu na mesma hora o que ele estava querendo dizer.

-Eu não estou delirando, Theodore! Droga! Por que você não quer aceitar que vamos ter um filho? O que há de errado nisso? Somos casados, oras!

Ele percebeu o próprio erro e tentando apaziguar o ânimo de Luna, levantou-se e foi até ela. Abaixou-se, segurou suas mãos e disse, serenamente:

-Querida, não vamos brigar, ainda mais agora de manhã. Faremos o seguinte: iremos ao hospital para verificar o que está havendo com você.

-Certamente irei até lá, mas será para ver como está o meu... o _nosso _bebê.

-Que seja - Theodore respondeu, querendo encerrar o assunto.

Luna levantou-se e terminou de se preparar para ir trabalhar. Theodore a observava em silêncio, a preocupação ocupando sua mente.

"Que terá acontecido nessa cabecinha? Ela vai sofrer tanto!"

A loira aproximou-se e beijou-o.

-Tenha um bom dia.

Seria difícil, com a cabeça cheia de preocupações.

**

* * *

**

Uma semana mais tarde, Luna estava pronta para ir ao hospital. O clima entre ela e Theodore não estava dos melhores, pois discutiram quase todos os dias. Toda vez que o bebê era mencionado, Theodore reagia com indiferença e Luna se irritava. Theodore não estava feliz com isso, mas estava certo de que era o melhor. Luna precisava tirar essas ideias da cabeça.

Já no carro, pois Luna estava sentindo enjoos ao aparatar ou usar pó de flu, sem conseguir ficar calada, ela comentou:

-Você vai ver. Estou esperando um filho e sua cara vai cair no chão. Imagine só, duvidando de uma coisa dessas, como se eu fosse brincar com um assunto tão sério.

-Por favor, Luna! Vamos lá ver o que há e pronto! De que adianta discutir o que não sabemos?

-_Você _não sabe! E isso porque é um cabeça dura! Mas eu posso sentir, Theodore! Vou rir muito da sua cara, pode ter certeza.

-Pode sentir? Ora, faça-me o favor. Há duas semanas você achava que era um problema de estômago ou algo assim.

Luna arregalou seus já grandes olhos, ofegando. Ofendida, não falou mais nada.

Chegando ao hospital, os dois foram conduzidos a uma sala, onde uma enfermeira sorridente os atendeu.

-Bom dia! O teste que vamos realizar é bem simples e em alguns minutos saberemos se vem um bebê por aí. Enquanto isso, por favor, o senhor preencha esta ficha.

Luna dirigiu-se a um biombo ao fundo da sala, enquanto Theodore lia a ficha, preenchendo - a com os dados dos dois. Tudo ia bem, até que ele deparou com um item onde deveria marcar, sobre ele próprio: "Humano: Puro sangue, mestiço, nascido trouxa ou abortado. Semi-humano: Lobisomem, meio-gigante, outros."

Ter que registrar a sua condição naquela ficha foi detestável. Atestar a verdade da qual ele tanto tentava fugir era algo irritante. Theodore lançou um olhar zangado em direção ao local onde Luna estava, culpando-a por aquela humilhação. Extremamente contrariado, ele terminou de preencher a ficha, torcendo para que aquilo tudo acabasse logo.

Minutos depois, Luna voltou para perto do marido, parecendo ansiosa. A loira sentou-se e pegou a mão de Theodore, buscando apoio. Apesar de ainda irritado, ele segurou e apertou a mão da esposa, pensando na decepção que ela sofreria ao constatar que não haveria bebê algum.

Instantes depois a enfermeira reapareceu:

-O resultado está pronto. Dirijam-se à terceira sala do corredor para se informarem.

Luna levantou-se num salto, Theodore a acompanhou com ar cansado. Logo chegaram à sala.

Havia uma enfermeira e um homem bem vestido na sala, que em nada lembrava um consultório médico. Os dois convidaram o casal a sentar-se e a enfermeira abriu o envelope. Ao ver o resultado, disse em tom sério:

-O resultado deu positivo. A senhora está grávida.

Luna abriu um sorriso imenso, emocionada e satisfeita. Era a única a demonstrar felicidade naquela sala. Os dois profissionais a olharam com expressões que mesclavam reprovação e piedade, enquanto Theodore parecia ter sido atingido por um caminhão.

-Não acredito! Um filho! Por Merlin, jamais imaginei que isso aconteceria!

Ao ouvi-la, Theodore levantou-se e saiu impetuosamente da sala, sem dizer nada. Luna apenas notou sua saída, tão feliz que estava, enquanto os profissionais balançavam a cabeça: estavam acostumados àquele tipo de cena.

**

* * *

**

Um filho. Como ele pôde permitir que isso acontecesse? Sabia muito bem como era a vida de um lobisomem, todo o sofrimento e dor, mas ainda assim foi irresponsável a ponto de gerar um filho. E se ele viesse amaldiçoado também? O que seria dessa criança? O que seria de Luna?

Sentado no salão de chá do hospital, diante de uma xícara de café muito forte que perfumava o ambiente ao redor, Theodore tentava refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo. Tudo parecia - lhe trágico, tenebroso.

Após alguns instantes, Luna chegou ao local.

-Por que não me esperou, Theodore? Saiu às pressas! O que deu em você? Estou procurando o há um tempão! – Ela disse, e sentou-se diante dele, que não a encarou. Sorria como ele nunca a vira sorrir.

Theodore sentiu a mão de Luna sobre a sua. Ela apertou-a e então falou:

-Está vendo, meu amor? Eu estava certa! Vamos ter um filho! Não é maravilhoso? Nunca sonhamos com isso e agora ele está aqui!

-Parece que você está muito contente, não é?

-É claro que sim!-Respondeu Luna, animada. – Esse bebê é como um milagre! Somos muito sortudos, abençoados ou como queira chamar. Ah, Theodore,estou tão feliz!

Theodore levantou-se e disse, em um tom de voz que fez a metade do salão de chá olhar para os dois:

-Pare com esse circo e vamos embora daqui!

E virando-se saiu, deixando Luna sozinha mais uma vez.

**

* * *

**

Já dentro do carro, Theodore continuava irritado, querendo chegar logo em casa e descansar daquela notícia. Esperava Luna, impaciente, passando as mãos pela cabeça de vez em quando.

Algum tempo depois, a loira apareceu. Trazia alguns papéis nas mãos. Aproximou-se do carro, olhou para dentro e disse, serena, mas parecendo intrigada:

-O que você tem?

-Nada. Entre logo, vamos embora.

Não queria falar. Não queria comentar o que estava sentindo. Na verdade, não sabia direito o que estava sentindo.

Luna entrou no carro e Theodore preparou-se para sair. De repente, sentiu o olhar da loira sobre si e a encarou.

-O que é?

-Você não disse nada sobre o bebê - Luna disse, com voz triste.

Theodore não respondeu.

-Por que está assim, Théo? Não está feliz?

-Eu deveria?

-Claro que deveria! – Ela respondeu, num tom surpreso. – É o seu primeiro filho, provavelmente o único que terá!

-E você acha que temos alguma coisa para comemorar? - Theodore perguntou com rispidez. Luna fitou-o, incrédula.

-Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

-Vamos mudar de assunto - pediu, irritado. – Não quero falar sobre isso.

-_Isso_ é o seu filho!

-Pare com essa conversa. Não quero falar disso, Luna.

-Pare de chamar nosso filho de "isso"! Que há com você, Theodore? Deveria estar feliz. Você vai ser pai!

-Você só pode estar louca!

-O louco aqui é você! Louco e grosseiro!

Os dois continuaram a viagem, alternando momentos de silêncio profundo e comentários mordazes. Chegaram em casa sob um clima pesado, mal conseguindo se encarar.

**

* * *

**

À noite, o casal se reencontrou para o jantar.

Theodore notou que Luna ainda parecia chateada pelo pouco caso dele em relação à sua gravidez, mas não disse nada. Os dois iniciaram a refeição em silêncio.

Luna lançava olhares nervosos em direção ao marido. Estava claro que ela queria falar. Mas ele resistiu o quanto pôde, até que finalmente cansou de vê-la esfregando as mãos e olhando-o furtivamente.

-O que é?

-Vamos conversar?

-Já estamos conversando.

-Sim, já estamos. – Luna estava agitada, ansiosa. Parecia tentar conter um sorriso e querer dividir a alegria que sentia com Theodore, que a encarava com seriedade. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando as palavras dela.

-Eu preciso te ouvir, amor! Até agora não disse nada sobre o bebê! O que está achando? Como está se sentindo sabendo que vai ser pai? O que espera para o futuro do seu filho?

-Não tenho nada a dizer.

-Como não? É um momento único! Por que você não está contente?

Theodore encarou Luna, olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos.

-Luna, você alguma vez já parou para pensar em como s_eria_ a vida dessa criança?

-A vida dele _será_ muito feliz, porque terá pais que o amam e zelam por ele. Pense, querido. Nós nunca sequer sonhamos em ter um filho. Nunca nos permitimos devanear sobre isso, porque sabíamos que não era seguro. Mas por algum motivo, por alguma razão milagrosa, ele veio para nós! Ele está aqui – Luna pôs a mão sobre o ventre - esperando pelo nosso amor.

-Será filho de um lobisomem e ex-presidiário. Terá vergonha do pai.

-Ora Theodore! Você tem tantas coisas boas para ensinar a ele e só está pensando em coisas negativas.

-Imagine como seria a vida dessa criança. Sem ver o pai uma semana todo mês! Os amigos com medo de brincar com ele! Você não pensa nisso?

-Não. Só penso nas alegrias que ele vai nos dar.

-E se ele também for um lobisomem, Luna? Você vai suportar ver seu filho virando um monstro?

-Pare com isso, Theodore. Você sabe que não é possível, apenas as mordidas podem transformar alguém em lobisomem. Nosso bebê não terá problema nenhum.

-Você está bem tranquila com relação a isso, não é?

-Claro que estou! Por que não estaria? Tenho certeza absoluta de que não haverá problema nenhum e que ele será uma criança perfeita e saudável.

-Ah é? Bom, acho que estou começando a entender. Se você está tão tranquila e não se preocupa nem um pouco com o que posso passar para o seu bebê, só há uma explicação: esse filho não é meu!

Luna olhou para Theodore com as sobrancelhas erguidas por uns dois segundos. Depois deu uma gargalhada estridente e continuou rindo. Ria tanto que seu corpo sacudia. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, ela disse:

-Que absurdo, Theodore! Como não iria ser seu? Você é que é o meu marido, não é?

Irritado com o riso dela, Theodore respondeu:

-Você fica uma semana por mês sozinha em casa. Tempo suficiente para fazer o que não deve. Eu não colocaria a mão no fogo por você.

Encarando Luna zangado, Theodore viu o sorriso se apagando do rosto dela. Logo ela parecia ter sido esbofeteada. Com expressão de desapontamento e a voz tão baixa que o marido quase não ouviu, ela disse:

-Você está me ofendendo.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Então, Luna levantou-se e saiu da mesa, muito quieta. Theodore a ouviu resmungar alguma coisa enquanto saía da cozinha.

Sentindo um ódio inexplicável a crescer em seu peito, Theodore permaneceu ali, remoendo as próprias palavras.

Teria sido traído por Luna?

Aquela criança seria a prova de sua falha?

Caso contrário, por que ela tinha certeza de que o bebê estaria bem, livre de qualquer maldição?

Incomodado por esses pensamentos, continuou sentado ali, tentando decidir o que fazer.

Enquanto isso, Luna saía da cozinha, murmurando serenamente para a própria barriga:

-Não fique triste, meu bebê. Papai não sabe o que está dizendo. Um dia ele vai perceber o erro que acaba de cometer.

* * *

**N/A.:**Olá!

Estou republicando este capítulo,pois havia enviado o errado, sem as correções da beta reader. Mil desculpas!

Para quem já tinha lido, a única alteração significativa é que o hospital em que Luna e Theodore foram não é o St. Mungus. Eles vivem na Escócia, portanto, o mais lógico é que procurem um hospital local, certo?

A música no início é "Grito de Alerta", da Maria Bethânia.

Muito obrigada a Kimberly por acompanhar e comentar a fic! Fique de olho que logo logo atualizarei! ^^ E obrigada também a Dora Miller. Espero que esteja gostando!

Bjs e acompanhem os futuros acontecimentos!

Padma

**No próximo capítulo de POR UM FINAL FELIZ:**

_-Você está misturando tudo, eu nunca disse isso._

_-Já fiz muitos sacrifícios por você, Theodore. Mas o que espera de mim agora é demais. Não me peça para escolher entre o homem que eu amo e o meu bebê. Não me peça para desistir do meu filho. Eu não posso fazer isso. E nem quero._


	4. Guerra e paz

**Guerra e paz**

"**Será que você**

**Também não soube resolver**

**Quem sabe se a gente se falasse**

**Fosse mais fácil entender**

**Bem mais fácil**

**É, mais fácil**

**Se a gente se entender"**

**

* * *

**

Na manhã seguinte, Theodore despertou imaginando qual seria a reação de Luna ao encontrá-lo.

Atormentado pela cisma que ele mesmo criara, tinha dormido no quarto menor da casa, que servia de escritório, evitando a presença da esposa.

Chegou à cozinha para tomar café e encontrou a mesa arrumada, como de costume. Mas nenhum sinal da loira.

Iniciou a refeição, esperando que ela aparecesse, mas muito tempo depois continuava só. Então resolveu investigar o que estava acontecendo.

-Damiz! – Chamou.

O Elfo apareceu no instante seguinte.

-Sim, senhor. O que deseja?

-Quero saber onde está a Senhora Luna.

-Ela já saiu, senhor.

-Saiu? Sem tomar café?

-Não, senhor. Ela tomou café muito cedo e depois saiu.

Theodore ficou aborrecido. Pela primeira vez desde que estavam juntos naquela casa tinham tomado o café da manhã separados e Luna tinha saído sem vê-lo. Era estranho. Mas ele decidiu esperar até a noite, quando se encontrariam no jantar. Apesar da raiva que sentia pela possibilidade de ter sido traído, queria vê-la.

**

* * *

**

Ao retornar do trabalho, Theodore esperou por Luna na sala, durante muito tempo. Vendo que ela não chegava, chamou novamente o elfo, perguntando pela esposa.

-Ela já chegou, senhor. Disse para levar o jantar no quarto e pediu para não ser incomodada.

-Ah é? – Theodore comentou, impaciente. – Pois leve o meu jantar para o quarto também. Quero jantar junto com ela.

-A senhora já jantou, senhor, há muito tempo. Ela está em casa há horas.

-Como é? – Disse, levantando-se, irritado. Subiu as escadas apressadamente e entrou no quarto.

Luna já estava deitada e parecia estar adormecida. Theodore ficou olhando para ela por alguns minutos, dividido entre a vontade de acordá-la e esclarecer as coisas e o desejo de continuar ali, observando-a. Finalmente a raiva levou a melhor, e ele disse:

-Quer fazer joguinho, é? Pois fique aí sozinha, não me importo de dormir no escritório mais uma vez.

Saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

Ele não pôde ouvir quando Luna murmurou:

-Está enganado, Théo. Eu não estou sozinha.

**

* * *

**

Após duas semanas tomando o café da manhã e jantando sozinho, Theodore já estava cansado de ser ignorado por Luna. Só a tinha visto deitada, dormindo - ou fingindo que dormia - durante todo esse tempo.

Chegou à conclusão de que, afinal, estava sendo idiota acusando-a de traição. Era algo que ninguém poderia dizer de Luna, pois ela era leal a ele e jamais demonstrara um comportamento leviano. Na verdade, ele mesmo nunca acreditara que isso pudesse ter acontecido.

Decidiu fazer as pazes com Luna. Naquela noite iriam conversar e resolver tudo.

**

* * *

**

Luna chegou do trabalho e entrou em casa com seu ar sereno e sonhador.

-Chegamos, bebê. Mamãe está tão cansada! Vamos tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes do jantar - ia dizendo, quando deparou com Theodore sentado na sala.

O rapaz levantou-se, indo em direção à esposa. Ela fez menção de passar direto por ele e seguir para o quarto, mas Theodore a interceptou.

-Luna, posso falar com você?

Luna desviou-se e seguiu em direção à escada, sem olhá-lo:

-Não quero falar com você. Não ainda.

-Luna, por favor! Estou pedindo!

A loira parou. Deu um suspiro audível. Ainda sem encarar Theodore perguntou:

-O que é?

-Olhe para mim – Theodore pediu, suplicante.

Ele viu Luna virar-se lentamente. Já de frente, ela evitou seu olhar por alguns instantes. Então, levantou o rosto.

Seus grandes olhos demonstravam mágoa por trás da costumeira serenidade. Theodore sentiu-se estranho ao olhar aqueles olhos. Seria medo? Vergonha? O fato é que não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo.

-Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelas coisas que falei.

-Ah, é claro. Isso resolve tudo, não é?

-Não. Não resolve. Mas é um começo. Sei que você não me traiu, não tenho motivo algum para pensar assim. Fui grosseiro e injusto com você. Estou arrependido de cada palavra que lhe falei. Te peço desculpas sinceramente. Jamais quis magoá-la.

Luna suspirou.

-Curioso, Theodore. Todas as vezes que você me magoou foi assim, sem querer. Melhor tomar cuidado com isso.

-Sim. Certo. – Concordou, constrangido. - Mas responda. Você... Me perdoa?

Luna pareceu refletir por alguns instantes. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Depois acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Theodore foi até ela, abraçou-a carinhosamente e a beijou. Sentiu que ela correspondia, provavelmente esteve tão ansiosa quanto ele por aquela reconciliação. Suas mãos o apertavam com força, num abraço que demonstrava a saudade que ela sentira até aquele momento.

Sentindo-se inseguro, Theodore recomeçou a falar:

-Pedi a Damiz que preparasse algo para nós. Posso ter sua companhia durante o jantar esta noite?

-Sim, Theodore, é claro. Deixe-me apenas tomar um banho, descansar um pouco e logo descerei para encontrá-lo.

O homem ficou esperando, nervoso, que sua esposa voltasse. Enquanto isso ela se arrumava, cochichando para o bebê:

-Assim é bem melhor, não é? Não quero brigar com seu pai. Precisamos nos unir, por sua felicidade. Então vou dar a ele uma chance.

**

* * *

**

Quando Luna reapareceu, Theodore a conduziu até a mesa, já posta para o jantar. Buscando um clima romântico, ele tinha acendido velas e posto flores na mesa. Puxou uma cadeira para que a loira se sentasse.

Ficou feliz ao ver que ela sorria. Então, serviu em uma taça uma dose de hidromel e ofereceu a ela, que olhou a taça com interesse, mas não a pegou. Em vez disso disse:

-Eu realmente gosto de hidromel, Théo. Gosto mesmo. Mas me desculpe, dessa vez não poderei aceitar. Não devo beber.

Theodore olhou-a confuso. Depois de uns instantes percebeu o motivo da recusa.

-Ah. Tudo bem. Certo. Então, o que acha de um pouco de água de gilly?

-Adoraria!

Theodore pegou a bebida e ofereceu a Luna. Assim começaram a jantar, sem falar muito.

Após algum tempo, Theodore esticou a mão e tocou a da esposa. Ela o olhou e ele iniciou a conversa:

-Como você tem passado?

A loira sorriu com ar um tanto esperançoso que ele não estava entendendo. Então respondeu:

-Estou bem. Enjoando um pouco às vezes, mas é normal. Eu estive no hospital para ver como está o bebê, ele já tem quase dois me...

-Será que poderíamos deixar esse assunto para depois?- Interrompeu Theodore.

Um ar de decepção passou pelo rosto de Luna, mas ela nada disse. Apenas baixou a cabeça. Theodore percebeu, mas preferiu ignorar.

-Você pensou no que eu disse sobre tirarmos uns dias de férias? Quem sabe podemos viajar para algum lugar? Passar um tempo fora?

-É, quem sabe, Théo. – Luna respondeu sem ânimo.

Percebendo que a esposa estava desanimada, Theodore tratou de tentar cativá-la. Era fundamental que fizessem as pazes naquele jantar. Ele disse:

-Podemos também visitar seu pai. Há quanto tempo não vamos juntos até lá? E você poderá visitar seus amigos novamente, já que quase não os vê. Seria uma boa oportunidade para descansarmos também. O que acha?

-É uma boa ideia. Podemos combinar com eles – Luna respondeu, animando-se. -E eu gostaria mesmo de conversar com Ginny e Hermione, já que elas também vão ter bebês logo. Elas podem me ensinar um monte de coisas. Tenho tanto a fazer! Escolher a decoração do quarto, o berço, comprar roupas e sapatinhos, e...

-Será possível que você não saiba mais falar de outra coisa? –Theodore disse bruscamente.

Luna irritou-se ao ver Theodore tratando o filho como um assunto proibido. Ficou muito séria. Olhou ao redor, observando tudo o que o marido tinha preparado, e disse:

-Não sei por que você preparou isso tudo, se continua a agir deste modo.

Theodore a olhou, zangado.

-Preparei tudo para que ficássemos bem outra vez. Ou você prefere assim, cada um para um lado?

-Claro que não, Theodore. Mas se você quer que tudo volte ao normal, tem que conversar sobre o bebê. Foi essa a razão da nossa briga, não é?

-Não, Luna. A razão foi você se iludir com essa história. Você ficar aí, pensando que tudo serão flores e que tudo será perfeito

-Que outro remédio temos, Theodore? Ele já está aqui dentro!

Os dois se encararam e Luna disse com a voz quase suplicante:

-Nunca sequer sonhamos ser pais e agora ele veio. Que podemos fazer a não ser dar todo amor e esperar ele nascer em paz?

-Seria melhor se ele não nascesse.

Um silêncio sombrio se ergueu entre os dois. Theodore encarou Luna e assustou-se: os olhos da loira, já enormes, estavam tão arregalados que pareciam prestes a saltar das órbitas.

Vendo-a tão chocada, refletiu sobre o que tinha dito e percebeu o que ela havia pensado. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, ouviu a voz dela, que saiu num fio, ela mal movendo a boca:

-Como você tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas? Como pode pensar em...

-Não pensei em nada, por favor. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só quis dizer que _se _essebebê realmente nascer, deveríamos fazer a coisa certa.

-Não existe "se". Ele _vai_ _nascer, _quer você queira, quer não. E o que você chama de coisa certa?

Nervoso, Theodore tentou explicar.

-No Egito há colônias de lobisomens, onde são criados os filhos órfãos dos lobisomens. São enviados para lá, pois no caso de terem herança genética dos pais lobisomens, eles têm conhecimentos em magia suficientes para cuidar deles, até que cresçam e possam viver independentes.

Luna fechou as mãos com força, como se quisesse socar o marido.

-Meu bebê não terá problema nenhum e eu não vou mandá-lo para longe. O que é que deu em você? Ficou maluco?

-Pense na vida que essa criança vai ter, Luna! Todos saberão que é filho de um lobisomem! Será discriminado! Será tratado como escória!

-Ah, isso é realmente preocupante, ainda mais se considerarmos que já está sendo desprezado pelo próprio pai.

Os dois se encararam novamente. Era difícil dizer quem estava com mais raiva.

-Você não quer colaborar, Luna. Assim fica difícil ficarmos bem outra vez.

A loira levantou-se:

-Pois bem, Theodore. Você preparou tudo isto só para tentar me convencer a desistir do meu filho. Fique sabendo que isso não acontecerá.

-Você está misturando tudo. Eu nunca disse isso.

-Já fiz muitos sacrifícios por você, Theodore. Mas o que espera de mim agora é demais. Não me peça para escolher entre o homem que eu amo e o meu bebê. Não me peça para desistir do meu filho. Eu não posso fazer isso. E nem quero.

E retirou-se da mesa abruptamente.

Theodore permaneceu no lugar. Tudo tinha dado errado e provavelmente Luna estava agora mais aborrecida do que antes. Amargurado, chamou o elfo e mandou que retirasse o jantar.

Naquela noite os dois estiveram mais separados do que jamais haviam estado desde que se uniram pela primeira vez.

**

* * *

**

Theodore achou que não veria Luna tão cedo. Porém, para sua surpresa, encontrou-a na cozinha, na manhã seguinte, preparando o café.

Pensou por alguns instantes no que a faria ter saído da cama cedo, depois da conversa da noite anterior. Mas logo atentou: era o último dia antes da lua cheia. E Luna, mais uma vez, não foi capaz de deixá-lo sozinho naquele momento.

Entrou no aposento e murmurou um bom dia, que Luna respondeu melancolicamente.

Era estranho saber que ela estava ali para acompanhá-lo, mas mal ver seu rosto. Ela permanecia de cabeça baixa e não falava nada. Ficou olhando-a. Ela estava tão graciosa, apesar do ar triste... Sem conseguir se conter, Theodore levantou-se e a agarrou, beijando-a. Ela, pega de surpresa, perguntou o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

Mas ele nada respondeu, apenas ficou ali tentando mantê-la entre seus braços, ela até relutava, mas não conseguia sair. Depois de muito tempo ele a soltou. Ela afastou-se olhando-o intrigada:

-O que há com você, Theodore? Endoidou de vez?

-Não. Só queria mostrar que te amo.

Luna suspirou.

-Olhe, Theodore, não pense que me agarrando desse jeito vai resolver as coisas.

-Não quero resolver nada, só quero você. Não posso suportar que me ignore.

-Não estou ignorando-o. Mas não posso fingir que não ouvi o que você disse ontem.

Houve um silêncio incômodo.

-Vou entrar naquela maldita jaula daqui a pouco. Vou ter que me despedir de você assim, nesse clima ruim?

Luna pareceu refletir por alguns instantes e respondeu:

-Tudo bem, Theodore. Mas precisaremos conversar, você sabe.

Theodore desviou os olhos. Não disseram mais nada.

Os dois sentaram-se para comer. Theodore observava Luna, quieto. Notou que ela estava com uma expressão estranha, como se a comida estivesse ruim.

De repente ela se levantou e saiu correndo da cozinha. Assustado, Theodore correu atrás dela.

-Luna, o que você tem?

Encontrou-a no banheiro, vomitando.

Sem saber muito bem como ajudar, se aproximou e pôs os cabelos da loira para trás para que não se sujassem, ao mesmo tempo em que a segurava, amparando-a.

Ela respirou fundo, dirigindo-se até a pia. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto, recompondo-se. Estava pálida, mas parecia bem.

-Como você está? – Theodore perguntou, preocupado.

-Enjoada – respondeu ela, com ar cansado. –Não aguento comer a comida que eu faço. Vou tomar um copo de leite, é tudo o que vou suportar.

Então olhou para Theodore e disse:

-Obrigada por vir me ajudar.

Beijou-o no rosto e voltou para a cozinha.

Na tarde daquele dia, Luna o acompanhou até a entrada da jaula. Eles se abraçaram longamente, acariciando os cabelos um do outro. Era como se jamais tivessem se desentendido.

-Cuide-se, Luna.

-Não se preocupe. Ficarei bem.

Theodore entrou na jaula. Sentou-se em um canto, já experimentando a angústia que antecedia a transformação. Desta vez, porém, havia uma preocupação extra, pois ele não sabia o que esperar para quando voltasse e tivesse que encarar Luna novamente.

**

* * *

**

**N/A.**: Oi gente!

Aí está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem.

Beijos para a Kimberly, que está sempre de olho nas novidades das minhas fics!

Pessoas, estou reformulando as minhas fics, pra atualizar a ortografia e ajustar algumas coisinhas. A primeira foi Por linhas tortas. Quem ainda não leu esta fic – onde tudo começou, hehe! – Pode conferir que ela está bonitinha agora. E quem já leu, pode reler. A Luna agora está mais Canon. Rsrs!

Queridos, façam uma ficwritter feliz e mandem reviews!

Beijos pra todos!

Padma


	5. Mudanças

**MUDANÇAS**

Ah! de repente o tempo estanca  
Na dor do prazer que explode  
É a vida é a vida, é a vida  
E é bem mais  
E esse teu rosto sorrindo  
Espelho do meu no vulcão da alegria  
Te amo, te quero meu bem  
Não me deixe jamais

* * *

**N/A.:** Cenas adultas "light" neste capítulo. OLHO NA CLASSIFICAÇÃO, pessoal!

* * *

**Uma semana depois**

Theodore despertou. Estava deitado no chão da jaula. A transformação tinha acabado.

Levantou-se, sacudindo a cabeça para despertar do pesadelo. Olhou para o próprio corpo nu, depois para as roupas rasgadas pelo chão, o que era comum após a transformação.

Cansado, demorou quase cinco minutos para dirigir-se à porta. Finalmente foi até lá e bateu três vezes.

Aguardou. Luna abriria a porta imediatamente.

Mas algo estava estranho. Já tinha passado algum tempo e a porta não se abria.

Bateu mais uma vez, com mais força. Nenhum sinal de Luna.

O que teria acontecido?

Será que Luna tinha ido embora e o deixado ali?

Começando a se sentir desesperado, bateu na porta com ainda mais força. Desta vez ouviu imediatamente os sons da porta sendo destrancada. Em segundos viu Luna, com a varinha em uma mão, um cálice em outra e um roupão pendurado nos braços. A cena que sempre acontecia quando a transformação acabava.

Seria a sua imaginação, ou ela estava diferente?

Parecia mais forte, não gorda, mas um pouco mais corpulenta. Já se notava uma alteração em sua barriga. Seria possível que em uma semana tivesse mudado tanto?

Intrigado e aliviado, saiu da jaula. Luna lhe passou o cálice e ele bebeu o seu conteúdo em um só gole. Depois vestiu o roupão. Luna, tendo terminado de trancar a porta novamente, o abraçou.

-Desculpe pela demora, querido. Eu acabei dormindo aqui, enquanto esperava, e não ouvi quando você bateu.

"Ah, claro. Graças a esse bebê. Já nem se preocupa comigo, por causa dele. Essa é a verdade" pensou Theodore, amargurado.

Não conversaram sobre o bebê ou outra coisa preocupante nos dois dias seguintes. Luna tentava não aborrecê-lo nos dias pós-lua.

No terceiro dia, porém, Theodore percebeu que ela estava ansiosa durante o almoço. Tentou ignorar, sabendo do que ela queria falar, mas não aguntou por muito tempo.

-O que é, Luna?

Ela ofegou e respondeu:

-Nada!

-Você está querendo falar alguma coisa. O que é?

-Não é nada, Theodore. Fique tranquilo. – Respondeu, serena. Mas depois de alguns segundos, disse ansiosa:

-Ouvi o coraçãozinho dele ontem.

Theodore apertou as mãos nos talheres. Não comentou nada. Luna continuou:

-Está batendo como a bateria das Esquisitonas. Fiquei tão emocionada! Eu já podia ter ouvido, mas estava esperando resolver algumas coisas com o Ministério. Já estou no terceiro mês! Voltarei lá essa semana, no hospital, quero dizer.

O marido continuou calado, e ela acrescentou:

-É um só.

-Um só o quê, Luna?

-Um bebê só.

-Um bebê _só_? E quantos bebês você queria? – Indagou, perplexo.

-Bom... Tive esperanças de que fossem gêmeos. Não poderemos tentar outros, então se fossem dois seria perfeito!

Ela suspirou e concluiu:

-Queria tanto um menino e uma menininha!

Theodore estava encarando o prato, muito sério. Luna então se aproximou e disse baixinho, sorrindo:

-Você pode ir comigo e escutar também, é tão...

-Obrigado, Luna. – Cortou Theodore, secamente. -Você sabe que eu não vou.

A loira suspirou. Aparentemente estava se esforçando para não brigarem, pois nada disse. Mas levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Disse para a barriga, bem baixinho:

-Não fique triste, querido. Papai está cansado. Ele não entende que isso é importante. Vamos lhe dar algum tempo.

* * *

Passaram o dia tranquilamente, mas um pouco distantes. Theodore observava estava tão bonita! Aquele ar maternal a deixava tão encantadora...

Mas o que ele estava pensando? Não podia! Não devia dar força àquilo. Luna podia estar gerando um monstro, e ele não ia deixá-la alimentar sonhos, sendo o culpado pela situação.

Aquela barriga que já começava a aparecer... O que haveria ali? Com certeza, não uma criança normal. Como ele, um semi-humano, poderia ter um filho normal? Não. Seria uma aberração como ele era naqueles dias em que se tornava um monstro.

Lançou um olhar irritado em direção à esposa e foi se deitar.

Depois de algum tempo, Luna entrou no quarto.

Theodore sentiu o olhar de Luna sobre ele. Fingiu que dormia, não queria dar chances de recomeçarem a falar sobre o bebê e terminarem discutindo.

Ela deitou-se, Theodore de costas para ela. Ele sentiu seu perfume. Logo depois, ouviu sua voz.

-Ah, Theodore! Pobrezinho, deve estar tão cansado para ir dormir tão cedo. Meu querido... Eu gosto tanto de você, tanto...

E ela foi se aproximando, passou o braço por cima dele acariciando seus cabelos. Aproximou-se mais. Abraçou-o e passou uma perna por sobre as pernas dele, enlaçando-o, e então já estava bem perto dele, encostada em seu corpo, sua barriga tocando-lhe nas costas. _Aquela _barriga...

-Para com isso, Luna! Deixe-me dormir sossegado!

Levantou-se, irritado, indo em direção a uma poltrona que ficava no quarto. Mas antes que pudesse chegar lá, ouviu um soluço. Virou-se e ficou surpreso.

Luna estava chorando.

-Pare de me repudiar, Theo! – Ela disse, entre soluços.

Theodore ficou assustado. Luna... _Chorando_?

-Não estou repudiando você, Luna, é só que...

-Está me repudiando sim! Você não olha mais para mim, não me toca, parece que tem nojo do meu corpo! Olha só como você me trata! Eu só queria fazer carinho em você, seu grosseiro! Estou cansada disso!

-Mas Luna, eu não fiz nada! Eu só queria dorm...

-Você está me desprezando! Eu estou lhe causando repulsa! Por que não me deixa de uma vez? Deve estar louco para fazer isso. Pois vá! Vá!

Theodore ficou aturdido com aquela atitude. Luna chorando? Gritando desesperada? Essa não era a Luna que ele conhecia. Não. Precisava se acalmar para poder falar com ela.

-Vou buscar um copo d'água para você se acalmar-ele disse, ignorando a jarra deixada pelo Elfo e indo até a cozinha.

-Pois vá! Assim você fica bem longe de sua esposa asquerosa, não é? –A loira respondeu, chorosa.

Na cozinha, Theodore bebeu uns três copos d'água antes de voltar para o quarto antes de levar um para Luna. O que era aquilo? Será que ela tinha endoidado de vez?

Pensou por alguns instantes e logo concluiu: estava diante de um típico chilique de mulher grávida.

-E eu achando que isso era lenda! - Murmurou. Aquele excesso de sensibilidade não poderia ser outra coisa. "Melhor eu tomar cuidado, ou ela vai me esfolar!"

Voltou ao quarto. Luna ainda estava chorosa, mas parecia mais calma.

-Tome, querida. Beba isto, você está nervosa demais.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar chamuscante:

-_Querida_? Agora sou querida? Fugiu de mim como Ron Weasley fugindo de aranhas e agora me chama de querida?

Começou a beber a água. Theodore não sabia o que fazer.

-Você não gosta mais de mim. Me despreza! Me ignora! Deve ser um castigo para você estar ao meu lado. Por que não me deixa de uma vez?

Theodore sentou-se ao lado de Luna, esperando ela terminar a água. A loira terminou e levantou-se. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta, Theodore perguntou para onde ela iria.

-Vou para algum lugar onde ninguém tenha nojo de mim.

-Você está enganada, querida. Nada disso que você disse é verdade. – Retrucou o homem, levantando-se e indo em direção à esposa.

-É sim, Theodore. Eu percebo pelas suas atitudes. Você quer distância de mim.

-Não quero não. Se eu quisesse, não iria te beijar assim...

E fazendo-a virar, beijou Luna longamente, um beijo sensual, profundo, como não acontecia há tempos. E continuou:

-Se você me provocasse nojo eu não ia te abraçar assim...

E abraçou Luna, tocando o seu corpo carinhosamente, apesar da barriga. _Aquela_ barriga...

Sentiu o corpo dela relaxando, se aconchegando naquele abraço, como se o esperasse há anos. E como não poderia deixar de ser, o seu próprio corpo começou a pedir mais, pedir Luna, querer grudar nela e nunca mais se separar.

"Theodore, o que você está fazendo? Não! Você não pode! Não pode fazer isso, não com ela nesse estado!" Theodore lutava contra os próprios pensamentos, tentando resistir ao desejo crescente.

-Se você me causasse repulsa - ele disse, enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço da esposa e ia tirando sua roupa - eu não iria te amar assim...

"O que está fazendo, Theodore? Resista! Você não pode agir assim, ou ela alimentará esperanças de que tudo esteja bem. Não seja burro!" A voz interior queria afastá-lo de Luna, mas como ele poderia resistir a ela?

Sentiu o calor do corpo de sua amada e o desejo que ele emanava. Ela queria aquele momento. E Theodore não conseguiria lhe dizer não.

Ele fez Luna deitar-se, enquanto olhava no fundo de seus olhos. Havia uma cumplicidade naquele instante que fazia com que se sentissem mais unidos do que jamais haviam estado anteriormente. Theodore mergulhou em mais um beijo, sentindo Luna e todo o amor que ela queria lhe oferecer.

Mas e _aquela_ barriga? Como fariam isso sem que ele tocasse _aquela_ barriga e sentisse aquela indesejada gravidez tão perto? Será que ele resistiria? Seria capaz de suportar?

Sentiu as pernas dela enlaçando-o. Era tarde demais para desistir. Luna o apertava contra seu corpo, desejando-o ali, bem junto a ela, para viverem aquele momento em que eram um só.

Theodore se afastou por alguns instantes e tirou a própria roupa, sem deixar de olhar para Luna, que respirava ansiosa, sem nada dizer. Então voltou para junto dela e acariciou seu corpo, seu rosto, seus cabelos, e começou a amá-la sem pressa, delicadamente.

Era uma sensação diferente fazer amor com Luna naquele momento. A presença daquele bebê, _daquela_ barriga, tornava tudo muito estranho - e ele tinha de admitir que não era necessariamente ruim. Havia algo de sublime no modo como Luna procurava proteger a barriga, enquanto se entregava à paixão com todas as suas forças. Ao mesmo tempo, ele próprio tentava não ser impulsivo, sabendo que não seria bom para ela. Mas nada era capaz de diminuir o desejo que havia entre os dois. Luna sussurrava o nome dele, e os sons do prazer que ele sentia enchiam o ambiente, tudo isso criando uma atmosfera de sedução que os envolvia mais e mais.

-Theodore, não me deixe – murmurou Luna, arquejando.

-Nunca vou te deixar - respondeu ele, achando estranho aquele pedido, bem no meio do amor.

Quis ver o rosto dela, olhar aqueles olhos brilhantes que tanto amava. Fitou seu rosto, ainda amando-a, e viu ali o reflexo do que ele próprio sentia. Estava tudo tão diferente, não sabia o porquê, mas aquela mulher agora lhe parecia ainda mais especial.

"Claro! Agora ela é a mãe do meu..."

Apertou os olhos antes que pudesse completar a frase. Não podia deixar esse pensamento se formar. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Era hora apenas de amá-la, senti-la ali, bem junto. Sentia o suor que emanava do corpo dela e o seu cheiro, ela era sua, sua, isso ninguém poderia lhe roubar.

Viu Luna relaxar, satisfeita, e quando chegou ao seu limite, deitou-se ao lado da esposa, abraçando-a. Ela o fitou, com olhar apaixonado, demonstrando sua felicidade pelo que tinha acontecido. Ele apenas beijou-a e a acariciou, e em silêncio, Luna adormeceu.

* * *

Luna estava dormindo entre os braços de Theodore, que não conseguia adormecer.

"Seu burro", pensava ele. "Não devia ter se deixado levar! Como pôde sucumbir? Agora ela vai alimentar esperanças, vai achar que tudo está bem! Seu idiota! Não devia ter deixado isso acontecer!"

Olhou para a loira, e a expressão satisfeita no rosto dela não negava o quanto tinha lhe agradado aquela noite.

"Amanhã será um dia difícil", previu ele, e mais uma vez tentou dormir.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Theodore acordou sozinho na cama. Passou algum tempo olhando para o teto, imaginando como Luna o receberia depois daquela noite.

Finalmente encorajou-se e levantou. Arrumou-se e desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

Luna estava absolutamente feliz e sorridente, com uma leveza notável, transpirando satisfação. E como de costume ultimamente, conversava com a barriga:

-E ontem à noite papai foi tão carinhoso com a mamãe, sabe, meu bebê. Foi tão lindo! Sei que você estava lá, mas não posso lhe contar mais coisas, porque você é só um bebê e tenho certeza de que estava dormindo na hora.

Theodore suspirou, antevendo o que o esperava.

-Bom dia, querido! – Exclamou a loira, indo em sua direção e beijando-o calorosamente.

-Bom dia, Luna. –Ele respondeu, cauteloso.

-Estava esperando você para tomarmos o café da manhã - ela disse, mostrando a mesa caprichosamente arrumada.

Theodore acomodou-se à frente de Luna. Sentiu-se incomodado com o olhar dela, mas nada disse.

Ela, no entanto, não esperou muito para falar.

-Théo, a noite de ontem foi maravilhosa. Eu achava que você tinha perdido o desejo por mim, por causa do bebê, e estou vendo que isso não aconteceu.

Ele sorriu.

-Fico feliz que tenha sido bom.

Os dois iniciaram a refeição. Após alguns minutos, Luna perguntou:

-Então, Theodore. Já se acostumou com a vida nova?

-Vida nova? Do que está falando?

-Do nosso filho, é claro! Já se acostumou com a ideia de ser papai?

Theodore a olhou com cara irritada:

-Lá vem você outra vez com essa história.

Uma expressão de profunda decepção tomou conta do rosto de Luna.

-Mas Theodore! Você ontem estava tão carinhoso comigo! Nem se preocupou em não encostar na barriga. Pensei que tivesse mudado de pensamento. – Ela tinha agora um ar de tristeza.

Theodore a encarou:

-O que aconteceu ontem não muda nada. Não confunda as coisas. Eu amo você, Luna, com todas as minhas forças. Mas não me peça para agir como se estivesse tudo bem, pois não está. Você está se enganando se pensa que esse bebê é motivo para alguma alegria.

-Theodore!

-É isso mesmo! Você quer se iludir? Então faça isso sem mim. Eu não vou apoiar essa maluquice.

-Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Não acredito mesmo! – Disse Luna, indignada, e saiu da mesa, indo em direção ao quarto.

Theodore passou as mãos pela cabeça, nervoso e irritado. Respirou fundo e resmungou:

-Maldita gravidez! Só serviu para nos atrapalhar! Se ao menos fosse para termos um filho normal, mas _eu sei _que não será! E agora ela está lá de novo, irritada comigo. Será que não pensa no que está fazendo? Não quero um monstrinho perto de mim para me lembrar que não sou um homem normal.

Atormentado, permaneceu ali sozinho por muito tempo, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Passado algum tempo, Theodore resolveu subir até o quarto, de onde Luna não saía havia um bom tempo. Achou que ela estaria magoada e brava, sentada em algum canto e emburrada.

Para sua surpresa, porém, ela estava diante do espelho e dava risadas. Havia um grande número de roupas, muitas saias, sobre a cama.

-Você vai sair? –Perguntou Theodore, estranhando aquela alegria exagerada.

-Não, Theodore, estou apenas experimentando estas roupas - ela respondeu, tentando abotoar a saia que usava. –Já não servem! Não consigo fechar!

Ela tirou a saia sorrindo, atirou-a a um monte de outras peças que não serviam mais e pegou outra. Theodore sentou-se e ficou observando, sem nada dizer.

"Está perdendo as formas", pensou."E está gostando disso. Doida. Completamente pirada. Só pode ser", pensava sem conseguir deixar de achar gracioso o modo como ela se admirava diante do espelho.

E ela ia experimentando as roupas, feliz, notando que a barriga crescia e já podia ser notada. Ria com gosto a cada nova peça de roupa que descartava.

-Não serve... Não serve... Nossa! Estou ganhando barriga rápido demais!

Theodore deu um sorriso furtivo, não conseguindo evitar o encanto ao vê-la.

-Vai precisar de roupas novas.

-Sim! Ah, que bom! Temos um bom pretexto pra visitar o Beco Diagonal! Você vai comigo, não é?

Theodore deu um sorriso resignado.

-Claro querida. Como queira.

E ficou observando-a, refletindo sobre como era injusto alguém como Luna passar por aquele momento, mas estando fadada à decepção final.

* * *

**N/A.**: Mais um capítulo! Sejam legais e me mandem reviews!!! Quero saber o que estão achando, o que gostariam que acontecesse,etc,etc. Vamos lá, não poupem o teclado!!!

Kimberly,obrigada por ler e comentar! Seus incentivos valem ouro!

Até mais!!!

Padma

* * *


	6. Sinais de vida

**SINAIS DE VIDA**

_"No meio da conversa, de um caso terminando,  
Um fala e o outro escuta e os olhos vão chorando,  
A lógica de tudo é o desamor que chega  
Depois que um descobre que o outro não se entrega..."_

_

* * *

_

O tempo ia passando. Theodore e Luna continuavam como cão e gato diante da inesperada gestação.

Luna não demonstrava o menor descontentamento. Ao contrário: a cada novidade, sentia-se mais feliz. Cada coisa que aprendia, cada novo detalhe, tudo era motivo para ampliar seu sorriso e deixá-la animada.

Em contrapartida, Theodore estava cada vez mais sombrio. Não conseguia pensar em nada de positivo sobre aquele momento.

Os dias eram silenciosos e quase não havia mais conversas naquela casa. Era visível o contraste entre o marido rabugento e a esposa empolgada. Ela chegava com sacolas de sapatinhos, mantas, roupinhas, e às vezes olhava algumas na frente dele, tentando fazer com que se animasse. Mas ele nada dizia.

O antigo escritório tinha sido esvaziado para dar lugar ao quarto do bebê, em frente ao dos pais. Mas Theodore não sabia o que estava se passando lá. Não entrara no recinto nem uma única vez após ver que os móveis tinham sido realocados em uma salinha.

As brigas eram rotineiras. Mas não se estendiam por muito tempo: eram trocas de palavras ríspidas, sarcasmo e ironias. Mas os dois eram tão ligados que logo procuravam voltar a se falar. Magoavam-se e perdoavam-se com a mesma frequência.

E assim iam vivendo, reagindo de formas completamente opostas ao mesmo evento.

Em uma manhã, o casal tomava o café, quando Theodore notou que Luna olhava triste e pensativa para a comida.

-Você está bem?

-Ahn? Ah, sim. Estou bem, Theodore.

-A comida está lhe fazendo mal?

-Não. Está ótima. Mas eu estou com vontade de comer uma coisa...

-O quê?

-Chocolate.

Theodore ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Isso é fácil, amor. Eu termino o café e vou lá fora buscar para você. -Disse carinhosamente.

Luna olhou-o com ternura e respondeu:

-Obrigada, querido. Fico feliz por você querer me ajudar. Mas não é chocolate dos trouxas que eu estou querendo.

-E qual é?

Luna fez uma expressão arrebatada, como se estivesse encantada com alguma coisa. Então suspirou, sorriu e disse:

-Quadradinhos de chocolate feitos pelo Rúbeo Hagrid!

Theodore sufocou uma risada.

-Rúbeo Hagrid? O guarda-caça de Hogwarts?

-Sim, Theodore. Ele mesmo. –Informou Luna, com uma expressão de desagrado por ele ter rido. Theodore esforçou-se e parou de rir.

-Me desculpe querida, mas jamais soube que Hagrid fosse conhecido por seus dotes culinários. Aliás, eu nem sabia que vocês eram amigos.

-Pois fomos sim! Logo quando cheguei à escola. Foi muito importante ter contado com ele. Acho que eu teria fugido de lá, se não fosse Hagrid.

-Fugido? Por quê?

Luna se arrumou na cadeira. Com ar pensativo começou a contar a história.

-Como você sabe, Theodore, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha nove anos.

-Sim – concordou o homem.

-Eu fiquei muito triste, afinal, éramos muito ligadas. Mas eu fui me recuperando, dando força ao meu pai e ele a mim. Depois de algum tempo eu ainda me sentia triste pensando nela, mas já estava entendendo as coisas. Então veio a carta de Hogwarts. Eu fiquei apavorada ao recebê-la.

-Apavorada? Mas todos os bruxos ficam ansiosos para irem para a escola! Você ficou com medo?

-Sim. Eu já não tinha a minha mãe. Então, não queria ficar longe do meu pai.

"Como filha de um bruxo, eu já sabia que a carta chegaria quando eu tivesse 11 anos. Mas ao ver aquele envelope, entrei em pânico. Meu pai sorria, mas eu estava em choque. Nem quis saber: saí correndo e me tranquei no quarto.

"Papai ficou um bom tempo batendo na porta, e eu não queria sair. Aquela casa era o meu mundo, e minha família era o meu pai. Eu não queria ficar longe dele, e nem deixá-lo sozinho.

"Depois de algum tempo, deixei papai entrar para conversar comigo. Então contei para ele todos os meus medos. Mas ele me animou, sabe? Falou de como era legal estudar em Hogwarts. Disse que eu poderia ter a minha própria varinha e fazer feitiços. E que conheceria muitas pessoas e faria muitos amigos."

Nesse momento, parou de falar e suspirou levemente, com ar triste. Então continuou:

"Papai pediu a uma amiga que ajudasse a me arrumar. Até hoje me lembro da trança, da roupa nova e do perfume. Eu estava tão bonitinha, limpinha, cheirosa e animada!

"Me despedi do papai com um grande sorriso, apesar de insegura. Ele parecia muito orgulhoso de mim. Então, entrei no trem, e fiquei no corredor, pensando no que deveria fazer. Um monitor me viu, e me levou para um compartimento. Só havia alunos maiores, do sexto ano, e eles não deram muita atenção à minha presença. Então peguei um exemplar da revista do meu pai, e aí eles começaram a zombar por eu lê-la. Eu não dei atenção a eles, então ficaram dando risadinhas e me olhando. E assim seguimos até chegar à estação.

"Quando chegamos à escola, eu me encantei com tudo o que vi. Estava achando tudo muito bom. Mas quando fui conversar com meus colegas de casa, foi chato. Eu comentei sobre os testrálios e eles riram de mim. E comentei sobre a revista, e aí riram mais ainda. E então eu virei a Di Lua.

"Nos dias seguintes eu tentei me enturmar, mas sempre me tornava alvo de piadas e chacotas. Isso me fez mal. Então comecei a escrever para casa, pedindo para voltar. Papai achou que eu estava apenas assustada, e continuava me incentivando a estudar e fazer amigos.

"Então, parei de procurar as pessoas. Ficava só, cuidando das minhas coisas. E assim, quando tínhamos dias livres, eu ficava vagando pelos jardins da escola, procurando coisas para fazer. Como a casa de Hagrid costumava ter animais curiosos, eu sempre ficava por lá espreitando.

"Um dia passei em frente à cabana e a porta estava aberta. Tinha um unicórnio doentinho, do qual ele estava tratando. Eu fiquei encantada e entrei, apesar de Hagrid não estar lá. Fiquei acariciando o bichinho, ele era muito lindo!"

-Tudo bem, Luna – interveio Theodore. – Só não entendo o que os chocolates têm a ver com isso.

-Calma! Já estou chegando lá! Então, como eu ia dizendo, fiquei brincando com o unicórnio e esqueci a hora. Então Hagrid apareceu, e quando me viu ralhou comigo. "Ei menina! O que está fazendo aí? Não sabe que não se deve entrar nas casas dos outros sem ser convidada?"

-Você deve ter levado um baita susto!

-Sim. Quando o vi enorme daquele jeito brigando comigo, fiquei apavorada. Me levantei na mesma hora e saí correndo enquanto pedia desculpas. Quando cheguei lá fora, parei. Fiquei triste, porque estava me distraindo e de repente chega alguém e me põe para correr. Então comecei a chorar e fiquei ali parada, secando as lágrimas e soluçando.

"Acho que ele sentiu pena de mim, porque logo depois o ouvi chamando. 'Garotinha, você quer ver o unicórnio? ' Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele fez um gesto com a mão, me convidando a voltar. E então fiquei lá com o bichinho de novo. Após algum tempo ele perguntou se eu gostava de chocolate. Eu disse que sim, e aí ele me ofereceu os quadradinhos. Eram muito gostosos e engraçados, faziam a boca ficar grudenta, a gente quase não conseguia abri-la depois de comer! Bem, depois deste dia passei a visitá-lo de vez em quando. Era bem divertido."

-Ah... Está explicado então. Mas não entendo. Você nunca falou de Hagrid. Eu não sabia que tinham ficado amigos, nunca a vi conversando com ele.

O olhar de Luna ficou triste.

-Aquele era o ano da Câmara Secreta. Logo as regras para andar pelo castelo ficaram mais rígidas, e depois Hagrid foi preso. Ele voltou mais tarde, mas acho que não lembrava mais de mim.

A loira encarou seu prato por alguns segundos, como se revivesse uma grande decepção.

-Afinal, é uma bobeira eu querer aqueles quadradinhos de chocolate, não é? Já se passaram anos... Muito bem, Theodore. Acho que vou aceitar sua oferta. Chocolates trouxas bastarão para passar o desejo.

Theodore terminou seu café, observando Luna furtivamente e refletindo sobre o que ela tinha lhe contado. Depois lhe deu um beijo e saiu para comprar os chocolates.

Minutos mais tarde retornou, trazendo três barras diferentes.

-Querida, esqueci de perguntar qual você queria, então trouxe três diferentes. Veja por qual vai começar. – E sorriu, entregando-lhe o pacote.

-Oh! – Ela exclamou, animada. – Obrigada, Theodore! Vou devorá-los agora mesmo! Veja, bebê! Papai trouxe o chocolate para nós!

Theodore fez um barulho esquisito na garganta e foi até a cozinha beber água. Ao retornar, sentou-se em uma poltrona, observando Luna, que comia os chocolates feliz, sentada no sofá.

Seu pensamento começou a vagar em um mundo de possibilidades. Possibilidades surreais diante da realidade que ele e a esposa estavam vivendo.

Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que não podiam ser um casal normal, viver os mesmos sonhos de qualquer outro, ter briguinhas bobas e discussões da relação, saírem, ficar o mês inteiro longe de casa? Não podiam ser uma jovem e feliz família, à espera de seu primeiro filho, planejando, imaginando como seria seu rosto, seu cabelinho, escolhendo um nome? Mas não... Ele era apenas um homem amaldiçoado eternamente, um lobisomem egoísta o suficiente para se prender a uma mulher mesmo sabendo que não poderia lhe dar uma vida normal. Um lobisomem burro o bastante para engravidar a mulher menos cética do mundo e deixá-la sonhar com um filho que certamente seria uma aberração, uma fonte de dor e vergonha. Burro, burro, mil vezes burro, é o que ele era. Tanto dizia amar Luna e permitiu que um absurdo desse acontecesse. Não soube cuidar dela. Mas pensando bem... Por quê? Por que as coisas tinham que ser desse jeito? Por que ele tinha que ter sido amaldiçoado? Por que não podiam simplesmente ter uma vida normal?

-Theodore!

-Ah... O quê? – Respondeu o homem, despertando de seus pensamentos.

-Tem o bastante para nós dois! Pode pegar um pouco para você. – Declarou a loira, oferecendo a ele os chocolates.

-Ah! Obrigado, querida. Mas não se preocupe, pode comer. Eu trouxe para você.

-Sim, mas estou vendo que você quer. Está me olhando com carinha de mendigo pidão. Vamos, pegue!

Theodore sorriu e pegou um pedacinho do chocolate que Luna comia. Ela estudou-o por alguns instantes. Então comentou:

-Você está estranho, Theodore. Parece que seus pensamentos estão em outro país. Algum problema?

Ele tentou disfarçar:

-Nada demais, meu bem. Algumas coisas do trabalho. Chatices. Não se preocupe, são só coisas de rotina.

A loira o observou por mais alguns segundos. Então se aproximou do marido e disse:

-Não estou cuidando bem de você, não é? Com tantos desentendimentos, acabei te deixando de lado. Mas eu não quero isso. Não quero que meu maridinho lindo fique sozinho, remoendo problemas.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou.

-Ora, Luna. Não pense assim. Você está aqui agora e é isso que importa. – Respondeu, brincando com os cabelos dela.

-Nada disso – ela contestou, fazendo com que ele lhe desse as costas e começando a massagear-lhe os ombros. - Eu prometi cuidar de você e estou sendo negligente. Vamos acabar com isso. Hoje serei sua escrava. Passarei o dia fazendo tudo o que você quiser, meu amo! – E fez uma reverência, parecendo um gênio da lâmpada.

Theodore sorriu e virou-se, segurando Luna pela cintura e puxando-a a seu encontro. Apesar de incomodado com a barriga tocando-o, deixou-se cair no sofá com ela sobre si.

-Não preciso de uma escrava. Preciso de uma esposa linda e carinhosa, e isso eu já tenho.

E os dois se beijaram de um modo caloroso como há tempos não acontecia.

Naquele dia, Luna dedicou-se a agradar Theodore em tudo o que pôde. Preparou sua comida preferida, pôs as músicas de que ele gostava, arrumou-se do modo que o agradava. Theodore entrou no clima e procurou ser o mais agradável possível. Não fez nenhum comentário sobre o bebê e aceitou tudo o que Luna propôs.

E depois de muito tempo, a harmonia estava presente naquela casa.

À noite, os dois se deitaram e ficaram enroscados por um longo tempo, namorando como há tempos não faziam. Conversaram, riram e trocaram carinhos, envoltos naquela atmosfera amorosa.

Então, Luna disse, de um modo sensual:

-Sua escrava já está dispensada? Que pena! Estava esperando que o senhor solicitasse um certo serviço, meu amo.

Theodore fitou-a com uma expressão curiosa:

-Como assim? Já passei um dia de nababo! Você quer trabalhar ainda mais? – questionou, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

-Tem certos serviços que dão mais _prazer_ do que trabalho. – Sugeriu a loira, languidamente.

O homem sorriu, compreendendo as intenções dela. Imediatamente, a voz em seu cérebro começou a alertá-lo do perigo. Mas desta vez ele nem tentou se segurar. Estava com tanta saudade daquele corpo que ignorou tudo, até a barriguinha crescida da esposa, e começou a despi-la.

-Como desejar, senhora. Se minha atraente _escrava_ deseja tanto me ver satisfeito, não vou lhe negar isso. – Brincou, dando mordidinhas na orelha dela. -Venha escrava, satisfazer o seu amo!

Luna sorriu, se entregando com toda a paixão e os dois viveram uma linda noite de amor.

Quando Luna já estava dormindo, Theodore começou a escrever uma carta. "Não posso garantir que dará certo, amor. Mas por você eu vou tentar". E olhou ternamente para a mulher que dormia.

**

* * *

**

Dias depois, uma coruja chegou à casa.

-Theodore! Tem um pacote aqui para você!

Theodore apareceu correndo.

-Finalmente! Estou esperando há tempos!

Pegou a carta que estava junto com o pacote e leu, sorrindo.

-Ah! Exatamente como eu esperava! - E abrindo o pacote, mostrou-o a Luna. - Veja só o que consegui para você, querida!

Ela olhou interessada e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa:

-Quadradinhos de chocolate!

Animada, pegou o pacote e sentou se no sofá, completamente surpresa.

-Que bom, Theodore! Você conseguiu os quadradinhos para mim! Como fez?

-Enviei uma carta para o Hagrid. Não te falei nada, porque não queria que ficasse ansiosa. Mas expliquei a ele a situação e ele enviou o que pedi. E está enviando recomendações a você – completou, entregando a ela a carta que acompanhava o pacote.

-Ah! – Suspirou, emocionada. – Ele se lembra de mim! Obrigada, Hagrid! Foi muito legal de sua parte me enviar isto! – Comentou, falando com a carta, como se Hagrid pudesse ouvi-la através do pergaminho.

Luna pegou um dos quadradinhos e com olhar de criança, enfiou-o na boca. Segundos depois começou a rir, sem conseguir abri-la. Theodore a olhava com ternura. "Parece uma menina", pensou.

E mais uma vez começou a pensar em como seriam as coisas se ele não fosse um amaldiçoado. Se fosse um homem normal, e não precisasse temer aquele ser que Luna estava gerando. Se não virasse uma fera todos os meses. Por que, pensava Theodore, por que tinha que ter sido mordido? Por que teve que ser condenado a viver naquela angústia?

-Theodore! – Chamou Luna.

-Sim, querida. – Respondeu, despertando de seus devaneios.

Luna olhou-o com uma expressão de travessura.

-O que será que acontece se nos beijarmos assim, com a boca cheia desse chocolate grudento?

-Oras – Riu-se Theodore – vamos ficar grudados! Seria nojento, não?

-Nem um pouco. – Ela respondeu, se aproximando. – Acho que seria uma experiência fascinante...

-Luna, não! – Theodore tentava se esquivar. – Não é higiênic...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ela o atacou com um beijo de chocolate que realmente os deixou grudados e rindo muito por vários minutos, e que fez Theodore pensar que ao lado de Luna, a vida realmente só poderia ser doce... Como chocolate.

**

* * *

**

**Dias depois...**

Theodore acordou e não encontrou Luna no quarto. Desceu para procurá-la e ouviu uma voz chorosa, vinda da cozinha.

Preocupado, foi ver o que acontecia. Ouviu a loira dizendo:

-Você tem que me deixar comer, filho! Assim mamãe fica doente! Faz dias que não consigo comer nada direito! Quer que eu fique fraquinha e não aguente carregá-lo?

-O que houve, Luna? – Indagou Theodore, entrando no cômodo.

-É o seu filho que não me deixa comer. Eu nem consigo olhar pra isso! – Apontou os ovos com bacon sobre a mesa.

-Não fique assim – ele a acalmou, abraçando-a e lhe acariciando os cabelos. – Vou preparar algo para você, já que a comida do elfo não está lhe agradando.

-Você vai cozinhar? – Comentou, rabugenta, a futura mãe. – Vai conseguir preparar algo palatável?

-Claro que sim! – Theodore garantiu em tom confiante. – Veja só.

Com todo o cuidado, preparou para ela um suco de laranja e quatro torradas com queijo. Luna inspirou, para sentir o cheiro da comida. Apesar do cuidado de Theodore, as torradas queimaram levemente nas bordas e o suco ficou um pouco mais doce do que o necessário, mas Luna nem se incomodou.

-Parece bom! – comentou, e pôs-se a comer, sem dificuldade. – Obrigada, Theodore. Estar grávida é maravilhoso, mas essa parte da comida é bem difícil. Espero que os enjoos parem logo.

Theodore ignorou o comentário, indo ocupar – se com outras coisas. Algum tempo depois, observou que Luna estava arrumada para sair. "Aonde vai?", perguntou.

-Tenho uma consulta médica pré-natal. – Sorriu, animando-se. – Você quer vir comigo? Assim poderá ver o desenvolvimento da criança e...

-Tenho trabalho. Trouxe algumas coisas para fazer aqui. – Esquivou-se o homem, insistindo em não se envolver com aquela história.

- Está bem, querido. –O olhar dela tornou-se triste. –Então, vou indo. Não quero me atrasar. Obrigada pela comida, estava realmente boa.

Beijou o marido e saiu.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Luna retornou. Entrou apressada em casa, sentou-se no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos . Theodore estava saindo da cozinha e a viu. Correu até ela, preocupado, agachando-se diante da esposa. "O que houve, querida?"

A loira o abraçou, fazendo com que se sentasse junto a ela. Apertava - o com força. Estava chorando, o que deixou Theodore assustado – Não estava acostumado a vê-la chorar.

-O que houve, meu bem? Fale, para que eu possa te ajudar.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a barriga?", Questionou-se. Então, Luna o olhou nos olhos e disse:

-Eu amo você, Theodore. Muito. Mais que tudo neste mundo! E não importa o que digam, nunca duvide disso. Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo por ser casada por você, e tenho muito orgulho de ser a mãe do seu filho, tá?

-Obrigado, Luna. –Ele disse, beijando sua cabeça. – Mas está tudo bem?

-Está. Sempre estará se eu puder contar com você. Eu te amo! Te amo! Te amo!

Theodore e Luna ficaram muito tempo abraçados, sem que ele pudesse compreender o enigma por trás daquelas lágrimas.

* * *

Dias mais tarde, Luna esteve em outra consulta médica. Retornou com ar angustiado. Theodore, percebendo que havia algo errado, questionou-a.

-Estive conversando com outras mães, que estão no quarto mês também. Todas já sentiram os bebês mexendo, mas eu não.

Inspirou profundamente, expirou e continuou:

-Estou com medo, Théo. E se houver algo errado? Os curandeiros me dizem que está tudo bem, que algumas vezes os bebês demoram a mexer. Mas eu morro de medo! Quero que tudo dê certo! Quero ver a carinha dele. Quero carregá-lo no colo, quero vê-lo crescer! Eu não suporto a ideia de que algo dê errado.

Theodore ficou assustado. Então o bebê não se mexia? Talvez fosse a prova do que ele sempre pensara. Talvez fosse a hora de ter aquela difícil conversa e despertá-la para a realidade.

-Luna – começou, segurando as mãos dela. – Você sempre soube que não poderia dar certo.

- O quê? – Indagou a loira, confusa.

-Filhos, Luna. Você sempre soube que não poderíamos... Que _eu_ não poderia. Agora, você precisa aceitar.

-Aceitar o quê? Do que está falando?

-Da gravidez, Luna! Você sempre soube que não poderia vingar, e ficou se iludindo! Agora precisa aceitar os fatos.

-F-fatos? –Gaguejou, perplexa, a loira. – Que fatos? O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou, nervosa.

-Ora! Junte dois mais dois! Você mesma disse que ele não mexe, então é porque está...

-Para, Théo! –Ela gritou, assustando-o. –Para!Para!PARA! –Ela gritava, com as mãos na cabeça. –Para, por favor, para! Para! – E sentou, chorando, com as mãos tapando os ouvidos.

- Você tem que aceitar, Luna! Quanto mais se iludir, mais irá sofrer!

-Cale a boca! –Explodiu Luna, levantando-se impetuosamente do sofá. – Eu estou preocupada, estou sofrendo com essa angústia, e em vez de me apoiar você me assusta mais? Você não tem sentimentos?

- Tenho sim, e é por isso que eu quero que você acorde! Quanto mais alto você sonha, pior será quando tiver que acordar!

-Vá para o inferno! - Luna gritou outra vez, atirando um porta-retratos em direção ao marido, que deu um salto para desviar. – Vá morar com o diabo e leve suas ideias estúpidas para contar a ele!

E virou-se para subir as escadas, zangada.

Theodore a alcançou antes que subisse e a puxou, fazendo com que o encarasse:

-Será possível que você não entende? Sou um lobisomem!Lo-bi-so-mem! Pare de agir como se tudo fosse normal!

-Sabe qual é o seu problema? – Replicou ela, num tom desafiador. –Você dá muita importância à sua metade _lobis_ e esquece que na maior parte do tempo é _homem_.

E virou-se outra vez, subindo em direção ao quarto.

Após essa briga, ficaram sem se falar por algum tempo. Luna ainda angustiada, mas Theodore se recusava a falar qualquer coisa que o tornasse cúmplice daquele delírio. Assim, tudo o que fazia era lamentar intimamente por vê-la triste.

Certo dia estavam sentados na sala de estar, alheios um ao outro. Theodore lidava com algumas coisas do trabalho e Luna lia um livro com nomes de bebês, murmurando:

- Vejamos. Tenho que escolher um que tenha um significado bonito. Deixe - me ver. Lisa. Leslie. Louis. Lausanne. Lilith. Lauren. Liam. Luke. Laurent. Larry. Oh! – Ofegou, repentinamente.

-T-Theodore! – Luna parecia espantada. Um sorriso se desenhando em seu rosto, a cada segundo se ampliando.

O homem desviou os olhos de sua papelada, observando Luna. Ela estava com as mãos sobre o ventre. O livro estava no chão. Ela parecia emocionada.

Theodore entendeu que ela falaria da criança. Fosse o que fosse, estaria mais uma vez entrando naquela viagem, imaginando coisas. Não, ele não ia apoiar aquilo.

Levantou-se abruptamente e saiu sala.

Luna apertou os lábios e inspirou, segurando lágrimas que queriam chegar. Não, não choraria. Não naquele momento. Tinha esperado demais por ele.

Dividida entre a mágoa e a emoção, levantou a blusa, descobrindo a barriga, e continuou acariciando-a, enquanto dizia, comovida:

-Oi meu bebê! Aqui é a mamãe Luna.

Sua voz tremeu.

-Não ligue para o papai, ele é um bobão.

Uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos. Ela a enxugou com as costas da mão, e sorriu, sentindo os movimentos do bebê mais uma vez.

-Eu te amo, tá? Até que enfim resolveu se esticar! Pode chutar à vontade! É muito bom sentir que você está aí.

E com os olhos fechados, chorando ao mesmo tempo de felicidade e desapontamento, suspirou, declarando:

-É bom demais ser a sua mamãe.

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá pessoal!

Mais um capítulo. Aproveitem!

Coloquei no meu perfil os links para as capas das minhas fanfics (Obrigada pela ajuda, Ireth Hollow!). Deem uma olhadinha lá!

Kim, obrigada pelo carinho de sempre! Todos estamos torcendo para que Theodore aceite o filho... Mas parece que isso ainda vai demorar a acontecer... Fique atenta!

Marília, obrigada pela betagem e pelo apoio!!

Bjs e até a próxima!

Padma


	7. Vergonha

**VERGONHA**

I'll leave again  
'Cause I've been waiting in vain  
But you're so in love with yourself  
If I say my heart is sore  
Sounds like a cheap metaphor  
So I won't repeat it no more

* * *

_"Ganhei um canguru! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!_

_Ganhei um canguru! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!"_

-Ah, ah, ah, ah!

Luna cantava e caía na gargalhada. O bebê não parava de se mexer, para sua felicidade. Ela ria ao se comparar com uma mãe-canguru, carregando o filho que "pulava".

A loira não tinha digerido a postura do marido diante de sua preocupação com o filho que não se movimentara. A falta de companheirismo dele não lhe passou despercebida e ela estava muito magoada. E isso o estava incomodando profundamente, uma vez que ela mal lhe dirigia a palavra.

O mau humor do rapaz era evidente. Estava sempre de cara amarrada, insatisfeito por ela não lhe dar atenção. Aquele delírio estava indo longe demais, pensava ele.

Luna estava arrumada para sair. Vestia uma calça larguinha e confortável, e uma blusa que deixava sua barriga bem evidente. Ela parecia feliz por poder exibir a gravidez.

Theodore olhou-a por alguns instantes e disse:

-Por que não anda nua de uma vez?

-Porque não está tão calor, e... ora, Théo! Que bobagem é essa?

-Veja você - comentou Theodore. – Fica vestindo essas roupas. Não vê que está ridícula?

Luna estreitou os olhos.

-Estou muito bonita. Aliás, nunca me senti tão bem.

-Magra desse jeito e com este barrigão, parece uma cobra que engoliu um porco e não conseguiu digerir.

Os olhos de Luna eram fendas milimétricas quando ela replicou:

-Não sei que prazer lhe dá me insultar desse jeito. Mas tudo bem. Ao menos isso explica muitas coisas.

-Ah é? O quê, por exemplo?

Luna respirou fundo e sentou-se.

- Por exemplo, o fato de você ter perdido o desejo por mim.

-O quê? – surpreendeu-se Theodore, confuso.

-Você não me vê mais como mulher. Aliás, nem sei mais como me vê agora.

-Você está falando uma grande bobagem. Eu te amo.

-Não estou falando de amor, e sim de desejo.

-Não sei por que está com essas ideias.

A loira o encarou.

-Ora, Theodore. Você nem me olha mais! Nem toca em mim. Não me acaricia, não me beija... Você nem me procura mais, Theodore.

O homem contraiu os lábios e de repente pareceu nervoso. Desviou os olhos dos dela, tentando achar uma desculpa diante do que ela tinha dito. Pigarreou e tentou o melhor que pôde:

- Não é que eu tenha perdido o desejo. É que, com tudo isso, eu não quis incomodar você.

Luna observou o próprio corpo e replicou:

-Não está tão grande assim a ponto de nos atrapalhar, Théo.

Sem compreender as palavras dela, Theodore pensou por alguns instantes. Depois sorriu, entendendo a interpretação que ela dera às suas palavras.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Luna. Eu me referia ao fato de estarmos brigando tanto. Tem dias em que mal nos falamos! Eu não quero tratá-la como uma válvula de escape, só para satisfazer minhas necessidades masculinas.

- Mas que idiotice! Eu sou a sua mulher!

- Sim, mas entre nós tem que haver sentimento, e não só desejo.

-Mas há sentimento!

- Sei que há, mas estamos vivendo um momento complicado, e isso abala um pouco as coisas.

Luna debruçou-se sobre a mesa, falando de um modo ansioso, afobado:

-Eu sinto sua falta, Theodore. Meu desejo não diminuiu nem um pouquinho, se quer saber. Cada vez que dormimos juntos, eu espero que aconteça alguma coisa. Não me diga que não sente nada? Não é possível que tudo tenha acabado de uma hora para outra.

Theodore sentiu seu coração acelerar e não encarou Luna. Afinal, como iria se explicar sem ofendê-la?

O fato é que dormir junto a ela estava se tornando uma tortura. Cada vez que sentia a presença dela, seu cheiro, sua respiração, tornava-se mais difícil manter sua máscara de frieza. Era uma luta contra si próprio, senti-la e não tocá-la. Tocá-la e não amá-la. Mas tocar o corpo dela sem tocar aquela barriga e sentir aquele obscuro ser que estava sendo gerado era impossível, agora que ele era tão evidente.

Mas não podia dizer. Não poderia ser sincero quanto a isso. Confessar essa verdade seria construir um inquebrável muro entre os dois, e ele não ia se arriscar.

-Eu não quero te incomodar. Sei lá, de repente pode machucar...

-Como saberemos sem tentar?

-É melhor não. –Tentou finalizar, fugindo pela tangente.

Luna murchou.

-É como eu disse. Você não me quer. Não me deseja mais. Esfriou.

Theodore segurou as mãos dela e as apertou. Luna o encarou, seus grandes olhos cheios de tristeza.

-Luna. Entenda. Seria muito fácil fazer o que você quer, mas seria uma mentira. Eu já falei: não basta o desejo, tem que haver sentimento.

-Mas nós nos amamos! Ou você duvida que haja amor entre nós?

-Não duvido, Luna, mas como estamos vivendo esse amor? Ultimamente brigamos mais do que qualquer outra coisa!

- Bom, isso é porque você é tolo e fica fugindo das coisas, pois se fosse um pouco menos estúpido...

-Ah, agora eu sou o culpado? Está bem. A culpa é de Theodore, ele é o malvado, vamos todos atirar pedras em Theodore!

-Desculpe, Théo! – Luna apertou a mão dele. O marido estava vermelho, zangado, profundamente incomodado com as palavras da esposa. – Eu não quis ofendê-lo. Mas é que é tão difícil! Às vezes sinto como se você tivesse vergonha de mim.

-Ora! Que absurdo é esse, agora? Por que eu teria vergonha?

-Não sei, mas você age como se quisesse me esconder do mundo. Nunca mais saímos. Você mal olha para mim.

-Não fique colocando caraminholas nessa cabeça. Isso não existe.

Theodore estendeu um braço, convidando Luna a se aproximar. Ela atendeu ao pedido e se aconchegou no abraço dele. Theodore acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou ternamente. Alguns minutos depois, a loira se levantou.

-Preciso ir, ou vou me atrasar. Hoje tenho consulta médica, para ver se está tudo certo com o bebê. Nos vemos à noite, meu amor.

Luna deu um selinho no marido e saiu. Theodore ficou com o olhar preso na porta, pois um detalhe não lhe passou despercebido.

A loira costumava comentar tudo o que se passava sobre a gravidez com empolgação, animada, até mesmo ansiosa. Porém desta vez seu rosto transpareceu insegurança e até mesmo um traço de tristeza. Pareceu-lhe que a ideia de ir a uma consulta a estava incomodando – e inconscientemente sentiu-se culpado, pois sabia que se ele estivesse com ela, qualquer medo ou insegurança seria superado. "Mas não posso", pensou. "Não devo baixar a guarda. É pelo bem dela."

À noite, Theodore a viu chegar. Ela parecia exausta e arrasada. Sem perceber que ele estava por perto, Luna sentou-se no sofá, afundou o rosto nas mãos e chorou. Isso era o suficiente para aterrorizar Theodore, que não se acostumava a vê-la chorando.

Aproximou-se dela o mais rápido que pôde sem, no entanto, assustá-la.

-O que houve, meu amor? Você está bem?

Luna o agarrou e o apertou, ainda chorando.

-Está tudo bem. Ele está saudável e crescendo como deve. E vai ser muito lindo!

A loira permaneceu abraçada ao marido por muito tempo. Ambos estavam calados. Theodore sabia que ela estava omitindo alguma coisa, mas não perguntou. Se ela não queria dizer, ele não iria perguntar.

Aquelas lágrimas permaneceram no pensamento de Theodore por bastante tempo. Porém, ele demoraria muito ele para saber o que as motivara.

**

* * *

**

**Dias depois...**

Theodore estava no quarto, selecionando roupas em seu armário, quando Luna chegou, com um pote nas mãos.

-Hum, isto está uma delícia! – Dizia ela lambendo os dedos.

Theodore parou o que estava fazendo e observou-a. Indagou o que estava acontecendo.

-Estou comendo. É um doce muito bom. Quer experimentar? – Perguntou a loira, enfiando o dedo no pote e oferecendo-o, cheio de doce, para o marido.

Theodore sorriu e provou o doce.

-Realmente, é muito bom. – disse. - De onde você o trouxe?

Luna abriu um enorme sorriso:

-Nossos vizinhos. Os trouxas! Eles vivem me dando coisas: doces, frutas, roupinhas... As crianças deles não podem me ver, que me cercam e perguntam pelo bebê. Acho que os trouxas têm um carinho especial por gestantes.

-É, pode ser. – Comentou o homem, sem querer estender o assunto.

Luna olhou para a cama e viu as roupas que Theodore estava separando.

-Para que é isso, Théo? Estas vestes estão ruins? Não me diga que você engordou? – Ela se aproximou, apalpando-o. – Nem dá mais para sentir suas costelas! Que bom! Está gorducho, maridinho querido!

-Não é isso! – Ele retrucou, sorrindo. – É que vai haver uma festa do Gringotes, eles vão recepcionar uns investidores importantes e querem a presença dos funcionários. Preciso de vestes de gala.

-Uma festa? Ai, que coisa boa! Há quanto tempo não saímos juntos, vai ser muito legal!

A expressão de Theodore ficou estranha, um pouco tensa, um pouco envergonhada.

-Er... Luna... A festa será apenas para os funcionários.

Ela fez uma cara de desapontamento.

-Ah é? Não podem levar suas esposas? Que pena!

-Pois é – continuou Theodore, sem encará-la. – Também acho uma bobeira. Mas ordens são ordens.

-Então me deixe cuidar disso. Vou ver qual destas está em melhor estado e pedir a Damiz que cuide delas. Ou eu mesma cuidarei, esse elfo anda descuidado demais. Estive pensando em deixá-lo com papai, Theodore. Ele está tão velhinho, o elfo, quero dizer, e lá teria menos trabalho. O que você acha?

-Ah, faça o que achar melhor, querida. Mas deixe que eu cuido das roupas. – completou, tirando de modo afobado das mãos dela uma das vestes – Levo a um tintureiro e logo estará perfeita.

-Nada disso! Eu cuidarei das suas roupas. Sou sua esposa e tenho que cuidar de você – e isso inclui deixá-lo apresentável para uma reunião de trabalho.

-Sim, mas você anda ocupada demais, cansada, e não quero sobrecarregá-la. Não mesmo. – Ele parecia querer se esquivar de alguma coisa.

Luna torceu os lábios, contrariada:

-Está bem. Já que você _não_ insiste, não vou mexer nessas vestes. Satisfeito?

-Sim. Agora deixe-me arrumar essas roupas, e você poderia escrever para o seu pai enquanto isso, perguntando sobre o que ele acha de ficar com o elfo.

-Boa ideia! Vou indo então. E não faça bagunça no quarto, maridinho! Vou guardar um pouco do doce para você.

Alguns dias depois, Theodore se arrumava para a festa. Luna sentou-se na cama e observou-o se arrumar, sem dizer nada. Somente quando ele estava pronto, ela falou.

-Você está tão lindo! Estou até com receio de deixá-lo ir sozinho a esta festa. Tenho certeza de que vai ter um monte de bruxas de olho em você.

-Não se preocupe, amor. Logo que acabar, volto correndo para você.

-Assim espero. – Ela afirmou, séria. Então levantou-se e abraçou Theodore pelas costas, inspirando profundamente bem perto das orelhas dele.

-Ai, que cheiro bom! Ah, se você soubesse o quanto é difícil resistir, vendo você todo gostoso desse jeito... – Disse, sensual. Theodore virou-se para ela e respondeu, abraçando-a:

-Comporte-se, minha esposa. Você não quer que seu marido chegue à festa amassado e despenteado, quer?

-Não. Eu gostaria é de amassar e despentear você agora mesmo, e deixá-lo de fora desta festa boba. Pena que não posso fazer isso. – lhe deu um beijo leve - Mas não tem problema, logo você será todinho meu outra vez.

-Sim, é claro. Mas deixe-me ir agora. Não quero me atrasar.

Os dois se beijaram e ele saiu.

**Algumas horas mais tarde...**

Theodore entrou lentamente em casa, sem querer acordar Luna. Tinha retornado cedo, avesso que era a reuniões sociais.

Entrou no quarto, que estava à meia-luz. Sentou-se na cama e curvou-se para ver a esposa que dormia, de lado, com as costas voltadas para ele.

-Lindinha. – Murmurou, com um sorriso, e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ela se mexeu, esfregou os olhos e virou-se para o marido, abrindo-os.

-Já de volta, querido? – Surpreendeu-se, sonolenta. – É cedo! Estava chata assim, a festa?

-Estava boa, mas eu não gosto de festas e vim embora.

-Tinha muita gente? – Indagou, sentando-se.

-Só os funcionários mesmo - Theodore respondeu, de um modo um tanto esquivo. – E os duendes, claro. – Virou-se para a frente, tirando os sapatos.

-Ah, entendo. Que bom! Assim você voltou mais cedo para mim.

Ao dizer isso, subiu as mãos pelas costas de Theodore e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo. Ele virou-se e sorriu antes de tocar os lábios dela:

-Já com saudades? Se eu soubesse, teria ficado mais tempo fora. - E correspondeu ao beijo.

Luna não parecia querer parar por aí. Foi aprofundando o beijo, intensificando as carícias, tentando de qualquer jeito envolver Theodore. Ele estava gostando e correspondia às ações dela.

-Vou usar vestes de gala com mais frequencia, se elas fazem você me querer desse jeito.

-Não precisa se preocupar com as vestes. Eu vou arrancar elas mesmo... – acrescentou, sensual, enquanto despia-o.

Theodore não estava surpreso com a atitude de Luna. Mesmo depois de terem discutido a relação, não viveram nenhum momento mais íntimo e Luna não cansava de demonstrar o quanto queria e de tentar seduzi-lo. Ele, no entanto, resistia bravamente a ela, mesmo com isso lhe custando muito de suas forças. Mas, apesar de esperar por uma investida da loira, flagrou-se deixando o momento acontecer e sua preocupação começou a dar sinais. Sua consciência começava a acusar: "Está sendo fraco, Theodore! Isso vai acabar mal."

Mas ele não queria parar. Sentia o corpo de Luna quente, cheio de paixão, buscando o seu desesperadamente, e ele próprio já se sentia completamente envolvido. Mal percebeu quando tirou a camisola da esposa e a jogou para um lado qualquer, acariciando seus seios e sentindo o volume aumentado, o que o deixou mais animado. Ouvia a respiração dela cada vez mais ofegante se transformando em palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido, declarando seu amor e desejo.

"Não se deixe levar, Theodore, saia daí antes que seja tarde!", pensou ele, quando o ventre de Luna o tocou. "O que você quer? Entrar nesse jogo, ficar envolvido e depois não ter forças para ajudá-la quando tudo desabar sobre a cabeça dela?"

Theodore estava achando difícil ignorar sua própria consciência. Cada vez que as frases circulavam por sua mente, sentia seu ânimo diminuindo. Ainda assim insistiu, tentou seguir adiante. E ouvia a voz de Luna buscando-o, querendo-o como nunca antes.

-Eu te amo, Théo! Te quero! Te quero muito, mais que tudo nesta vida. Eu sou sua, toda sua. Me ame, por favor, não aguento mais ficar longe de você! – Dizia ela, suplicante, enquanto enlaçava o marido com suas pernas, seu corpo molhado de suor, exalando prazer.

Theodore a brindava com beijos cada vez mais profundos, bagunçando seus cabelos, dando mordidinhas em suas orelhas. Seus rostos se buscavam e ao mesmo tempo se separavam, explorando o corpo um do outro.

Completamente envolvido, Theodore passou a mão pelo rosto de Luna de um modo sensual, desceu por entre seus seios, e então...

Sua mão chegou ao ventre, onde repousava o fruto incerto daquela relação. No mesmo instante, sua consciência gritou: "Isso mesmo, encha-a de esperanças, e quando o pior acontecer, os dois estarão no chão e ela não terá ninguém para apoiá-la."

O contato com aquela barriga foi como um choque elétrico, ou um banho de água fria, levando embora toda a sua excitação. Ele permaneceu parado, sua respiração ofegante começando a se normalizar, seu rosto ainda encaixado no pescoço de Luna, enquanto delicadamente levava a mão da barriga até seu ombro. Ela se entregava com tanta paixão que não percebeu a mudança no clima. Theodore afastou-a levemente e ela abriu os olhos, confusa.

-Chega, Luna. – Disse ele.

-Como assim chega? Nós mal começamos! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto, mordendo o lábio.

-Me desculpe. – Theodore passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Não posso.

-Pode sim! É claro que pode! Eu estou vendo que pode! – Observou o corpo dele e os sinais do desejo, ainda não totalmente ocultos.

-Não. Não podemos fazer isso. – Levantou-se para sair da cama, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

-Pare com isso, Théo. Não tem a menor graça! – A voz dela expressava a confusão em sua mente.

-Me desculpe, Luna, por favor. Mas não posso. – Fez um movimento e desvencilhou-se das mãos dela.

-Você não pode me tratar assim! Não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu não vou perdoar você por isso, Theodore! – A voz dela saiu entre os dentes, com raiva.

-Desculpe-me. – Repetiu, finalmente encarando-a e vendo seus olhos lacrimejantes e cheios de mágoa. Envergonhado, pegou as vestes no chão e saiu do quarto, ouvindo um soluço de Luna antes de fechar a porta.

**

* * *

**

Na manhã seguinte, Theodore passou vários minutos acordado no sofá, encarando o teto e pensando na conversa que teria que ter com Luna. Mais uma mágoa, mais uma ferida que ele tinha aberto no coração da loira. Desta vez, porém, doeu em seu próprio coração. Ele sabia que havia ferido os sentimentos da mulher que tanto amava.

Subiu ao quarto e não a encontrou. Deduziu que ela estivesse na cozinha tomando o café da manhã, embora fosse ainda muito cedo. Dirigiu-se cautelosamente ao recinto, sem fazer barulho. Queria olhar para ela antes de conversarem.

Sentiu como se o seu estômago despencasse ao vê-la. Luna estava à mesa, triste, mastigando alguma coisa, com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, o olhar perdido na parede adiante. Seu aspecto desolado fez com que Theodore desejasse a abraçar e encher de carinho. Ela parecia uma criança desprotegida.

Inseguro, entrou na cozinha, ainda sem saber como se dirigir a ela. Para não parecer displicente, resolveu cumprimentá-la. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, logo que pôs os pés no cômodo, a loira se levantou.

-Oi Luna.

-Oi Theodore. – Ela não o encarou ao responder. Começou a tirar algumas coisas da mesa e a guardá-las.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Depois. Estou de saída.

Seria difícil, pensou ele. Como não poderia deixar de ser, depois de uma noite conturbada como a que tiveram.

-Luna, ouça. Eu sei como você está se sentindo.

-Não sabe, Theodore. Você precisaria ser uma mulher para entender como estou me sentindo.

Theodore a observou. Ela estava muito corada, até suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Seu olhar era baixo. Estava envergonhada.

-Luna, você não tem que ficar assim. Não há nada de errado com você, é só que para mim é difícil!

-Eu não vou conversar sobre isso. Não agora.

-Mas precisamos conversar. Não podemos ficar nesse clima ruim.

Ainda sem encará-lo, ela disse atropelando as palavras:

-Não temos nada para conversar, tudo ficou bem claro para mim. Se posso contar com algum respeito de sua parte, peço que me deixe em paz.

-Isso está errado! Não podemos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido! Eu quero esclarecer tudo, Luna!

-Não precisa. Está tudo muito claro. Meu próprio marido não quis fazer amor comigo, porque não suporta as minhas formas modificadas pela gravidez. O que mais precisa ser explicado? É óbvio, não é?

-Não é bem assim, e você sabe. Ouça, eu sei que te magoei, mas tudo o que eu fiz...

-Foi para o meu bem. – Cortou ela. – Como sempre, você me magoou, mas foi para o meu próprio bem. E mais uma vez me deixou de coração partido, mas foi para o meu próprio bem. E outra vez ignorou meus sentimentos, mas - veja só - foi para o meu próprio bem! Uau, Theodore. Tenho que agradecer por você não ser meu inimigo, porque se pelo meu bem você me faz sofrer tanto...

Ela parou de falar e suspirou.

-Deixe-me em paz. Eu não quero conversar com você.

-Luna, por favor!

-Me deixe em paz! Nada do que você disser vai mudar o que aconteceu, ou melhor, o que não aconteceu ontem.

Theodore foi até Luna e segurou seus ombros, tentando forçá-la a encará-lo. Ela, no entanto, virou o rosto. O homem entendeu que ela estava realmente muito envergonhada.

Tentando desfazer aquele clima, segurou o queixo dela, tentando fazê-la erguer o rosto. Mas ela manteve os olhos baixos e parecia à beira das lágrimas.

-Olhe pra mim. Por favor! Nós precisamos nos entender, Luna!

A loira balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu-lhe as costas. Sentou-se novamente, longe de Theodore.

Ele resolveu não mais insistir. Ela estava ferida e ele sabia que não conseguiriam manter uma conversa sensata. Exausto, passou as mãos pelo rosto e foi procurar alguma coisa para comer, mais buscando uma desculpa para ficar por ali, pois não tinha ânimo nem para isso. Distraído, não percebeu que algo chamava a atenção de Luna no jornal do dia. Ela franziu a testa e pegou-o, analisando atentamente alguma coisa. Abriu-o e começou a ler algo, e à medida que lia, sua expressão passava de confusa a perplexa. Minutos depois, disse num tom amargurado:

-É, Theodore. Parece que a festa foi mesmo um sucesso. É uma pena que você tenha escolhido me excluir dela.

Sem perceber que ela lia o jornal, Theodore comentou:

- Não escolhi deixá-la em casa. Era uma festa fechada. Eu expliquei.

Luna amarrou a cara, aprumou-se na cadeira, ajeitou o jornal e começou a lê-lo em voz alta:

-Um acontecimento sem precedentes no mundo mágico agitou os salões nobres do banco Gringotes ontem à noite. Diretores e funcionários do banco receberam as mais importantes famílias mágicas para celebrar o êxito nas operações financeiras promovidas por duendes em parceria com bruxos. O evento, que contou com a presença dos funcionários do banco e seus familiares, foi considerado um grande sucesso, visto o histórico desentendimento entre duendes e bruxos.

Theodore encostou-se a um armário. Sentia-se acuado. Luna lhe lançou um olhar estranho e continuou:

-Vejamos as colunas sociais. Ah, aqui estão: "As belas esposas dos funcionários de Gringotes abrilhantaram a festa, com vestes finas e elegantes, para orgulho de seus maridos."

Ela o encarou, a amargura agora intensificada:

-Obrigada por me excluir das suas coisas. Afinal, eu sou apenas a sua esposa, não é? Portanto, não faz diferença eu participar ou não do que tem importância para você.

Theodore sabia que estava enrascado agora. Engoliu em seco, pensando no que dizer. Então, Luna acrescentou:

-Pelo menos teve a hombridade de não me deixar arrumar suas vestes para a festa, o que me dá a impressão de que eu talvez mereça alguma consideração de sua parte.

Olhou para o jornal, ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse, atirando o-na mesa:

-Parabéns. Ficou muito bem na foto. – Comentou, apontando a foto dele no jornal.

O homem sentou-se na frente dela, encabulado.

-Foi para te proteger. Não te levei porque queria que ficasse protegida. Se eu contasse, você não iria entender.

-Me proteger? – Ela riu nervosamente. – Essa é boa. Era uma festa ou uma batalha?

-Você não entende, não é? – Theodore sacudiu a cabeça, desanimado. - Pensa que tudo é cor de rosa. Acha que todos vão te tratar bem, mesmo sendo a mulher de quem é.

-Não estou entendendo o seu ponto.

-O ponto é que eu sou um lobisomem e todos no meu trabalho sabem disso. Não quero que você fique exposta por minha causa.

-Como assim, exposta? Tenho que me esconder em casa só porque você tem um problema?

-Não precisa se esconder, mas também não precisa se submeter a constrangimentos desnecessários.

-Não sei que constrangimentos. Você é muito bobo! Poderíamos ter passado um tempo nos divertindo juntos, como qualquer casal normal, mas você é tão preconceituoso consigo que não se permite simplesmente viver! Quanto mais vai perder da vida por receio de ser simplesmente quem é?

-Não é preconceito! Eu só quis evitar comentários idiotas e perguntas indiscretas. Todo mundo querendo ver a mulher do lobisomem, saber como é ser casada com ele, perguntando sobre nossa vida íntima!

-Pois perdeu uma grande oportunidade de mostrar que é uma vida normal, exceto nos dias da lua cheia. Poderia ter mostrado a todos que tem uma mulher que te ama e é feliz ao seu lado. Que vai ter um filho e formar uma família completa!

Theodore deu um riso desanimado e murmurou:

-Um filho. Aí sim é que iriam rir de mim.

O silêncio que se seguiu informou a Theodore que mais uma vez ele havia cometido um erro. Esperou que Luna falasse, mas ela nada disse.

Sem coragem para encará-la, Theodore murmurou:

-Desculpe-me. Eu não queria te ofender.

Luna estava com as mãos no rosto, inspirando profundamente. Ao terminar, olhou para o marido. Ele finalmente criou coragem e a olhou nos olhos. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver o desapontamento contido naquele olhar. Teve que fazer um enorme esforço para sustentá-lo.

-Vergonha. Por isso não quis que eu fosse. Teve vergonha de mim. Vergonha de seu próprio filho!

Ele sabia que ela estava certa. O motivo de não tê-la levado era justamente não querer que a vissem grávida. Sentia vergonha de tê-la engravidado e não queria ser visto como um lobisomem delirante que não tinha medida das consequências de suas atitudes e que não era capaz de se pôr em seu próprio lugar - o de um semi - monstro que jamais deveria ter tido a pretensão de se unir a uma mulher.

Sem defesa, ficou quieto. E seu silêncio valeu como a confirmação das palavras de Luna.

Ela levantou-se.

-Meu próprio marido tem vergonha de mim. - Murmurou como se tentasse acreditar no que tinha ouvido. -Eu sou motivo de vergonha para o homem que amo.

Theodore queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Ficou em seu canto, tentando pensar. Então, viu Luna preparar-se para sair e notou uma bolsa de viagem em um canto da cozinha.

Seu coração disparou. Uma bolsa de viagem, após a maior crise que tiveram em seu casamento? Não era um bom sinal... Não haveria de ser boa coisa.

Com a voz um pouco esganiçada, indagou:

-O que é isso?

-É uma bolsa de viagem.

-A - aonde você vai? –Gaguejou Theodore. Luna respondeu, taciturna:

-Para a casa do meu pai.

Theodore sentiu sua respiração acelerando. Abriu a boca duas ou três vezes, mas as palavras não saíam. Somente quando Luna tirou a bolsa do chão para poder sair, conseguiu falar.

-Mas... Como vão ficar... As coisas?

-Que coisas?

-As _nossas_ coisas, Luna! Tudo o que construímos juntos... E o quarto, eu sei que você está montando um quarto para o bebê... Como vai ficar tudo isso? –Theodore parecia desnorteado, passava as mãos pelos cabelos e pelos olhos.

Luna o estudou por alguns segundos e notando o desespero dele, disse um tanto impaciente:

-Eu vou voltar, Theodore.

Ele sentou-se, desolado.

-Está levando mala e tudo, como vai voltar? E está chegando a lua cheia. Você nunca me deixou só nesta época. Se está indo agora, é porque não faz mais diferença, você não vai voltar.

-Eu já disse a você que se –"SE", Theodore - eu resolver te deixar, você vai ser o primeiro a saber, e eu vou lhe dizer em uma conversa, não vou simplesmente sair.

-Mas por que está levando uma mala para ir visitar o seu pai?

-Porque vou ficar alguns dias lá. Preciso de um pouco de tranquilidade, descanso e sossego para gerar meu filhinho em paz. Como isso está impossível aqui, vou passar um tempo longe. É bom para você também colocar suas ideias em ordem.

Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e foi até a porta.

-Já falei com o papai e estou levando o Damiz. Acho que você pode se virar sozinho por alguns dias, não é?

-Sim. Quando você volta?

-Em breve.

-Faltam seis dias para a lua cheia.

-Eu estarei aqui na véspera de você se trancar.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Dou-lhe a minha palavra.

-E o trabalho? Como vai fazer?

-Entrarei em contato e verei o que posso fazer.

Luna saiu e Theodore a chamou de volta.

-O que é, Theodore?

-Você me desculpa?

Theodore viu Luna suspirar e sair, sem responder. Vê-la passar por aquela porta lhe deu uma terrível sensação de perda. Ele sentiu-se só como jamais se sentira, a solidão lhe pesando toneladas, pois sabia que ela era reflexo dos seus próprios erros e por isso tinha gosto de culpa. E sabia, sem medo de errar, que o silêncio de Luna ao sair, significava que ela não lhe dera o seu perdão.

* * *

**N/A**.: Oi!

Capítulo novo na área! Mas como estou recebendo pouquíssimos comentários, acho que vou passar atualizar a fic só uma vez por mês, tá?

A música deste capítulo se chama Poem to a horse, e é da esqueci de pôs os créditos das músicas nos capítulos anteriores, vou colocar aqui:

_Capítulo 1_ - Na hora em que você quiser chegar (Xuxa)

_Capítulo 2_ - Grito de alerta (Maria Bethânia)

_Capítulo 3_ - Se a gente se entender (Angélica)

_Capítulo 4_ - Infinito desejo (Maria Bethânia)

_Capítulo 5_ - Dois corações, uma história (Zezé di Camargo e Luciano)

**KIMBERLY**, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continua acompanhando aí! Acho que Theodore não vai ser tão idiota de ignorar o filhinho para sempre, mas o que acontecerá até ele aceitar o bebê? Vamos esperar e ver o que ele ainda vai aprontar com a nossa loirinha...

**MARÍLIA HERMIONE**: Hugs, hugs, hugs and kisses!!!

Fiquem atentos! E por favor, comentem, né?

Beijinhos!

Padma


	8. Ruptura

**RUPTURA**

"_**Vá lá, dê as costas à maravilha**_

_**Diga não ao que nos aconteceu**_

_**Vá lá, deixe escorrer entre os dedos**_

_**O ouro que o amor lhe ofereceu"**_

* * *

-Este lugar é o meu preferido desta casa, bebê. Sempre vinha brincar quando era pequena. Quando estava de férias em Hogwarts, passava horas aqui. Espero que você também goste daqui quando crescer.

Luna estava no rio que ficava atrás da casa de seu pai. Sentada em uma pedra, mantinha os pés na água, observando a correnteza e os peixes que se aproximavam quando ela parava de falar.

-Aqui tem muitas dilátex. São peixinhos mágicos bem saborosos. Vamos comer muita sopa de dilátex, meu nenê! É a especialidade de seu avô.

Com um sorriso sereno, Luna passou a mão pela barriga crescida.

-Quando Theodore estava em Azkaban, eu vinha muito aqui olhar para a água e pensar nele. Agora estamos distantes, mas tem um pedacinho dele bem aqui, dentro de mim.

Olhou para a margem oposta e viu um velho balanço feito com um pedaço de corda e um pneu, que ainda pendia amarrado a uma árvore.

-Será que ainda consigo subir naquilo?

-Duvido que consiga, filha. E a proíbo de tentar. Não quer colocar meu netinho ou netinha em risco, quer?

-Claro que não, papai. –Luna respondeu, com um sorriso.

-Você está aqui há horas. Vim chamá-la para comer e também para se proteger da chuva que está chegando.

-Obrigada. Eu acabo perdendo a noção do tempo aqui. Gosto muito desse lugar, desde pequena.

-Sim, eu sei. Tinha que ficar de olho em você o tempo todo, para não vir sozinha, quando era menorzinha.

Luna deu um meio sorriso e olhou novamente para as águas.

-Papai, eu estava pensando uma coisa. O meu quarto ainda está desocupado, não está?

-Sim. Eu não mudei nada nele, para você poder usar quando vier me ver.

-Então. Eu poderia vir para cá outra vez! Ainda faltam alguns meses para a criança nascer. Eu posso trazer as coisas do bebê e as minhas. Assim ele vai poder viver nesse lugar calmo, e eu ficarei perto do senhor. O que acha? Posso?

Xenophilius ajeitou os óculos e sentou-se ao lado da filha.

-Se você quiser, é claro que não direi 'não'. Mas me diga uma coisa: qual é o verdadeiro motivo de querer isso? Está pensando na qualidade de vida que sua criança vai ter ou querendo fugir dos problemas na sua casa?

Luna abaixou a cabeça.

-O senhor percebeu, não é?

-Desde que pus os olhos em você.

Ele passou a mão por sobre os ombros de Luna, fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Minha menina nunca teve olhos tão tristes. Nunca ficou tanto tempo sombria e calada, dividindo-se entre o rio e o quarto. O que está acontecendo? Brigou com o seu marido?

Luna suspirou, com tristeza.

-Sim, papai. Ele não aceita a criança. Está totalmente indiferente ao bebê. Eu sempre tento fazer com que ele se interesse e que participe do desenvolvimento da gravidez, mas ele não se importa com nada. E diz coisas que me magoam. Age como se não tivesse nada a ver com ele. Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Acho que ele gosta de mim, mas de que adianta se não gosta do próprio filho ou filha?

-Já tentaram conversar?

-Sempre tento, papai, mas ele não muda o pensamento. Antes de vir para cá, tivemos uma briga. Entre outras coisas, percebi que ele tem vergonha de mim.

-Como assim, vergonha?

-Vergonha de que me vejam grávida, vergonha de ter gerado um filho. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça dele, mas acho que tem medo de o bebê nascer com problemas por ele ser o que é.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então, Luna continuou:

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer, papai. Não sei quanto mais vou suportar. Gostaria muito que isso passasse, que tudo se resolvesse, mas ele é um cabeça dura. Logo a criança nascerá, e que ambiente terei para oferecer a ela? Vai nascer em uma casa com pais separados? Com um pai que não tem carinho para lhe dar?

-Compreendo, filha. Você precisa tomar uma decisão muito importante. Você é a mãe tem que pensar no que for melhor para sua criança.

Luna concordou com a cabeça.

-Já pensei em abandonar tudo e seguir meu caminho sozinha. Nunca esperei uma atitude destas de Theodore.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio, em que um dos peixinhos se aproximou e mordiscou o dedo de Luna. Ela sorriu serenamente, enquanto seu pai refletia sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

Minutos depois, Xenophilius quebrou o silêncio.

-Minha filha, lembra-se do que eu disse quando você contou que queria se casar com Theodore?

-Sim, papai. O senhor falou que era burrice e que eu nunca seria feliz.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Que eu seria feliz sim, porque o amava e ele era o homem da minha vida.

-E embora me custe admitir, filha, você estava certa. Veja há quanto tempo estão casados! E pelo que sei, ele tem sido um bom marido durante todos esses anos, não?

-Mas de que vale isso, pai, se no momento em que mais deveríamos estar unidos ele me vira as costas?

-Luna, você o conhecia. Ele sempre foi confuso e estranho com relação aos próprios sentimentos. Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se casar.

-Sim, mas... bom, é que antes de nos casarmos, nunca chegamos a refletir sobre filhos. Nem tivemos tempo para pensar nisso. Esse bebê veio de surpresa, tanto para mim quanto para ele! Então, por que não aceitar?

-Querida, ser pai já é algo assustador. Maravilhoso, mas assustador. Perder o primeiro lugar no coração da amada, ter responsabilidades maiores com ela e com a criança. Pense na situação dele, que além de tudo, é um semi-humano. Deve estar confuso, amedrontado, e precisando de apoio também.

-Então, o que o senhor me sugere? Que ignore as atitudes dele e continue vivendo a minha vida?

­-Não que ignore, mas que não desista tão facilmente. Do mesmo modo que insistiu em se casar com ele, insista em mostrar-lhe que estão vivendo um momento único e especial. Ele ama você. Não vai ser cabeça-dura a vida inteira.

-Sim, papai. Continuarei tentando. Não quero que meu filho nasça sem o amor do pai.

-Tenho certeza de que conseguirá. –Xenophilius beijou a cabeça da filha. – Caso não consiga, me avise e eu vou lá dar uma lição naquele boboca. –Acrescentou, girando a varinha. Luna riu. - Agora, vamos andando, pois a sopa vai esfriar, e além disso, já estão caindo os primeiros pingos de chuva.

Xenophilius se levantou e estendeu a mão para a filha. Ela ficou de pé na água, abaixou-se um pouco e passou a mão pela correnteza, desejando que ela levasse embora todas as suas aflições. E seguiu com o pai para dentro de casa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Luna arrumava as coisas para voltar para casa. Reconfortada pela conversa com o pai, mas ansiosa para rever Theodore e tentar mais um diálogo, preparava-se para voltar ao lar.

-Ai, meu bebezinho! Estar aqui é tão bom! Mas precisamos voltar para a nossa casa. Tenho que levar seu presente e colocar no seu quarto! – Dizia ela, enquanto acomodava a caixinha com o móbile em sua bolsa de viagem.

-Filha – Chamou Xenophilius, entrando no quarto. – Avisou a Theodore que volta hoje?

-Não confirmei, mas antes de sair eu disse que estaria de volta antes da lua cheia. Como amanhã é a véspera, volto hoje para me despedir dele. Quando passar o plenilúnio teremos aquela conversa.

-Certo. E como vai voltar?

-Chave de portal. O pó de flú não é recomendável, e é longe para aparatar.

-Então precisa ir cedo para pegar a chave num bom horário. Vou verificar os horários para você, Arthur deve saber. Volto em um instante.

-Obrigada! Antes vou avisar ao Theodore, pela lareira.

-Tudo bem.

Minutos mais tarde, Luna estava diante da lareira, com pó de flú nas mãos, para falar com Theodore. Atirou o pó nas chamas, ansiosa para rever o marido.

Para sua surpresa, porém, as chamas não esverdearam, como era de se esperar. Permaneceram tão flamejantes quanto antes.

-Ora! O que houve? – Preocupou-se a loira. Pegou mais um pouco do pó e tornou a atirar na lareira. Mais uma vez, não houve resultado.

-Ande logo! – Ela disse, pressurosa. – Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, vamos!

Atirou mais pó de flú ao fogo. Houve um estalo, e um pedaço de pergaminho saltou da lareira, espantando Luna. Ela o pegou e leu:

"_Rede de flú em manutenção em toda a Grã-Bretanha nos próximos três dias, podendo retornar antes do previsto. Utilizar outro meio de transporte. Lamentamos o inconveniente e advertimos a não insistir em usar a rede neste período. A autoridade da rede de flu."_

-Ah, essa não! –Exclamou Luna. – Como vou avisar a Theodore que estou voltando?

Nesse momento, Xenophilius entrou na sala.

-Más notícias, filha. A rede de portais está em pane. Parece que houve algum problema nos transportes mágicos. Estamos sem rede de flu e sem chaves.

-Ah, não! E como vou voltar?

-Você não tem como voltar. Terá que esperar tudo se normalizar.

Luna começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa. De repente parou e olhou para o pai:

-O Noitebus! Vou chamar o Noitebus e assim poderei voltar para casa!

O velho arregalou os olhos:

-Nem pensar! Como acha que vai chegar lá andando naquela coisa? É perigoso para você nesse estado!

-Então uma vassoura! – Sugeriu a loira, em um tom desesperado.

-Pior ainda! – Replicou o pai. – Não vai montar em uma vassoura com uma barriga deste tamanho, ainda mais para uma viagem longa!

-Ah, papai! Eu prometi a ele que voltaria antes da lua! E agora, o que vou fazer? Ele vai pensar que eu menti!

-Mas não há nada que você possa fazer! Tente enviar uma coruja. Com sorte, ela chega a tempo. Depois você explica a ele.

-Sim. Farei isso, é a única coisa que posso tentar. – Afirmou Luna, indo apressada buscar pergaminho e papel para escrever a carta.

* * *

Luna havia voltado para casa no último dia da lua cheia. Estava angustiada, querendo ver Theodore, já que não cumprira a palavra de voltar antes da lua cheia.

Verificara os sinais na entrada da jaula. Sim, ele havia se trancado. Menos mal.

Tratou de ajeitar a casa, agora que não tinha mais o elfo, e preparar-se para receber o marido, depois de mais sete dias de agonia.

* * *

Theodore estava deitado no chão da jaula.

O período de agonia tinha terminado. Mas desta vez, a angústia não passou junto com a lua. Após alguns instantes, lembrou-se por quê.

-Luna... Você não veio! Você me deixou, Luna! Você me abandonou!

As lágrimas começaram a lavar seu rosto. Não se lembrava de jamais ter chorado tanto. Mas agora, o pranto era perfeitamente justificado. Perdera seu grande amor. Perdera Luna para sempre, por sua própria culpa. Por seu egoísmo, por sua burrice e ignorância, expulsara de sua vida a mulher que mais amara no mundo.

Não teve coragem de bater na porta. Sabia que ela não estaria lá. Ela tinha dito que voltaria antes da lua, dera a sua palavra, mas não voltou. E não estaria ali. Seu sofrimento estava apenas começando, pois teria que aprender a viver sem ela.

E não queria começar a aprender agora.

Sem coragem para enfrentar a realidade, ficou encolhido em um canto, tentando se acostumar à solidão.

Muitas horas se passaram, Theodore se revirava dentro da jaula, sem coragem para sair e enfrentar o mundo sob novas perspectivas. Nunca na vida passara tanto tempo na jaula depois de voltar à consciência. Mas agora, o ambiente o estava sufocando. Precisava sair. Reuniu o que lhe restava de coragem e se levantou.

Saltou para alcançar a varinha, presa no teto. Aproximou-se da porta lentamente. Estendeu a mão para bater, mas logo lembrou-se de que não haveria ninguém para abrir e desistiu de tentar. Apontou a varinha para a porta e lançou os feitiços necessários para abri-la.

Empurrou a porta lentamente, angustiado. Mas antes que pudesse lançar um olhar ao corredor onde se encontrava, ouviu um grito desesperado:

-Theodore!

Um segundo depois sentiu-se arrebatado por um abraço apertado e urgente. Uma exclamação de alívio escapou daquela que o enlaçava.

A emoção que o dominou ao perceber que não estava só roubou-lhe as palavras da boca.

-Theodore! Por Merlin, você está bem? Eu estava tão preocupada! Estou esperando há horas! O que aconteceu? Passou mal? Por que não bateu na porta? Tome, vista isso – passou a ele um roupão - e beba a poção. –Colocou-lhe um cálice na boca.

Olhou ansiosamente para o marido, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

Theodore tomou a poção fortalecedora e devolveu o cálice à esposa. Depois ela o ajudou a vestir o roupão. Quando ele terminou, Luna pôs a mão em seu rosto, e com sincera preocupação tornou a perguntar:

- O que houve, Théo? Você estava passando mal lá dentro?

Ver Luna tão preocupada o fez sentir-se amado outra vez. Imensamente feliz por reencontrá-la, abraçou-a com força, como se quisesse se convencer de que ela realmente estava ali. Luna correspondeu ao abraço, emocionada.

-Tive medo de sair, Luna. –Ele declarou, ainda abraçado à esposa. - Estávamos brigados e você não voltou como disse que faria. Pensei que não te encontraria aqui. Achei que tudo tinha terminado e não quis enfrentar um mundo em que você não fizesse mais parte da minha vida. A perspectiva de te perder me deixou sem chão.

Luna soltou um suspiro, reprovando-o.

-Mas que bobagem! Não vou repetir o que disse sobre deixar você sem avisar. Mas em todo caso, devia ter lido a coruja!

-Coruja?

-Sim! Eu mandei uma coruja explicando que estava com dificuldades para retornar, porque os transportes mágicos estavam em pane. A carta estava na sala. Por que você não abriu?

-Ah. - respondeu o homem, esquivo. – Pensei que era você dizendo que não voltaria mais. Fiquei desesperado e não quis ver.

Luna sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Não faça mais isso. Nunca mais.

A loira saiu do abraço.

-Vou preparar algo para você comer. Vá se deitar um pouco. Deve estar cansado.

Theodore a observou afastando-se. Então entrou no quarto, agradecendo imensamente a felicidade de tê-la ao seu lado mais uma vez.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Theodore estava deitado, encarando o teto, com o quarto à meia-luz.

Luna entrou no quarto tentando não fazer barulho. Fechou a porta devagar e aproximou-se da cama. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Theodore, e encostou na mesinha de cabeceira. O marido esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas a loira permaneceu calada.

-O que faz aí? – Indagou o homem, assustando Luna.

-Ah! Você está acordado? Desculpe. Eu não quis incomodar.

-Não está me incomodando. Só não sei por que quis sentar aí no chão.

-Por nada. Só quero estar perto e ter certeza de que está tudo bem com você.

Theodore refletiu por alguns segundos, querendo encorajar-se. Então disse:

-Temos uma conversa pendente, não é?

-Agora não, Théo.

-Por quê não?

-Porque você acabou de voltar.

-Que diferença faz? Vamos ter que nos entender um dia, não vamos?

-Eu ainda estou magoada com você, Théo. Magoada, triste, desapontada. Eu não me esqueci do que aconteceu. Mas não vou falar sobre isso agora. Não insista.

Theodore engoliu em seco. Sem ter o que argumentar, ficou calado, sentindo vergonha por seus erros.

Alguns minutos se passaram em total silêncio. Theodore continuava encarando o teto, enquanto Luna mantinha o olhar fixo à sua frente. De repente ela disse:

-Nunca mais faça isso, Théo.

-O quê? – Espantou-se ele.

-Isso, de ficar dentro da jaula mais tempo do que o necessário.

-Ah! – Exclamou Theodore. – Desculpe. Eu não queria te preocupar.

-Não é por mim que falo. É por você mesmo. Não faça mais isso com você. Seja lá o que for que houver te esperando aqui fora, enfrente. Não se submeta mais a este tipo de sofrimento.

Theodore ficou de lado na cama, passando a observar o rosto da esposa. Viu-a mordendo o lábio, tensa.

-Você ainda se preocupa comigo. Mesmo magoada, ainda quer que eu esteja bem. Como é possível?

Luna finalmente olhou para ele.

-É possível porque gosto de você e só lhe desejo o melhor, Théo. Será que é tão difícil colocar na sua cabeça que eu te amo?

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, e sabiam o que estava acontecendo: seus lábios estavam se chamando, seus corpos pedindo mais um abraço, seus corações querendo mais uma vez estarem próximos. E eles não pensaram muito antes de atender aos seus instintos: Luna ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e Theodore se aproximou, e a beijou com paixão. Por vários minutos ficaram naquele beijo cheio de amor e saudade.

Então, se separaram e Luna voltou a sentar-se no chão. Theodore sentiu-se contrariado. Queria mais, queria sentir o beijo dela por mais tempo e o calor daquele corpo junto ao seu.

-Vem pra cá, amor. Deite-se aqui do meu lado.

Luna olhou-o furtivamente, pelo canto dos olhos.

-É melhor não. Trate de dormir, Théo. Você está cansado.

Theodore estranhou a resistência dela em se deitar ao seu lado. Pensou um pouco, tentando encontrar o motivo. E logo chegou a uma conclusão: certamente, Luna ainda tinha na memória a lembrança do dia em que ele se recusou a fazer amor com ela, e sentia-se insegura.

Tendo chegado a essa conclusão, Theodore esticou-se em direção a Luna e estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Venha para cá. Só vou dormir com você ao meu lado.

Luna deu um meio sorriso e levantou-se. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e mal tinha acabado de fazer isso, foi envolvida por um abraço terno e mais um beijo. Logo ela estava em seu lugar na cama. Os dois viraram-se de frente, sorrindo.

-Boa noite, minha rainha.

-Durma bem, meu amor.

E de mãos dadas dormiram, a esperança de um recomeço feliz renascendo naquela noite.

**

* * *

**

**Dias depois...**

-Eu disse a você que não precisava fazer isso!

-Sei que disse, mas eu quero. E não insista! Nada do que você disser me fará mudar de ideia. Vamos, passe a margarina para cá.

Theodore e Luna estavam na cozinha, em meio a vários produtos para fazer bolo.

-Todos os anos é a mesma coisa, Théo: você nunca quer comemorar o seu aniversário! Mas pelo menos um bolo temos que fazer. Mais um ano de vida! Temos que comemorar – sentenciou a loira, apontando a varinha para uma tigela, onde uma colher começou a se mexer, misturando açúcar e margarina.

-Você poderia ter comprado um bolo pronto. Pelo menos não teria tanto trabalho!

-Nada disso! Você merece cada minutinho de dedicação, maridinho lindo!

E assim, Luna foi preparando o bolo, cantarolando e sorrindo, fazendo comentários para o seu bebê e para o marido. Theodore a observava com um meio sorriso no rosto. "Devo estar ficando maluco", pensava ele.

Porque estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não achar graça no ar maternal de Luna. Cada vez que a via, singela, aproveitando cada novidade da gravidez, tinha ímpetos de abraçá-la e compartilhar aquele momento tão especial. Sem querer, estava se sentindo envolvido por aquela atmosfera, querendo se sentir participante daquele momento, querendo agir como pai daquela criança.

Mas sempre que estava a um passo de sucumbir, sua consciência despertava, lembrando-lhe que não, não podia. Não tinha o direito de viver isso. Luna precisaria de apoio quando tudo desse errado, e quando aquele sonho virasse um pesadelo.

Ele observou Luna preparar e confeitar o bolo, com todo o carinho, achando que não merecia aquele cuidado da parte dela, depois de tudo o que tinha feito. Mas a satisfação dela em agradá-lo era tamanha que ele simplesmente assistiu, deixando-a fazer o que quisesse.

À noite, após o jantar, Luna pegou o bolo e o pôs sobre a mesa.

-Como você não quis chamar ninguém para fazermos um jantar comemorativo, vamos ter que comer este bolo todinho. Mas vamos cantar parabéns, com velinhas e tudo. – Dizia a loira, enquanto colocava as velas sobre o bolo.

-Vinte e seis. Passa rápido, não é? Começamos a namorar quando eu tinha dezenove.

-Vinte. – Corrigiu Luna.

-Que vinte, Luna? Dezenove! Não lembra? Eu estava no último ano, em Hogwarts, dois anos atrasado.

-Isso não conta! Você só me beijou um ano depois.

-Hum... Então está bem. Mas estamos juntos desde aquela época, não é?

-Ah, isso sim! Mas chega de conversa! Vamos cantar parabéns pra você!

Luna acendeu as velas e começou a cantar. Theodore acompanhou, sorrindo e batendo palmas. Os dois estavam radiantes.

- Faça um pedido, Théo! – Animou Luna, quando ele se preparava para assoprar as velas.

-Ah, já sei o que pedir! Eu quero...

-Não pode contar!

-Ah, posso sim! – Riu-se Theodore. – Eu desejo que você permaneça em minha vida para sempre e que sejamos cada vez mais felizes juntos.

Theodore viu a emoção perpassando o rosto de Luna. Satisfeito, assoprou as velas.

-Agora estou oficialmente mais velho – disse, sorrindo enquanto ela aplaudia novamente.

Desajeitado, cortou um enorme pedaço de bolo.

-Claro que o primeiro pedaço seria para você, afinal, só estamos os dois aqui. Mas não é só por isso. É porque eu não poderia deixar de prestigiar a minha amada.

Luna mordeu o lábio e sorriu, pegando o bolo.

-Vamos ver se está bom!

Ela deu uma garfada no bolo e comeu um pedaço.

-Que delícia! Experimente! - disse, oferecendo a ele um pedaço.

Theodore aceitou o bolo oferecido por Luna, sorrindo.

-Realmente, está maravilhoso. Muito obrigado, querida. Você faz eu me sentir um homem especial.

-E você é, Théo. Só precisa descobrir isso. Agora chega de comer! Deixe-me arrumar tudo e vá descansar. Hoje é o seu dia!

-Como quiser, querida. – Respondeu Theodore, fazendo uma divertida reverência para a esposa, e em seguida saindo da mesa.

E enquanto se afastava em direção ao quarto, pensava no quanto era boa a vida ao lado de Luna, e no quanto queria que a felicidade deles fosse completa. E como se escondesse um pecado, pensava em como tudo seria melhor se ele simplesmente aceitasse a criança que estava a caminho e fosse para a esposa o companheiro que sabia que ela esperava.

* * *

**Mais alguns dias depois...**

Theodore estava realmente preocupado. Estava a cada dia mais difícil manter a neutralidade com relação à gravidez de Luna. E percebeu isso ao ver-se parado diante de uma loja de roupas de bebê, inconscientemente imaginando um menino, o _seu_ filho, com aquela roupinha que tinha o símbolo do seu time de quadribol...

-Preciso parar com isso. – Dizia para si próprio, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá, em uma pausa no trabalho. – Preciso dominar este sentimento, ou vou me deixar envolver. Não posso. Ela vai precisar de mim, e se eu estiver enfraquecido, como poderei apoiá-la? – Dizia, amargurado.

-Você está bem, Nott?

Theodore assustou-se com a voz. Ao olhar, percebeu que era um dos duendes de Gringotes que se dirigia a ele.

-Ah. Estou! – Respondeu, aprumando – se na cadeira. – Só fiz uma pausa para tomar um chá, pois não saí para o almoço.

-O que não é a primeira vez que acontece, não é? – Replicou o duende.

Theodore preocupou-se com o tom de advertência.

-Não. Já fiz isso algumas vezes, mas não sabia que haveria problemas, caso contrário...

-Ouça, Nott. – Interrompeu o duende. – Tecnicamente não há nada de errado. Mas como você é um dos nossos melhores funcionários, estamos preocupados com você.

Theodore estranhou tanta benevolência vinda dos duendes para com um bruxo.

-Mas não há problema algum comigo.

-Será mesmo? Acabo de flagrá-lo falando sozinho.

-Bom, eu estava apenas pensando alto. Não há, realmente, um problema.

-Ainda não. Mas você está abrindo mão do seu horário de refeição, das suas férias e trabalhando até nos finais de semana. Estamos preocupados, porque se você ficar doente, perderemos o mais eficiente dos avaliadores de joias e pedras preciosas que temos. E se isso acontecer por estafa, podemos ser acusados de explorá-lo. Não queremos problemas com seu Ministério. Portanto, trate de ajustar seus horários para poder fazer suas refeições. Quanto às suas férias, procure o seu superior para definirem quando poderá sair.

Theodore abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o duende o interrompeu outra vez:

-Sem discussão, Nott. São ordens. A propósito, está dispensado por hoje.

-Mas é uma hora! Ainda falta muito para acabar o meu horário.

-Está dispensado, senhor. Retorne amanhã, no seu horário normal.

Theodore arrumou suas coisas e saiu, chateado, de volta para casa. A advertência o deixou preocupado. Tudo o que não queria era perder o emprego, afinal, seria bem difícil arrumar outro, com a vida pregressa que tinha. E não admitiria viver dos bens de sua família.

Chegou em casa remoendo aquela preocupação, sem ter ideia do que fazer com uma tarde inteira livre. "Talvez possa preparar alguma coisa para Luna", pensava. "Acho que ela gostaria de não precisar preparar o jantar. Se eu conseguir fazer alguma coisa que preste, é claro."

Entrou em casa distraído, introspectivo, ainda pensando em como ocupar o tempo, quando ouviu uma voz vinda do andar de cima.

"Luna está em casa?", surpreendeu-se.

Deixou sua pasta sobre o sofá e subiu lentamente as escadas ao encontro da loira. A voz dela vinha do quarto. Estava cantando. Theodore chegou até a porta do quarto e olhou cuidadosamente por ela. E deparou com uma cena linda. Tão linda como ele jamais havia visto.

Luna estava recostada em uma poltrona, próxima à janela, por onde entravam finos raios de sol. Tinha os seios e a barriga nus, e um roupão cobria suas pernas. A loira deslizava a mão pelo ventre, sorrindo serenamente, enquanto cantava:

"_Muito antes de nascer,_

_Na barriga da mamãe já pulsava sem querer_

_O meu pequenino coração_

_Que é sempre o primeiro a ser formado_

_Nessa linda confusão" _

Theodore ficou paralisado observando a cena. Como Luna poderia estar tão sublime, tão bela, tão maravilhosamente encantadora? Aquele ser que estava sendo gerado e a evidente felicidade dela ao cantar como se o embalasse, tudo lhe soava como notas de uma bela sinfonia, tocando seus ouvidos e enchendo-o de emoção. Completamente encantado, ouvia a canção na doce voz de Luna:

"_Muito antes de nascer,_

_Na barriga da mamãe começava a conviver _

_Com as mais estranhas sensações_

_Vontade de comer de madrugada_

_Marmelada ou camarões"_

Era preciso muita força para resistir ao ímpeto de invadir o quarto e tomar parte naquela cena. Sua vontade era correr até Luna, beijar seu rosto, tocar seus cabelos, acariciar a barriga também. Sentir aquela vida se formando, fazer-se pai daquela criança, unir-se naquele momento e serem uma família. Theodore apertava os lábios, segurando-se, e Luna não havia notado ainda sua presença. Continuava a cantar:

"_Muito antes de nascer,_

_Na barriga da mamãe, me virava pra escolher_

_A mais confortável posição_

_São nove meses sem se fazer nada_

_Entre água e escuridão!"_

"Ela está linda! Linda demais!", pensava Theodore. "Parece uma veela, uma deusa. Ela é uma deusa! Está acontecendo um milagre dentro dela, é magnífico! Uma pessoa ali dentro. Uma pessoa que fizemos juntos, em um ato de amor! Isso é realmente fantástico!" A emoção dominava Theodore, enquanto ele divagava sobre aquele momento. Um sorriso enorme em seu rosto indicava o seu desejo de estar ali, de se fazer presente, mas ele continuava pregado no chão, ouvindo Luna entoar as frases finais daquela doce canção:

"_Tanto carinho, quanta atenção_

_Colo quentinho, ah que tempo bom!_

_De umbigo a umbiguinho, um elo sem fim_

_Um cordãozinho da mamãe pra mim"_

"Mamãe", pensou Theodore. "Minha mulher vai ser mãe. Vamos ter um filho! Vamos amá-lo, educá-lo, cuidar dele com todo amor e carinho como qualquer casal normal..."

Como qualquer casal normal.

A frase apagou seu ânimo. Ele continuou olhando Luna, que agora observava a barriga, ainda sorridente.

–Mal posso esperar para ver sua carinha, meu bebê. Com quem você vai se parecer? Com a mamãe ou com o papai?

Parecer-se com o pai? Tudo o que Theodore temia era que aquela criança se parecesse com ele. Mas e se parecesse?

E se fosse realmente uma aberração?

E se toda a beleza daquela cena se transformasse em dor e horror?

Theodore saiu da porta do quarto, o sofrimento dominando-o como facas em brasa. Encostou-se à parede, mordendo o lábio e fechando os olhos com força, enquanto uma lágrima de dor perpassava-lhe o rosto

**

* * *

**

-Theodore, você está tão estranho!

-Eu? Por quê?

-Ora, volta e meia eu te surpreendo com essa cara de bobo, sorrindo pro nada! Andou sonhando com bufadores de chifre enrugado?

-Não, querida. Está tudo bem. É que estar ao seu lado me deixa assim.

-Ah, que romântico! – Luna se pendurou no pescoço de Theodore e o beijou.

Desde quer vira Luna em seu banho de sol, Theodore estava tentando criar coragem para falar com ela sobre a gravidez. Mas não estava muito certo do que queria dizer. Por um lado, ainda tentava manter-se frio, ciente de que se tudo acabasse mal, ela precisaria de apoio. Por outro, sentia-se completamente envolvido pelo clima da chegada de uma criança, e tentava a custo esconder os sinais de seu encantamento.

Alguns dias se passaram e os dois tentavam retomar os tempos passados, em que o amor e o carinho eram visíveis entre os dois. De fato, Luna parecia mais esperançosa de que Theodore mudasse, e ele, por sua vez, já não parecia tão distante.

Em mais uma manhã de trabalho, Theodore estava em sua sala, realizando suas funções cotidianas, quando um duende entrou no local, acompanhado de uma mulher.

-Nott – Dirigiu-se o duende, com voz grave – você tem uma visita.

Theodore desviou os olhos das pedras que estava avaliando e viu uma mulher que acompanhava o duende.

-Vou deixá-los a sós. – Informou o duende, olhando para Theodore como se o advertisse a tomar cuidado. O bruxo ficou de pé, enquanto a recém chegada se acomodava. Theodore a observava e notou que ela tinha uma expressão de nojo, ao olhar a sala como se estivesse em um lugar profundamente desagradável. Mesmo assim, tentou ser educado. Estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-a com um "boa tarde".

A mulher olhou para a mão dele, mas não correspondeu ao cumprimento.

-Sente-se, lobisomem. – Disse a estranha. Theodore se assustou com a forma com que ela se dirigiu a ele.

-Meu nome é Theodore Nott. – Respondeu, taciturno.

-Que seja. Meu nome é Christine Umbridge. Sou do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

-Compreendo. – Comentou o bruxo, nervoso. – Mas estou em dia com minhas obrigações junto ao Ministério. Meu cadastro está atualizado e tenho enviado as informações de costume, como deve ser. O que há de errado?

A mulher o olhou com uma expressão arrogante.

-Obviamente trata-se do caso de reprodução não-autorizada envolvendo o senhor e sua esposa.

Theodore sentiu-se incomodado pelo modo como ela falava.

-A senhora se refere à gravidez da minha esposa.

Christine sorriu com deboche.

-Como queira chamar. – Respondeu com pouco caso.

-E preciso ser incomodado em meu trabalho por conta disso?

A mulher o fitou com uma expressão desdenhosa:

-A sua esposa recebeu quatro avisos de que deveria comparecer com o senhor ao Ministério para esclarecer a questão. Ela não avisou?

-Não me lembro. – Desconversou Theodore, encabulado. – Talvez eu não tenha ido por conta do trabalho.

-Então não reclame, se não cumpriu com suas obrigações. – Disse a bruxa, em tom petulante. Então ajustou um pergaminho em uma prancheta e começou o interrogatório.

-Lobisomem, você sabe que, de acordo com as normas do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas você não pode procriar?

-Meu nome é Nott. – Retrucou Theodore, sentindo cada vez mais raiva. – Sim, eu sei.

-E ainda assim permitiu que sua mulher concebesse?

-Eu não permiti. Não sabemos o que houve. Tomamos todos os cuidados e, ainda assim, aconteceu.

Christine olhou para Theodore de um modo acusador:

- Se sua mulher usava as poções fornecidas pelo Ministério e ainda assim engravidou, suspeito que tenham usado magia negra para conceber esta criança.

A respiração de Theodore acelerou, a raiva aumentando:

-Nós não temos nada a ver com o uso de magia negra!

- Sua vida pregressa dá margem a desconfianças.

Theodore deu um riso nervoso.

- Essa é boa. Minha mulher toma placebos e eu sou acusado de praticar magia negra.

-Insinua que o Ministério foi negligente e forneceu à sua esposa poções que não funcionavam, lobisomem? – Questionou a mulher, num tom de voz perigoso.

-Não insinuei nada. Estou relatando os fatos. Ela sempre tomava as poções, e ainda assim engravidou.

-E o senhor, o que fez ao saber da gravidez? Falou com ela que não poderiam ter um filho? Que não era permitido?

-Não. Ela estava contente demais, eu não quis magoá-la.

A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É um grande problema, um marido fraco que não se impõe perante a esposa. – Comentou, de um modo irritante.

-Não é questão de fraqueza. – Replicou o homem, irritado. – É só que queria ver Luna satisfeita.

-Luna. – Comentou Christine, com uma expressão sarcástica. – Luna Lovegood quando solteira, não é? Minha tia, Dolores Umbridge, me falou sobre ela. Parece que sua esposa é dada a pensamentos delirantes, não é? Acredita no que ninguém vê e acha normal qualquer coisa bizarra. – Lançou a Theodore um olhar cheio de desprezo.

-Ela é uma mulher muito doce e bondosa, só isso. – A raiva se acentuava a cada frase que Theodore pronunciava.

Christine soltou um muxoxo impaciente.

-Quantas crias são? E quanto ao gênero, são machos ou fêmeas?

-Se está se referindo ao número de bebês, é apenas um. E como já deve saber, por superstição, bruxas não sabem o sexo do bebê antes de dá-los à luz.

-Pois bem. E por que a gravidez não foi interrompida?

-Como assim?

-Ora, lobisomem! Se sua mulher concebeu, contrariando as normas vigentes, o senhor, como semi-humano que é, deveria ter tomado providências para que isso não prosseguisse.

Theodore indignou-se:

-A senhora está me dizendo que eu deveria ter feito minha mulher abortar?

-É claro que sim! Que tipo de criatura acha que ela estará colocando no mundo, se resolveu reproduzir com um lobisomem?

Já estava quase impossível Theodore controlar a raiva que sentia toda vez que ouvia Christine chamá-lo de lobisomem.

-Eu nunca faria isso com ela. Seria muita crueldade. Ela está muito feliz com a criança, desde que descobriu que seria mãe. Eu não posso fazer nada, a não ser apoiá-la. –Respondeu Theodore com convicção, mas sentindo-se envergonhado por saber que na realidade não tinha sido bem assim.

Ao ouvi-lo, Christine soltou uma gargalhada irritante.

-Mas veja só o que temos aqui! É um completo absurdo! Uma mulher louca que engravida de um semi-humano e um lobisomem que acha que pode agir como um pai normal! Tome vergonha na cara, lobisomem! Quem você pensa que é?

-MEU NOME É THEODORE NOTT E A MINHA MULHER NÃO É LOUCA! – Theodore gritou, descontrolando-se e socando a mesa. Ao vê-lo se exaltar, Christine sacou a varinha e gritou um encantamento. Theodore viu-se amarrado firmemente por cordas, enquanto Christine corria para a porta. Quando chegava à saída, um duende apareceu.

-O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou, observando Theodore, com uma expressão zangada.

-Ele tentou me atacar! – Christine fez uma cara de pavor, apontando para o bruxo preso.

-É mentira! Eu não a ataquei! Só fiquei nervoso, porque ela insultou a mim e a minha esposa!

-Como ousa me desmentir, lobisomem imundo? Tentou me machucar sim! Você é um animal, é perigoso e deveria ser banido do convívio com a sociedade!

-Mentirosa! Dissimulada! – Gritou Theodore.

-Fique quieto, Nott. – O duende o repreendeu.

-Tomarei providências contra o senhor, lobisomem. É um perigo tê-lo entre pessoas de bem. – Lançou-lhe um olhar de quem avalia algo sem nenhum valor e disse:

-Agora entendo a pobre Luna. Imagino quantas vezes deve tê-la forçado a se relacionar intimamente, sendo violento assim. Eu devia ter imaginado que nem mesmo uma louca como ela iria se unir a um lobisomem nojento.

O ódio que Theodore sentiu ao ouvir isso foi tanto que ele soltou um urro de raiva, tentando se soltar, sem sucesso. Transtornado, ainda ouviu Christine dizer, com um sorriso maléfico:

-Já tenho anotações suficientes sobre o senhor. O Ministério tomará providências quanto a essa reprodução ilegal e saberá o que fazer com esse lobinho que nascerá, certamente um fruto da magia negra. Passe bem. – E saiu da sala, com sua postura arrogante.

Theodore ficou ali, preso e envergonhado. O duende que assistira à cena o olhava de um modo reprovador.

-Isso foi inadmissível, Nott. – Disse, num tom extremamente irritado.

-Eu não fiz nada. Ela me provocou. Ela queria que eu me descontrolasse. – A voz de Theodore estava baixa e embargada pela vergonha.

-Seja como for, foi muito sério o que aconteceu aqui. Eu já o alertei de que não queremos problemas com o seu Ministério. Não tenho outra opção a não ser lhe dar uma suspensão. – O duende informou enquanto desamarrava Theodore.

-Suspensão? – Theodore ofegou. – Mas isso não é justo! Eu não tive culpa!

-Lamento, mas você precisa de uma punição. Se fosse um funcionário qualquer, seria demissão imediata. Mas não podemos perdê-lo. Porém advirto-lhe de que se algo semelhante ocorrer, não é uma ideia descartada. Vamos, arrume as suas coisas e vá até a minha sala assinar a suspensão. Você ficará uma semana afastado.

-Uma semana?

-Sim. E sem discussão. Ande, arrume tudo e vá.

O duende saiu e Theodore começou a arrumar os objetos com que deveria trabalhar e a guardá-los, remoendo os fatos.

E pensar que estava considerando a possibilidade de aceitar a criança! Como se sentia burro por ter acreditado que seria possível ser um pai como outro qualquer e formar uma família normal... As palavras daquela mulher horrorosa o fizeram ver que era um tolo. Tudo não passara de devaneio. De nada valia ele ser um homem regenerado que conseguiu recuperar sua dignidade. Aos olhos dos outros, ele continuava sendo só isso: um desprezível lobisomem.

Sentindo frustração e raiva, pegou um porta-retratos que tinha caído, e ao olhar, deparou com a foto de Luna. Sua respiração acelerou, a raiva se intensificando.

-A culpa é toda sua! – Gritou, e atirou o objeto na parede, fazendo-o se espatifar em vários pedaços.

* * *

Theodore levou cerca de dez minutos para arrumar suas coisas. Passou na sala do duende, onde ouviu mais advertências e assinou a suspensão. Depois seguiu para casa, ainda sentindo aquela humilhação a pesar em suas costas. Aparatou diretamente em frente ao portão de entrada, sem nenhuma preocupação em não ser visto pelos trouxas.

Furioso, abriu o portão com violência, batendo-o em seguida com tanta força que por pouco não o quebrou. Abriu a porta da sala e entrou impetuosamente, batendo-a em seguida. Olhou e localizou Luna sentada no sofá. Ela estava bordando uma peça de roupa e olhou para a porta com os olhos arregalados diante da entrada do marido.

-Theodore! O que é isso? O que aconteceu para você entrar em casa desse jeito?

-A culpa é toda sua! – Gritou ele, completamente transtornado. – Você causou tudo isso!

-Eu? – Espantou-se a loira. – Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

-Você inventou essa história de gravidez! Você inventou esse delírio e por sua causa fui tratado como lixo!

- Mas do que é que você está falando, querido? O que houve? Por Merlin,me explique!

Theodore a fitou com muita raiva no olhar:

-Recebi uma visitinha do Ministério. Christine Umbridge. Conhece?

Luna fez uma expressão de surpresa e descontentamento, demonstrando que aquela informação também não era do seu agrado.

-Então, foram te procurar? Bem... Você devia saber que isso poderia acontecer. Eu mesma o convidei para ir ao hospital comigo várias vezes e...

-Fui tratado como um pária! Aquela mulher me disse coisas humilhantes, como se eu não valesse nada!

-Eu lamento, Theodore. Eu realmente lamento muito que isso tenha acontecido.

-Você _lamenta_? Ah, ela lamenta! Você foi a causadora disso tudo, Luna! Você começou com essa história! Se não tivesse inventado esse filho, nada disso teria acontecido!

-Não _inventei_ filho algum, Théo. Você sabe como as coisas aconteceram, não venha querer jogar toda a responsabilidade para cima de mim. E, além disso, você mesmo escolheu ignorar os fatos e fingir que não via a criança se desenvolvendo. Se tivesse ficado do meu lado, se tivesse me apoiado, teríamos passado por isto juntos!

-E você acha que ia ajudar em alguma coisa, ser humilhado na sua frente? – Theodore gritou com tanta ferocidade que Luna se encolheu no sofá, apertando a peça de roupa que bordava. – Fui tratado como um bandido. Até de abusar de você fui acusado. Ela nem me chamou pelo nome! Passou o interrogatório inteiro me chamando de lobisomem! Inventou que eu a ataquei, como se eu fosse um animal selvagem!

Luna lançou ao marido um olhar que mesclava dor e piedade.

-Theodore, eu sinto, realmente sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido!

-Sente droga nenhuma! Você só pensa nesse bebê! – Theodore vociferou mais uma vez, deixando Luna cada vez mais assustada.

-Por favor, pare de gritar, Théo! Vamos conversar direito! – Pediu a loira, em tom de súplica.

-Conversar para quê? Para você falar que a culpa é minha? Para se derreter de amores por essa criança que, aliás, nem sabemos se será mesmo uma criança? Não preciso ouvir mais dos seus delírios! Já ouvi demais e esse foi o meu erro. Se tivesse acabado com essa palhaçada desde o início, não teria sido obrigado a ouvir o que ouvi!

Os olhos de Luna começaram a marejar.

-Théo, eu entendo a sua raiva. Mas, por favor, não confunda as coisas! A criança não tem culpa! Olhe, você precisa se acalmar, já está falando o que não deve!

-E o que é que eu não deveria dizer? Que esse bebê vai ser uma aberração? Que você vai dar à luz um monstro que nos encherá de vergonha? Ora, me poupe! Quer se iludir, se iluda sozinha!

Uma lágrima escapou de um dos olhos de Luna.

-Eu já estou sozinha mesmo, não é? Pois bem. Não vou continuar ouvindo seus gritos. Quando estiver calmo, conversaremos. Tenho certeza de que um dia você entenderá o significado disso tudo e também irá esperar pela chegada dessa criança com tanto carinho quanto eu. – Ao terminar de falar, Luna levantou-se e começou a andar em direção à escada, querendo ir para o quarto, Mas Theodore entrou em sua frente:

-Que criança? Não vai ter criança nenhuma, sua louca desvairada! Não tem criança, não tem bebê, não tem nada! – Gritou mais uma vez, e puxou com força a roupa que Luna segurava. A peça rasgou de ponta a ponta, as duas metades unidas apenas por fiapos de linha, o cachorrinho que Luna bordava ainda pela metade, quase tocando-lhe os pés.

Ao ver o estrago, Luna soltou um grito aterrorizado, como se em vez de uma roupa, um pedaço dela mesma tivesse sido arrancado. Vermelha de raiva, segurou as duas partes, mostrando-as para Theodore.

-Olha só o que você fez! Veja isso! Está satisfeito agora?-Ela chorava com uma raiva que Theodore desconhecia existir nela. Igualmente zangado, ele respondeu:

-Pare de escândalo! É só uma roupa.

-Não é uma roupa qualquer! É uma manta que minha mãe guardou desde que eu era bebê, para usar quando eu tivesse um filho. E você a destruiu!

Luna pegou a varinha e começou a tocar na manta, murmurando: "Reparo... Reparo..."

As fibras da manta se uniram, mas não com perfeição. De ponta a ponta ficou uma marca, uma linha disforme, como se a peça tivesse sido costurada. Luna olhou a peça com profunda tristeza e murmurou: "a manta da minha mãe".

Então olhou para Theodore, que a olhava ainda furioso, agora zangado ao vê-la preocupada com uma mera roupa. Os olhos da loira faiscaram de mágoa e raiva, e ela gritou com toda a força que pôde:

-Eu odeio você, lobisomem maldito!

Theodore já tinha sido chamado de lobisomem por Luna algumas vezes, mas de um modo meigo, carinhoso. Nunca com tanto rancor, tanto ódio. As palavras dela o machucaram como uma dor física. Sabia que ela não estava dizendo aquilo da boca para fora: queria ofender, magoar, ferir.

Ela conseguiu.

E nem bem tinha terminado de pronunciar aquelas palavras, quando Theodore ergueu a mão e lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto, com toda a força e raiva por todos os acontecimentos ruins daquele dia.

No instante em que fez arrependeu-se de ter feito. O som de sua mão tocando com violência o rosto da esposa reverberava em sua mente, explodia em seus ouvidos como um tiro de canhão.

Sem coragem de encará-la, ficou de costas e levou as mãos à cabeça.

-O que foi que eu fiz? - Disse, angustiado e arrependido. Sentiu nojo de sua própria mão, que sentia como se pesasse toneladas. Queria arrancá-la, queimá-la, puni-la. Mas sabia que não adiantaria, nada mudaria os fatos: _Ele_ bateu. _Ele_ agrediu.

Ainda de costas, sentiu o desespero inundar-lhe. Queria ver Luna e saber como ela estava, mas sabia que não era digno dela, nem de vê-la, nem de tocá-la. Debatia-se com seus sentimentos, tentando decidir o que fazer, quando um som cortou o ambiente. Uma voz desesperada e suplicante dizia:

-Fale comigo, meu filho. É a mamãe! Fale comigo, só um pouquinho!-Dizia Luna, baixinho.

"Como vai falar? É um feto, está na barriga, como pode falar?", pensava Theodore, desesperado, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, mas ciente de que não tinha o direito de perguntar. Mas fosse o que fosse que Luna queria, aconteceu: Ele a ouviu suspirar aliviada e pensou ter ouvido até mesmo o som de um riso.

Finalmente criando coragem, olhou para a esposa.

Theodore tinha batido em Luna com tanta força que ela caíra no chão. Estava sentada junto ao sofá. Tinha o olhar perdido e uma expressão de choque. Seu rosto estava vermelho e marcado pela mão do marido. No instante em que ele olhou, Luna tirou uma das mãos de cima da barriga e a levou lentamente ao rosto, como se quisesse verificar se aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Ficou ali parada, o olhar parado, completamente fragilizada. Theodore viu os lábios dela desenhando as palavras: "Ele me bateu."

Theodore aproximou-se dela. Mas antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu-a falar:

-Me deixe sozinha, Theodore.

Apavorado, ele respondeu:

-Eu quero saber de você. Quero ver como está e se precisa de ajuda.

-Me deixe sozinha, por favor! Estou pedindo!

-Não! Por favor, me deixe ver você e...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar: Luna levantou-se com esforço e, passando direto por ele, saiu da casa, deixando-o sozinho com sua dor e culpa.

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá pessoas!

Apesar de ter recebido apenas DUAS reviews, estou atualizando a fic. Obrigada Kimberly e Kiki!

Este capítulo está enorme e cheio de acontecimentos. Espero que gostem!!!

Imagino que quem está lendo a fic deve ter pensado: ora, mas por que Theodore não aceita o bebê e pronto? Realmente, seria tudo mais simples se ele simplesmente aproveitasse o momento junto com a Luna, não é? Mas não podemos esquecer que ele é um lobisomem, e sabendo das coisas que lhe acontecem, naturalmente tem medo do que pode acontecer com o bebê. Na verdade, a autoestima dele é afetada por ele ser o que é, e isso se reflete na insegurança que sente por se achar incapaz de gerar um filho normal.

Mas agora ele cometeu um erro muito grave. Será que Luna será capaz de perdoar mais esse?

Espero comentários!!

Nesse capítulo as músicas usadas foram: "Vá lá" (Preta Gil) e "De umbigo a umbiguinho" (Mariane).

Por hoje é só! Beijinhos e obrigada por lerem!


	9. Separados

**Separados**

_**"As coisas que eu te fiz**_

_**Fazem do espelho o quadro mais feio desta casa."**_

**

* * *

**

Theodore teve ímpetos de ir atrás de Luna, mas não o fez. Ele era a causa do nervosismo dela, de sua tristeza, e o melhor a fazer era privá-la de sua presença indigna.

Sentou-se no sofá, refletindo. A imagem de Luna caída no chão o castigava segundo após segundo.

Revendo suas atitudes desde o momento em que Christine Umbridge entrara em sua sala, viu quantos erros tinha cometido naquele dia. Foi burro ao deixar-se afetar pelo sarcasmo dela. Foi tolo ao se descontrolar. Mas nenhum erro foi maior do que o cometido contra Luna e contra ele próprio.

Não devia ter ido para casa naquele estado... Tinha que ter parado em algum lugar, bebido alguma coisa, conversado com alguém, e não ter ido para casa explodindo de ódio e descontado sua raiva em cima da esposa que só queria o seu bem. Tinha gritado com ela, xingado, insultado a criança que ainda ia nascer. Por Merlin, tinha batido nela! A vergonha o corroia. Ele sabia que tinha ultrapassado qualquer limite tolerável. E agora tinha a certeza de que seu casamento estava por um fio. Se é que ele ainda existia.

Um cheiro de terra invadiu a casa: estava chovendo. Theodore ficou olhando para a janela, imaginando onde Luna estaria. Os pingos de chuva no vidro o fizeram lembrar da primeira noite em que se amaram. Uma noite chuvosa e linda, em que ela procurou proteção em seus braços, assustada com os relâmpagos. Uma noite em que sua mão percorreu o corpo dela e lhe mostrou uma nova face do amor. A mesma mão que agora representava violência, decepção e dor.

Perdido em seu labirinto de arrependimento e angústia, Theodore viu a chuva tornar-se mais forte. Imaginou aonde Luna poderia ter ido, já que não voltou quando começou a chover. Estaria na casa de algum vizinho trouxa? Ou talvez em alguma loja, refugiando-se até a chuva passar?

Levantou-se para espiar pela janelinha da porta, querendo ver quando ela estivesse voltando. Levou um susto.

Luna estava sentada no banquinho do jardim em frente à casa. Completamente ensopada, tinha seu olhar perdido e a expressão triste, exatamente como estava antes de sair.

Theodore lembrou-se de outra vez em que Luna ficara exposta à chuva e das consequências que isso trouxe. Receoso de que acontecesse outra vez, ignorou a possibilidade de ser enxotado por ela e foi até o jardim. Ela não notou sua aproximação.

Ainda envergonhado, segurou as mãos dela, que não reagiu.

-Venha, Luna. Saia dessa chuva.

A loira levantou-se e seguiu em direção à casa, amparada pelo marido, sem dizer nada. Parecia não notar a presença dele. Ao chegarem ao pequeno hall de entrada, Theodore convocou toalhas que vieram voando do quarto. Pegou uma delas e enxugou os cabelos da esposa. Depois enrolou a outra no corpo dela, esperando que reagisse e começasse a se secar.

Angustiado pelo silêncio da mulher, sentiu a necessidade de falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, na esperança de que ela falasse.

-Luna, você está bem? - Indagou, ciente de que era a pergunta mais idiota a ser feita naquele momento.

Luna pareceu despertar ao som da pergunta. Fechou os olhos com força, inspirando profundamente, e depois tornou a abri-los. Então, encarou Theodore e com os olhos transbordando desapontamento, disse:

-Você foi o maior erro que cometi em toda a minha vida.

E se afastou lentamente em direção ao quarto.

Theodore a observou se afastar, sentindo-se completamente despedaçado.

Nada que tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida o feriu tanto.

**

* * *

**

Theodore ficou horas no sofá, pensando nas palavras de Luna. Doeu muito ouvi-las. Mas doía muito mais saber que ela tinha razão.

A angústia não passava e ele começou a rondar a porta do quarto, na esperança de conseguir conversar com a esposa. Mas Luna não saiu. Ele bateu na porta uma vez, e só a ouviu responder: "Me deixe, Theodore." Esperou, esperou e nada de Luna sair do quarto.

Começou a se preocupar seriamente, pois ela não tinha feito nenhuma refeição desde a briga, que tinha sido na parte da manhã. Chegou a chamá-la para comer, mas ela não respondeu.

Decidiu então procurar ajuda. Mesmo sem saber a quem recorrer, foi para a frente da lareira, e com a mão cheia de pó de flu, refletiu por alguns instantes.

-O ideal seria chamar a Ginny, mas eu não sei o endereço dela. Droga! Quem posso chamar então?

Pensou em chamar Xenophilius, mas imaginou que ele o fulminaria logo que soubesse o que aconteceu. Não, não poderia ser ele. Alguém mais neutro. Mas quem?

-Talvez o Weasley. Ela gosta tanto dele. – pensou, com uma pontada de ciúme. – Acho que não vai se recusar a falar com ele.

Atirou o pó de flu e disse o endereço da casa de Ron e Hermione. Depois enfiou o rosto nas chamas esverdeadas, tentando falar com o ruivo.

-Ron! Ron! – Chamou.

Segundos depois, apareceu Hermione, com a filha no colo.

-Olá Theodore! Que surpresa!

-Olá, Hermione. Desculpe por incomodar, mas gostaria de falar com Ron. Ele está?

-Não. Ele saiu e ainda deve demorar. Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa – respondeu, solícita.

Theodore pensou um pouco.

-Bom. Talvez possa. É sobre Luna.

-Algum problema com ela? – Preocupou-se Hermione. – O bebê está bem?

-Creio que sim. – Theodore estava constrangido, sabendo que teria que falar sobre o ocorrido. – Acontece que tivemos uma briga, e ela se trancou no quarto e não saiu nem para comer, está há horas lá. Sei que é chato envolver terceiros na vida de um casal, mas estou preocupado e não sei o que fazer.

Hermione refletiu.

-Bem, não é anormal casais brigarem de vez em quando. Espere mais um pouco. Ela deve estar chateada, mas logo sairá para comer. Não fique tão preocupado.

-Você não está entendendo – ponderou Theodore. – Não foi uma briga simples. Foi muito sério. Discutimos muito e eu... Eu...

O bruxo murmurou tão baixo que Hermione não conseguiu ouvir uma única palavra.

-Perdão, Theodore, mas não entendi.

Theodore engoliu em seco. Com muito esforço, conseguiu repetir a frase:

-Eu bati nela.

Hermione arregalou os olhos:

-Você o quê?

Profundamente envergonhado, Theodore disse:

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Hermione saiu andando apressada. Instantes depois voltou, sem a menina e vestindo um casaco.

-Saia da frente. Estou indo aí.

Segundos depois ela apareceu, rodopiando na lareira.

-Francamente, Nott! Como pôde fazer isso com Luna? Ela está grávida! O que é que você tem na cabeça? – Ralhou Hermione, sem medo de ser intrometida.

-Sei que fui deplorável. Ela está com raiva e tem toda a razão.

-Isto é óbvio! Pobrezinha, deve estar uma pilha de nervos! Onde ela está?

-Lá em cima, no quarto.

Theodore conduziu Hermione até o quarto. Chegando lá, ela bateu na porta três vezes e esperou resposta. Depois de alguns segundos ouviu a voz de Luna, alta e clara:

-Vá embora, Theodore. Não quero falar com você.

Hermione disse, dirigindo-se a Theodore:

-Prepare alguma coisa para ela comer.

Depois, chegou bem perto da porta e disse:

-Não é Theodore, Luna. Sou eu, Hermione.

Segundos depois, a porta se abriu. Theodore viu Luna abraçar Hermione com força, como se a presença dela lhe trouxesse grande alívio.

-Ah, é tão bom ver você! Estava precisando conversar com alguém que não fosse o bebê – comentou. – Entre!

Hermione lançou um olhar para Theodore, indicando que ele deveria fazer o que ela pediu, e entrou no quarto. Ele então foi para a cozinha e preparou uma refeição para Luna, sentindo-se engolfado pela angústia. Minutos depois, subiu com a bandeja contendo um sanduíche, suco e uma fruta.

Enquanto se dirigia ao quarto, pensava no que Luna e Hermione poderiam estar conversando. Desejava intimamente que a amiga acalmasse sua esposa. Mal podia esperar pelo resultado da conversa entre as duas.

Ao chegar ao andar de cima, notou que a porta estava entreaberta. Sem querer assustar as duas, aproximou-se lentamente, e antes que pudesse chegar à porta, ouviu Luna dizer:

-Dessa fez ele foi longe demais, Hermione. Ele me bateu! Não foi só a mim que agrediu, mas ao bebê também. Não posso ignorar isso. Não tem perdão.

Theodore engoliu em seco. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e suas mãos começarem a tremer. Com esforço conseguiu sustentar a bandeja e chamou Hermione, que levou o objeto para dentro do quarto. Livre dele, voltou para a sala.

"Não tem perdão". A frase ficou martelando sua mente. "Não tem perdão". O veredicto estava dado. Finalmente ele tinha cometido o erro fatal. Estava sem saída. Não havia defesa. "Não tem perdão". "Não tem perdão". "Não tem perdão". Como um mantra amaldiçoado, a voz de Luna repetindo aquela frase não saía de seus ouvidos, e Theodore mergulhou em um abismo de dor e culpa.

Ouviu sons vindos do andar superior. Certamente Luna estava levando Hermione ao quarto da criança. O quarto que ele não conhecia e no qual se recusava a entrar. Esperava a cada minuto que Hermione aparecesse e lhe dissesse alguma coisa sobre Luna. Sem nada que diminuísse seu nervosismo, serviu-se de uma dose de firewhisky.

Algum tempo depois, tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, Hermione desceu, com uma expressão preocupada. Theodore imediatamente se aproximou dela.

-E então? Como ela está?

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, com ar crítico:

-Está muito triste e chateada, é óbvio.

Theodore corou, envergonhado.

-Mas ela está bem? Está chorando? Doi alguma coisa?

-Não se pode dizer que esteja bem, não é? Uma mulher que apanha do marido estando grávida não supera isso de um minuto para outro. Mas está calma agora.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, como se refreasse o ímpeto de falar alguma coisa. Encarou Theodore e disse:

-Melhor você não a procurar hoje. Ela não quer nem ouvir sua voz. Está muito magoada. Se você insistir, vai deixá-la nervosa.

Theodore suspirou, conformado.

-Que pena. Queria me entender com ela. Pedir desculpas. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Mas isso agora não tem o menor valor. – Cortou-o Hermione. – Deixe-a quieta. O máximo que eu recomendo é que você leve mais uma refeição para ela. De resto, espere até amanhã e se ela quiser falar, vocês conversam.

-Tudo bem. Farei isso.

-Ótimo. – Aprovou Hermione. – Bom, agora preciso ir. Minha filha está com a minha mãe e eu preciso amamentá-la. Boa sorte para vocês e juízo, Theodore. Ela está muito fragilizada.

Theodore acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Quando Hermione ia entrando na lareira, Theodore a chamou.

-Sim?

-Obrigada por vir. Desculpe-me pelo incômodo. Estou profundamente agradecido.

Hermione sorriu serenamente e apenas recomendou:

-Cuide bem dela.

E entrando na lareira, voltou para casa.

Theodore retornou à cozinha e preparou mais uma refeição para a esposa. Dirigiu-se ao quarto com a bandeja e deu duas batidas na porta.

-Luna, estou deixando uma bandeja com comida para você aqui na porta. Pode sair para pegá-la. Eu não estarei aqui.

Engoliu em seco e desceu. Alguns instantes depois, ouviu o som da porta abrindo e fechando.

Acomodou-se no sofá e tentou dormir, lamentando cada minuto vivido durante aquele dia.

**

* * *

**

Na manhã seguinte, Theodore acordou com o corpo dolorido e sentou-se no sofá, esfregando o rosto para despertar. Nos primeiros segundos do seu dia, lembrou-se do ocorrido no anterior. Pensou em Luna e no que estaria fazendo agora.

Mal havia se perguntado isso, ela apareceu na sala. Usava um vestido preto largo e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Não usava adornos, exceto um relógio e brincos. A produção a deixava estranhamente sóbria. Sua expressão era tensa.

A loira cruzou a sala, sentando-se em uma poltrona, sem cumprimentar Theodore. Ele a olhava pelo canto do olho. Ela contraía os lábios frequentemente e apertava as mãos, lançando olhares para a lareira.

Minutos depois, as chamas na lareira esverdearam. O rosto de Hermione apareceu.

-Olá Luna! Bom dia. Oi Theodore! – Cumprimentou a morena. Theodore acenou. – Vamos, Luna. Estou pronta.

Sem se despedir de Theodore, Luna atirou pó de flu nas chamas, esperou que esverdeassem e entrou na lareira. Theodore se perguntou aonde estariam indo. Mas sabia que não tinha o menor direito de questionar. Amargurado com o desprezo que Luna acabara de lhe dar, foi procurar algo com que se ocupar.

**

* * *

**

Muitas horas mais tarde, Luna retornou e seu rosto parecia ainda mais tenso. Em silêncio, subiu as escadas, sem cumprimentar Theodore.

O homem resolveu procurá-la e tentar conversar. Entrou no quarto, disposto a iniciar um diálogo. Mas ela não estava lá.

Procurou no banheiro do quarto e ela não estava. Olhou na salinha que agora servia de escritório e nada. Então, concluiu que ela só poderia estar no quarto do bebê.

Chegou bem perto da porta e pensou em abri-la. Esperou por um minuto. Dois minutos. Três minutos tentando criar coragem para abrir aquela porta.

Finalmente desistiu.

Não estava preparado para encarar o que encontraria lá.

**

* * *

**

Os dias transcorreram na mais profunda tristeza dentro daquela casa. Theodore e Luna pareciam dois estranhos.

Ela dormia no quarto, ele na sala. Não ficavam juntos no mesmo cômodo mais tempo do que o necessário para terminar o que estivessem fazendo. Não faziam refeições juntos. Não se falavam.

Luna agora não acordava cedo para tomar o café com o marido. Preparava o almoço e o jantar para os dois, mas ia para o quarto comer sozinha. Não dirigia a palavra a ele.

Certo dia, ela estava na cozinha e Theodore entrou, sem saber que a encontraria. Luna parecia estar falando sozinha e o bruxo ouviu parte do que falava:

-... E estou quase completando o sétimo mês. Preciso resolver logo, mas vai dar tudo certo, é só burocracia mesmo. Quanto ao bebê, os exames que fiz mostraram que... –Nesse momento ela notou a presença de Theodore e disse: -Um minutinho, Hermione, vou para o quarto, não estou te ouvindo bem. – E saiu do aposento.

Theodore olhou para a lareira na cozinha, tentando ver Hermione. Mas ela não estava ali. Mas também, pensou Theodore, se ela foi para o quarto, Hermione não poderia estar na lareira. Como estavam se falando, então? E como ela podia não estar ouvindo bem, se a casa estava no mais absoluto silêncio?

Alguns minutos depois, ele descobriu. Luna retornou à cozinha e pôs sobre a mesa um pequeno objeto negro, com números e uma tela brilhante.

-O que é isso? – perguntou.

-Um telefone celular.

Theodore observou, intrigado.

-Isso é um objeto trouxa, não?

-Sim. Hermione me deu, para falar com ela caso precise de ajuda.

O bruxo pensou por alguns instantes. Por que ela precisava de um meio de contato com Hermione, se ele estava ali para ajudá-la no que fosse preciso?

Então percebeu. E sentiu o coração apertar ao perceber.

Luna simplesmente não contava mais com ele.

Ela buscaria ajuda com outras pessoas, mas não com ele. Se apoiaria em outros, não nele. Luna não confiava mais na presença de seu marido para quando precisasse de alguém.

A constatação doeu profundamente em seu coração, mas ele sabia que não podia contestá-la. Que argumento teria? O que poderia dizer à Luna, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Theodore viu Luna sair para o trabalho, sem se despedir. E pensou, amargurado, que cada vez que via aquela cena, parecia ser a última vez que veria a sua mulher.

**

* * *

**

A cada dia que passava, havia menos sinais da chegada de um bebê àquela casa. Tudo o que havia à vista indicando o acontecimento, sumiu.

Não havia mais fotos de Luna grávida. Foram substituídas por outras, mostrando cenas corriqueiras recortadas de revistas.

O porta retratos em que antes se viam exames que mostravam a evolução da criança, sumiu.

O livro de nomes de bebê não foi mais visto na mesa de centro.

Não havia mais mantas ou roupinhas sendo bordadas na sala.

Até as conversas de Luna com sua criança tinham cessado completamente.

Com tudo isso, Theodore passou a sentir um vazio dentro de si. Antes ele se irritava com qualquer menção ao bebê. Mas agora, que não tinha informação alguma sobre ele, parecia-lhe que faltava algo. Sentia-se incomodado, mas não se atrevia a perguntar nada.

Muitas vezes surpreendeu Luna falando ao telefone com Ginny ou Hermione, mas invariavelmente Luna desligava o aparelho logo que notava sua presença.

A lua cheia chegou, e com ela a agonia de ser trancado na jaula.

Desta vez, Luna não o acompanhou, embora estivesse em casa. Ciente de que era o causador da mágoa dela, entrou na jaula completamente infeliz, sentindo falta de seu abraço e do seu beijo de boa sorte.

Durante aquela semana, muitas coisas aconteceram na casa. Theodore não saberia, mas alguns móveis novos chegaram ao lar naqueles dias. Muitas sacolas de roupinhas, sapatinhos e mantas entraram na casa, levados por uma mãe preocupada, mas orgulhosa. E algumas colegas de trabalho de Luna, além de suas amigas, se reuniram para um chá, celebrando o bebê que chegaria em breve.

Ao fim da lua cheia, Theodore sabia que não deveria bater na porta, pois Luna não estaria lá para abrir. Sentindo-se abandonado e amaldiçoado, abriu a porta, com uma ponta de esperança de rever a loira surgindo em seu coração.

Mas ela não estava lá.

Porém, havia uma cadeira. E sobre ela, um roupão e a poção revigorante que ela sempre levava para o marido na hora de libertá-lo.

Theodore sentiu-se agradecido. Mas trocaria tudo pelo olhar dela. Olhar que ele agora não sabia onde encontrar - isso se reencontrasse algum dia.

**

* * *

**

Após vestir o roupão e tomar a poção, Theodore desceu as escadas para ver Luna. Ela estava sentada na sala, lendo seu livro de nomes de bebês e conversando com o filho. Mas ao ouvir os passos de Theodore, calou-se. O bruxo notou que ela fez menção de levantar-se, parecendo ansiosa, mas acabou se mantendo no lugar e disfarçadamente colocou o livro ao lado, escondendo-o com uma almofada, e pegou o jornal.

Ele a observou antes de se aproximar. A respiração dela estava um pouco acelerada e ela mordia o lábio. Ele não sabia, mas na verdade ela estava se controlando para não ir até ele, verificar se estava tudo bem.

"Luna está diferente", pensou Theodore. "O que há com ela?"

Observando mais atentamente, notou que o rosto dela estava inchado, ela inteira parecia ter inflado. Achou estranho. Aproximou-se dela e a cumprimentou.

-Olá, Luna.

-Oi Theodore. Está bem? - Ela não o encarou ao perguntar.

-Sim. Obrigado por ter deixado as coisas para mim lá em cima.

-Não foi nada. Tem comida na cozinha para você.

-Obrigado. Como você está?

-Bem.

-Eu vim perguntar se posso dormir um pouco lá no quarto. Você se importa?

-Claro que não. Fique à vontade.

Theodore foi até a cozinha buscar a comida e depois subiu para o quarto, olhando furtivamente para a loira, que agora parecia prestes a pegar no sono ali mesmo, sentada na sala, enquanto lia o jornal. Desejou intimamente que ela também fosse para o quarto dormir, mas sabia que isso não ia acontecer.

Enquanto se dirigia ao quarto, sentia um buraco no peito, como se algo tivesse faltado na curta conversa que teve com a esposa. Pensou por alguns instantes. Logo percebeu o que estava lhe fazendo falta.

Luna não tinha feito nenhuma menção ao bebê.

Como vinha acontecendo desde a briga, ela não acrescentou nenhuma informação sobre a criança. Nenhuma novidade, nenhum acontecimento, nada. Como se aquilo não lhe fizesse falta alguma.

-É assim que ela se sente, seu idiota. – Disse para si enquanto fechava a porta. - Como se você não se importasse. Porque foi isso o que você demonstrou para ela o tempo todo.

E aquele aspecto inflado dela, o que seria? Não entendia dessas coisas, só sabia que ela não era daquele jeito. Seria normal ou ela estaria com problemas?

Mas ela disse que estava bem. Ela não _queria_ a atenção dele. Ela _não precisava_ que ele se preocupasse.

"Você está fora, Theodore. Ela não precisa mais de você. Para nada. Eis o que você conseguiu com sua estupidez. Palmas para você, imbecil!", pensou desanimado.

Comeu sua refeição e deitou-se, sentindo a solidão e a tristeza que a falta do abraço de Luna estava lhe causando.

**

* * *

**

Horas mais tarde, Theodore acordou e notou que havia escurecido. Procurou um relógio e verificou que já era madrugada.

-Essa não! Dormi demais! Luna deve estar querendo se deitar e eu estou aqui atrapalhando!

Saiu do quarto tropeçando, em busca da loira. Não viu sinal algum dela, então imaginou se ela estaria na casa de alguma de suas amigas.

Voltou ao quarto e verificou se os objetos dela ainda estavam por lá. Tudo estava em ordem. Sentiu a falta apenas do travesseiro dela.

-Oras, onde ela estará levando apenas um travesseiro? – Perguntou-se, e logo chegou à conclusão de que ela estava no quarto da criança. O que inviabilizava qualquer possibilidade de se verem agora.

Chateado, deitou-se outra vez e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, encontrou Luna na sala. Ela lia o rótulo de um frasco, que ele reconheceu como um vidro de poção. Observando atentamente, viu outros dois frascos, cujo conteúdo estava quase pela metade.

-Luna? – Chamou baixinho, temendo a reação dela. Ao ouvi-lo, a loira recolheu apressadamente as poções e as guardou na bolsa.

-Oi Theodore. O que quer?

-O que é isso que você guardou aí? Que poções são essas?

-Não são nada demais. – Ela respondeu de um modo esquivo.

-São poções medicinais? Você está com algum problema?

-Eu já disse que não é nada demais. São coisas minhas.

Theodore sabia que ela estava omitindo alguma coisa, mas não insistiu. Resolveu mudar de assunto e tentar continuar falando com ela.

-Tudo bem. Entendo. Onde você dormiu?

-No quarto menor. – Respondeu sem encará-lo e evitando mencionar que era o quarto do bebê.

-Você não precisava ter feito isso. Era só ter me acordado.

-Eu preferi assim.

Theodore queria conversar mais, ouvi-la mais um pouco, mas neste momento o telefone tocou. Luna o pegou e foi até a cozinha atender.

Ele sabia que ela falaria alguma coisa relacionada ao bebê e por isso saiu da sala. Então, sentiu-se tentado a ouvir atrás da porta e tentar saber alguma notícia, qualquer informação que lhe indicasse como ele estava. Estava arrependido, depois de todos os insultos proferidos contra a criança, mas ainda assim, foi lentamente até a porta da cozinha e tentou entreouvir.

-... E já está quase no fim, só faltam alguns documentos que ainda estão lá. Mas voltarei na semana que vem, acho que não terá problema. De qualquer modo, o tempo de licença está acabando e eu vou mesmo ter que voltar. Então termino tudo e já posso ficar tranquila.

Theodore esperou que ela voltasse a falar, enquanto refletia sobre o que ouvira.

-Sei disso, mas não posso deixar de cumprir as ordens. Quanto antes eu terminar, melhor. Quero tudo resolvido quando o neném nascer. Também estou receosa, mas vai dar tudo certo. Estou seguindo as orientações dos medi-bruxos."

Theodore ficou preocupado ao ouvi-la. Então, de fato, havia algum problema, mas ela não queria lhe dizer. Não queria dividir suas angústias com ele.

A voz de Luna se aproximou da porta e Theodore saiu de lá, apressado. A loira se despediu de quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha, foi até o local onde deixara sua bolsa e a recolheu, levando para o quarto. Theodore sentiu-se tentado a interrogá-la, pois a ideia de que ela estivesse sozinha passando por problemas o incomodava. Mas resistiu. Sentia-se completamente desencorajado a tentar falar com ela e voltar ao dia da briga. Assim, mais uma vez, o medo o calou e ele deixou Luna seguir seu caminho.

Durante toda aquela semana, Luna dormiu no quarto do bebê. Sempre se recolhia mais cedo que ele, que não a encontrava no quarto do casal e deduzia que ela estava no quarto ao lado. Aquilo o angustiava. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Limitava-se a respeitar a vontade dela.

Em uma manhã, Theodore entrou no quarto e viu Luna sentada na cama, tentando afivelar uma sandália.

- Ai, que coisa! Assim vou ter que andar descalça! Mal consigo alcançar meu pé! – Reclamava, zangada.

Ao vê-la, o bruxo imediatamente foi em seu socorro.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la. – Abaixou-se, pegou a sandália e começou a tentar calçá-la no pé da esposa. Ela ficou quieta observando. Theodore notou que estava bem difícil encaixar o objeto.

-Esta sandália está pequena para você. Não tem outra?

-Não está pequena. O pé é que está inchado demais. E essa é a única que ainda me cabe.

-Por que está assim?

Luna contraiu o lábio, olhou para Theodore furtivamente e respondeu simplesmente:

-Não sei.

Sabendo que ela estava novamente omitindo alguma coisa, Theodore ia iniciar uma conversa, mas neste momento uma coruja entrou e deixou cair uma carta sobre Luna.

Theodore terminou de afivelar a sandália e disse: "Pronto." Luna murmurou um agradecimento e saiu de perto dele, abrindo a carta apressadamente.

Sua expressão foi ficando preocupada a cada linha lida. Ao terminar, parecendo realmente apavorada, ela disse:

-Não. Outra vez não. De novo não!

Theodore a olhou em tempo de vê-la lançar-lhe um olhar furtivo.

-O que houve? – Perguntou, preocupado.

-Nada. Preciso sair. – Respondeu, apressada. Pegou a bolsa e saiu. Theodore a seguiu e ainda a viu olhar com ar de dúvida para a lareira, mas em seguida atirar pó de flu e sumir por ali.

E durante vários dias Luna manteve essa rotina: saía muito cedo, pela lareira, e voltava tarde, tão cansada que passava vários minutos descansando no sofá. Seu aspecto inflado se agravava a cada dia.

Theodore estava preocupado com Luna, mas a distância entre os dois era muito grande. E assim os dias seguiam, o bebê crescia indiferente na barriga da mãe, sem que seus pais conseguissem se entender.

Em um desses dias, Luna chegou tão cansada que ficou horas sentada no sofá, sem disposição para ir até o quarto. Theodore chegou do trabalho e a viu com uma expressão de sofrimento.

-Luna? O que houve?

-Nada, Theodore. Estou cansada. Só isso.

-Você não parece nada bem.

-Estou faminta, é só. Mas já vou preparar alguma coisa para comer. – Disse, tentando se levantar, com grande esforço. Porém desistiu: com uma careta de dor, continuou sentada.

Theodore a amparou e disse: - Pode deixar comigo. Eu preparo algo para você.

Ele foi até a cozinha, intensamente preocupado. Sem dúvida, Luna estava mal. Mas não queria dizer nada, não queria sua ajuda, e ele não sabia o que fazer para acabar com o sofrimento dela.

Preparou um sanduíche e levou para ela com um copo de suco e uma xícara de chá. Levou até ela, que mantinha os olhos fechados, encostada no sofá.

-Aqui está, Luna.

-Obrigada.

Ele a observou comer com dificuldade e depois tornar a se recostar no sofá.

-Não quer subir e se deitar um pouco?

-Eu já vou. – Respondeu Luna, com um fio de voz. Cada vez mais preocupado, Theodore disse:

-Vou buscar roupas e uma toalha para você. Assim pode tomar um banho aqui embaixo mesmo e quando subir, se deita logo. Tudo bem?

A loira concordou.

Quando Theodore voltou, ela já estava dormindo.

O bruxo a olhou com piedade. "Deve estar mesmo exausta". Pensou por alguns instantes e decidiu levá-la até o quarto.

Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu carregá-la. "Nossa, como está pesada!"

Acomodou-a na cama e a cobriu com um lençol. Depois ficou observando seu rosto, agora sereno, descansando.

Theodore fitou seus lábios rosados com saudade. Por Merlin, há quanto tempo não beijava aquela boca? Os beijos deles tinham um significado especial, eram mais do que simples beijos. Eram o símbolo máximo da união entre os dois. E ele daria tudo para tocar naqueles lábios outra vez.

Quase inconscientemente, aproximou seu rosto do de Luna. Sentindo-se como uma criança desobedecendo as ordens dos pais ou alguém cometendo um pecado, encostou seus lábios nos dela. Desejou poder fazer mais do que isso, mas sabia que não podia. Então ficou ali por quase um minuto. E poderia jurar que sentiu Luna corresponder levemente...

Depois deitou-se ao lado dela, desejando que ela não se irritasse ao vê-lo ali ao acordar. Decidiu correr o risco, pois já estava cansado de deixar Luna sozinha quando precisava dele.


	10. Alguém não quer esperar

**ALGUÉM NÃO QUER ESPERAR**

"**Aquela esperança de tudo se arranjar**

**Pode esquecer**

**Aquela aliança você pode empenhar**

**Ou derreter**

**Mas devo dizer que não vou lhe dar**

**O enorme prazer de me ver chorar**

**Nem vou lhe cobrar pelo seu estrago**

**Meu peito tão dilacerado..."**

**

* * *

**

**MADRUGADA**.

Luna acordou com um gemido de dor.

Percebeu que estava no quarto. Levantou-se, pensando em chegar ao banheiro. Mas algo a incomodava. Então, sentou-se na poltrona, ao lado da cama.

Respirava fundo. Estava nervosa e preocupada. Precisava de ajuda. E só havia uma pessoa a quem poderia recorrer àquela hora.

Sua voz saiu em um fio. Era quase impossível ouvi-la:

-Theodore! Ajude-me!

Mas ele não pôde ouvir o seu chamado. Mais uma vez ela tentou:

-Theodore, por favor, acorde! Eu preciso de você!

Pensou em acordá-lo, mas não tinha coragem. Desejava que ele despertasse milagrosamente e a visse precisando de ajuda.

-Theodore, socorro! Ajude-me, Theodore, eu preciso de você!

Sem saber que o homem tinha dormido ao seu lado justamente para ampará-la caso fosse necessário, reprimiu seu ímpeto de ir até ele e sacudi-lo para que acordasse.

-Theodore... Ajude-me... Por favor!

Precisava de ajuda. Precisava de apoio. Mas não estava certa de que os encontraria naquele homem. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, não tinha certeza de mais nada com relação a Theodore. Assim, angustiada e temerosa, permaneceu sentada na poltrona esperando os primeiros raios do sol, assustando-se com a dor que surgia a intervalos e desejando que alguém viesse em seu socorro.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Theodore encontrou Luna sentada na cozinha, tomando o café com uma expressão de intenso sofrimento. Achou que ela fosse reclamar por ele ter dormido ao seu lado, mas ela sequer demonstrou ter notado sua chegada.

Preocupado, aproximou-se da esposa:

-O que você tem? – Indagou.

-Pressa. – Respondeu ela, quase sussurrando.

-Está sentindo alguma dor?

-Pare com essas perguntas, Theodore.

O bruxo sabia que não tinha direito algum de pressioná-la, portanto, calou-se. Sentou-se em frente a ela e começou a comer, observando-a furtivamente. Notou que ela contraía os lábios continuamente e suspirava com ar cansado. Minutos depois a viu se encolher e levar a mão ao rosto, como se reprimisse uma dor repentina.

-Você não está nada bem, Luna. Eu vou te levar ao hospital.

-Não estou sentindo nada. E já estou de saída. Até mais.

Luna levantou-se e saiu lentamente da cozinha. Theodore ouviu os ruídos indicando que ela havia usado o pó de flu.

Passou alguns minutos pensando no significado daquilo tudo.

Luna estava obviamente passando mal, mas não quis dizer nada. Não confiava nele nem mesmo para socorrê-la. Por Merlin, isso estava indo longe demais. Se ela passasse por alguma situação perigosa, como ele poderia ajudá-la?

Será que havia alguma forma de recuperar a confiança de Luna?

Qual seria o caminho para reconquistá-la?

Sem dúvida alguma, pensou o homem, esse caminho passava por um pequeno ser. O ser que ele vinha ignorando e insultando por todo este tempo.

E se era esse o caminho, era hora de segui-lo.

Theodore subiu as escadas. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a hora de ir trabalhar. Daria tempo de fazer o que ele queria.

Já no andar superior, levou a mão à maçaneta daquela porta, que ele não cruzava havia meses. Apesar de temeroso, girou-a e a abriu.

Era hora de saber o que Luna estava preparando para o quarto do bebê.

* * *

Ao acender a luz, seus olhos encontraram um quarto quase completamente montado para o bebê.

As paredes estavam pintadas em azul bem claro, dando ao ambiente um ar ameno. Um tapete fino, com motivos infantis, decorava o chão. Os móveis e prateleiras eram brancos. Uma cortina azul e branca protegia o ambiente da luz.

Theodore entrou no quarto, observando o que havia ali. Brinquedos, produtos de higiene, várias coisas que ele não vira entrar na casa estavam lá.

Caminhou até um canto em que havia algo em uma caixa comprida: o berço do bebê, ainda desmontado. Ao lado, um colchonete com lençol e travesseiro - o local onde Luna andava dormindo. Sentiu remorso ao perceber o desconforto a que ela vinha se submetendo por sua causa.

Olhou para a parede e viu pintadas nela as figuras de dez carneirinhos sorridentes, cada um com um número. Sem entender a referência ao costume trouxa de contar carneirinhos para dormir, apenas sorriu ao ver a singela imagem. Notou uma caixinha sobre o berço desmontado. Pegou-a e a abriu. Encontrou o móbile dado pelo avô da criança. Olhou-o por alguns instantes e voltou a sorrir.

Devolveu o objeto à caixa e continuou analisando o quarto. Havia uma cômoda branca, com alguns porta-retratos sobre ela. Theodore se aproximou para verificar as fotos.

Em um deles havia uma imagem escura, estranha, que ele identificou como um exame que mostrava o bebê. Theodore tentou identificar a criança em meio aos tons da figura, mas sem olhos experientes de uma mãe para ajudar, não conseguiu. Passou então a olhar as outras fotos. Viu uma em que Luna aparecia grávida e linda, sorrindo feliz, a barriga crescida e bem evidente. Theodore apertou os lábios, triste. Olhou a próxima foto. Era um porta-retratos grande, onde se liam as palavras: Papai, mamãe e eu. Na foto, aparecia Luna com o pai, que fazia carinho na barriga da filha.

O bruxo ficou um bom tempo olhando para aquela foto, com uma sensação de perda. Faltava algo ali: faltava ele. A família estava incompleta, porque faltava o pai.

Engoliu em seco, porque sabia que se faltava o pai, era por culpa dele próprio.

Saiu de perto da cômoda e observou mais objetos. Os brinquedinhos estavam arrumados em prateleiras. A maioria parecia ser para meninos, embora houvesse umas duas bonecas também.

Theodore abriu o guarda-roupa e viu uma infinidade de roupas de cama, quase todas em tons de azul. "Como ela sabe se é menino?", perguntou-se. Tudo parecia preparado para a chegada de um filho homem. Mexendo nas gavetas, porém, encontrou um vestido cor de rosa e sapatinhos de menina.

Em outra, viu vários sapatinhos coloridos. Pegou um par e encaixou nos dedos, sorrindo ao ver um objeto tão pequenino. Ficou pensando na pessoinha que teria um pezinho tão miudinho a ponto de caber ali.

A atmosfera do quarto estava emocionando Theodore completamente. A cada novidade ele sentia a presença de Luna.

Viu uma confortável poltrona, certamente o lugar onde Luna se acomodaria para amamentar o filho. Sobre a poltrona algo que ele logo se apressou a analisar.

Primeiro viu a manta que ele próprio tinha rasgado. Luna havia terminado de bordar o cachorrinho e também conseguiu amenizar a marca deixada pelo rasgo. Theodore sentiu vergonha lembrando-se do que tinha feito.

Depois viu o livro com nomes de bebês. Pegou-o e sentou-se no chão, recostando se na poltrona. Viu vários nomes iniciados com a letra L marcados, alguns poucos com T também assinalados. A maioria era de nomes masculinos, embora houvesse alguns poucos femininos também. Theodore folheou o livro e encontrou uma folha solta. A emoção o dominou ao ler o conteúdo.

Luna tinha escrito várias combinações de nome, começados com T e L: Lewis Trevor, Lucy Tifany, Liam Tracy... Vários nomes em que os dois, pai e mãe, estavam representados.

Então, pensou ele, apesar de tudo, ela não o excluíra completamente da vida da criança. Apesar de tudo, considerava homenageá-lo com a primeira letra de seu nome. Uma homenagem que ele não merecia, pensou.

Com os olhos pesados de lágrimas, Theodore colocou o livro de volta na poltrona e viu o que mais havia lá. Observando mais atentamente, notou que era um diário.

"Não posso ler o diário dela", pensou. Mas afinal, depois de todas as bobagens que já tinha feito, isso não era nada.

Pegou o diário e o abriu.

A primeira data era a do dia seguinte àquele em que a gravidez fora descoberta.

Theodore se aprumou junto à poltrona e leu:

"_Olá!_

_Há muitos anos não escrevo um diário, pois o último que eu tive não trouxe bons acontecimentos. Mas agora resolvi criar este, porque tenho uma grande novidade! Eu estou grávida!_

_Quero registrar aqui tudo o que acontecer de importante durante o desenvolvimento do meu bebê._

_Estou muito feliz! Finalmente poderei dar um filho a Theodore e teremos uma família completa!_

_Eu descobri que estou esperando um bebê quando..." _E o texto seguia com o relato da visita de Luna à casa dos Weasley, quando descobrira o bebê.

Mais adiante, outras anotações.

"_Hoje ouvi o coração do meu filho ou filhinha. Fiquei tão emocionada que cheguei a chorar. Parece um sonho, pensar que tem alguém crescendo dentro de mim!"_

Theodore lembrou-se de Luna comentando este fato. A cada momento sentia-se mais miserável, percebendo tudo o que tinha deixado de viver junto à sua esposa.

"_Meu corpo está ficando muito engraçado! Pensei que só a barriga cresceria, mas não, tudo está mudando. É divertido!_"

Theodore sorria, imaginando Luna escrever essas coisas. E foi encontrando várias anotações interessantes, em que a loira relatava suas emoções como futura mãe.

"_Theodore conseguiu chocolates de Hagrid para mim! Não é maravilhoso? Fico feliz que ele tenha se preocupado em realizar o meu desejo. É como se ele estivesse participando da gestação."_

Lendo cada registro, Theodore achava graça no encanto demonstrado por Luna por sua futura maternidade.

"_Meu umbigo parece que vai pular para fora_!"

Mas notou que havia algumas anotações que pareciam ter sido escritas em momentos difíceis.

"_Não me importa o que digam. Eu e Theodore somos muito felizes, nos amamos e formaremos uma linda família. Vai dar tudo certo!"_

E mais adiante:

"_Estou louca para ver seu rostinho, meu filho, e mostrar para todos a criança linda que mamãe Luna e papai Théo fizeram. Você vai ver! Vou desfilar pelas ruas muito orgulhosa de você, isso sim._"

Theodore parou de ler por alguns instantes, pensando. O que teria acontecido para que ela escrevesse essas coisas?

Ficou em dúvida, mas continuou a leitura, encontrando aqui e ali anotações sobre a criança.

Então, chegou ao fatídico dia.

Respirou fundo, antes de começar a ler o que Luna havia escrito naquele dia. Ele leu:

"_Hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida. Quero esquecer que ele existiu. Não aconteceu. Não aconteceu. Não aconteceu._"

A frase "não aconteceu" se repetia até a última linha da página.

Theodore sentiu seus olhos pesarem. Imaginou a dor que ela sentira ao escrever aquelas palavras e a vergonha se intensificou.

Engoliu em seco e virou a página. Notou que as anotações eram bem curtas e tinham um tom dramático.

"_Vai dar tudo certo, meu bebê. Seja forte! Eu preciso muito de você_."

E depois:

"_É só mais um obstáculo que vamos vencer. Nada vai tirar você de mim. Seja forte! Lute!_"

E mais adiante:

"_Não posso nem imaginar a vida sem você, minha criança. Vou fazer tudo o que puder para garantir que você chegue em paz e com saúde. Te amo, meu bebê. Força!_"

Theodore fechou os olhos com força e contraiu os lábios. Agora tinha certeza: Luna estava passando por problemas, o bebê estava em risco, e ela sofrera sozinha. Ele havia prometido estar sempre ao lado dela, mas não estava quando ela precisou de apoio.

Já sentindo-se mal, Theodore decidiu continuar lendo o diário e descobrindo mais sobre os pensamentos de Luna.

Virou mais uma página e deparou com outra em que Luna havia preenchido todas as linhas. Ajeitou-se onde estava sentado e leu:

"_Esvaziei uma gaveta hoje. Não tive coragem de esvaziar mais. Dobrei cada roupinha com um terrível sentimento de perda em meu coração._

_Não consegui continuar, porque comecei a chorar. É algo que não costumo fazer, mas desta vez não pude evitar._

_Doi muito saber que acabou. Olhar para trás e ver tudo o que vai ficar é a pior coisa. Mal consigo acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, tudo vai terminar assim._

_Ainda não tive coragem de conversar com Theodore. Não estou preparada para ouvi-lo me acusar de não amá-lo o bastante, de tê-lo trocado pelo bebê e outras coisas que eu sei que ele pensa. E que não são verdade, nem de longe. Eu o amo muito, com tanta força que chega a dar raiva. A última coisa que eu queria era ter de deixá-lo. Mas Théo me pôs diante da pior decisão que uma mulher precisa tomar: entre seu amor e seu filho. E acho que nenhuma mulher sensata poderia escolher senão o seu filho. Além de ser o fruto do meu ventre, é o fruto do nosso amor. É um pedacinho meu e dele. Meu pequeno sonho, algo que eu jamais imaginei viver, e ele se recusou a viver isso junto comigo._

_Hoje fiquei observando Théo dormir. Imaginei a falta que sentirei dele, de seu abraço, de seus beijos... De tudo que vivemos até bem pouco tempo atrás. Como será a vida sem Theodore, depois de tê-lo amado? Não faço ideia. Acostumei-me de tal forma a viver com esse homem imperfeito e complicadinho que não consigo sequer me imaginar sem ele. Tive vontade de abraçá-lo e implorar para que parasse com as atitudes erradas. Depois quis bater nele, socá-lo até fazê-lo entender que preciso de apoio e que o momento é para estarmos felizes. Mas não fiz nada disso. Apenas o observei dormindo. Depois de alguns minutos, não resisti: fui lá bem devagarzinho e lhe roubei um beijo. Foi bem rápido, mas eu precisava sentir que ele ainda era o mesmo, o meu querido, o meu maridinho lindo. Mas nos lábios dele, acabei sentindo o gosto do adeus. Pensei em acordá-lo e contar que irei embora, mas tive medo. Não sei como vou me sentir quando ele disser que não se importa._

_Não compreendo a indiferença de Theodore quanto à paternidade. Ele, assim como eu, é órfão de mãe e sabe o valor do pai na vida de uma pessoa. O pai é o nosso chão, a nossa fortaleza, as nossas asas. É ele quem nos ensina a crescer e que segura a nossa mão e nos conduz pela vida com firmeza e cuidado. Theodore sabe disso, porque teve o pai ao seu lado. Como pode ignorar a grandeza deste papel tão lindo que a vida lhe deu?_

_Ainda estou magoada. A bofetada ainda doi, principalmente pelas consequências. Eu não sei se o perdoarei um dia. Mas que diferença faz agora? Ele não precisa do perdão da mulher que agrediu, nem do filho que rejeitou._

_Como será que é cuidar de um filho sozinha? Eu estou com tanto medo! Será que conseguirei? Mas papai talvez me ajude. O que me preocupa é saber que quando ele crescer irá fazer perguntas, e eu terei que mentir, porque jamais permitirei que minha criança saiba que foi renegada pelo pai. Terei que dizer que está morto. E talvez, para mim, vá estar mesmo, depois que eu cruzar a porta da rua. Será insuportável para mim viver sabendo que tive de deixá-lo e pensar nele, imaginar o que estará fazendo, onde estará e com quem._

_Eu estou arrependida de ter xingado Theodore daquela coisa que ele tanto odeia. Foi muito cruel da minha parte. Queria não ter dito aquilo, mas na hora eu estava com muita raiva. Agora, sei que é disso que ele vai lembrar quando pensar em mim, pois tudo o que eu fiz por ele parece não ter valido nada. Se tivesse servido para alguma coisa, ele não teria tido coragem para me abandonar quando mais precisei._

_Eu pediria desculpas por isso. Mas se eu pedir vou confundir tudo e ele vai perder a noção do quão grave foi o que ele fez._

_Eu queria jamais ter encontrado Theodore. Queria que nossos caminhos nunca tivessem se cruzado. Assim, eu não teria me apaixonado e não teria conhecido o amor. E um dia apareceria outro homem, e eu acreditaria que o amava, e me casaria com ele, e nunca saberia da existência de Théo. Não seria o amor verdadeiro, pois esse eu sei que não poderia sentir por outro senão pelo meu Théo. Mas eu nunca iria saber. Eu pensaria que era o amor real. E sem amar de verdade, eu não sofreria tanto. É uma imensa infelicidade saber que conheci o meu amor, mas tive que abandoná-lo._

_Agora preciso desmontar tudo o que arrumei com tanto carinho e cuidado. Pensei em mandar Théo embora e ficar com a casa, mas não vou suportar viver aqui, lembrando dele a cada instante. Tenho que tirar tudo daqui e levar para meu antigo quarto, até conseguir alugar um apartamento para mim e o bebê. Quanta dor, por Merlin, quanta dor desfazer o quarto tão lindo, mas que jamais receberá a minha criança._

_Já pensei em pedir a Hermione que modifique as minhas lembranças e apague Theodore da minha mente. Quem sabe se ela me fizer pensar que o pai do meu filho é outro e está morto? Talvez eu seja mais feliz assim, sem lembrar dele, e possa mentir melhor para meu filho._

_Não sei o que estive esperando esses dias todos. Sei que desculpas não são suficientes para apagar o que Theodore fez. Não entendo o porquê de não ter arrumado as minhas coisas e ido embora imediatamente. Acho que, no fundo, eu não queria encarar a realidade e ver que o meu sonho junto ao homem que amo chegou ao fim._

_Ainda não sei muito bem o que fazer. Só sei que acabou. Esperei o quanto pude, mas o amor de Theodore pelo bebê não aconteceu. Ele fechou as portas para o fruto do nosso amor. Ele nos colocou em caminhos opostos. Eu lamento, mas não posso fazer mais nada. Amo-o demais, mas não posso e não quero abrir mão do meu filho. Então não me resta nada mais. Mesmo destruída, mesmo sofrendo, tenho que aceitar: acabou."_

Theodore acabou de ler, mas não tirou os olhos do diário. Estava chocado com o que acabara de ler.

Ver o coração de Luna exposto naquele papel, sem máscaras e sem meias palavras, mostrou a ele a face de sua frieza nos últimos tempos.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e completamente molhado pelas lágrimas que rolaram fartas, conforme ele percebia o quanto tinha sido cruel com Luna. A letra tremida, a tinta manchada, mostrando que ela tinha chorado. O sofrimento e o desapontamento estavam expostos naquele papel.

Passou vários minutos com os olhos fixos no diário, respirando rápido e ainda chorando. Depois fechou-o e afundou o rosto nas mãos. A vergonha e o arrependimento caíram como uma rocha sobre ele.

-Eu sou um monstro! Como pude fazer isso com ela? Como pude lhe causar tanta tristeza? – Disse, sem conseguir se controlar. – Ela só queria atenção. Só queria carinho e cuidado. Por Merlin, só queria que eu fosse companheiro, e eu a deixei só! Ela sempre esteve comigo, em todos os momentos em que precisei, mas quando chegou a vez dela, eu lhe virei as costas!

O bruxo inspirou profundamente. A culpa o corroia como ácido. A consciência de que tinha feito e da dor que causara à sua mulher o fizeram sentir-se o mais miserável dos humanos.

Uma frase dita por Luna veio à sua mente: "Tenho que agradecer por você não ser meu inimigo, porque se pelo meu bem você me faz sofrer tanto...". Ela tinha razão. Theodore tinha cometido todos os erros que podia, tentando protegê-la. E Luna tinha sido paciente demais, compreensiva demais por todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Mas tudo tem limites, e ele ultrapassou todos ao agir daquele modo inaceitável. Não podia culpá-la pelo que estava sentindo. Ele tinha causado tudo aquilo.

Ainda imerso em arrependimento e lágrimas, lembrou-se da conversa com Luna, logo que se reuniram após ele deixar a prisão.

A loira tinha participado da festa de aniversário do filho de Ginny e Harry, e Theodore ouviu-a falar com algumas das convidadas sobre seus planos de ser mãe em breve. Falava sobre suas preferências quanto ao sexo, dos possíveis nomes, de quantos queria... Vários planos, que ele se viu obrigado a interromper. Ao chegarem em casa naquele dia, Theodore alertou Luna de que não poderiam. Era impossível para ele. E quanto antes ela encarasse o fato, melhor seria para os dois.

Naquele dia, pela primeira vez Theodore viu Luna chorar desconsolada. Ela caiu em prantos diante dele, ao compreender que precisaria abdicar desse desejo em prol do marido. Embora já soubesse disso, ela explicou, ouvi-lo dizer tornou tudo mil vezes pior.

E agora, anos mais tarde, foram surpreendidos pela chegada de um filho, sem saber como isso foi possível, contrariando todas as medidas preventivas que eram obrigados a adotar. Luna abriu os braços para receber seu tesouro. Theodore virou-lhe as costas. O que deveria ser um elo terminou por separá-los.

E ele não podia fazer mais nada.

Ao pensar nisso, levou novamente as mãos ao rosto, inspirando profundamente. Depois abriu os olhos e instintivamente eles pousaram na cômoda cheia de fotos. Viu o rosto dela sorrindo. Viu a barriga onde o filho dela estava crescendo.

O _seu_ filho crescendo.

Refletiu que, mesmo magoada, ela não negava o amor por ele. Apesar da dor e do choque de ter sido agredida, expressava sofrimento ao decidir deixá-lo. Arrependera-se de tê-lo xingado, embora ele tivesse merecido. Considerava até mudar a própria memória, para não sofrer pensando nele.

Sua mente vagou até um futuro não muito distante. Neste futuro, uma Luna sorridente, mas com aparência cansada, embalava e amamentava um bebê. Não sentada na confortável poltrona em que ele estava encostado, mas em uma cama de solteira, num quarto que misturava as coisas da mãe e do bebê, em uma certa casa circular. Imaginou-a passando madrugadas em claro cuidando da criança, sem ninguém para ajudá-la.

Depois lhe veio à mente a imagem de uma mãe com um menino crescido, talvez com uns cinco anos, que olhava outros meninos acompanhados de seus pais e perguntava por que ele não tinha um pai. E imaginou a loira tentando explicar a ele, se esforçando para ser convincente ao lhe dizer uma mentira.

E pensou nela anos mais tarde, na plataforma nove e meia, embarcando seu filho para Hogwarts, e indo embora sozinha.

Completamente sozinha.

A mulher que largou tudo por ele. Que enfrentou os amigos por ele. Que perdoou suas mentiras e seus erros, se arriscou por ele, sofreu por ele, sofreu por três anos esperando-o sair da prisão, esperando para revê-lo.

A mulher que ainda dizia amá-lo, depois de tudo de ruim que ele tinha feito.

A sua mulher.

Sozinha.

Completamente sozinha.

Olhou o retrato dela outra vez. Seu sorriso lhe injetou ânimo. Se ela o amava, ainda mais com tanta intensidade, ele não ia desperdiçar esse sentimento.

Levantou-se, esfregou o rosto com as mãos e disse:

-Chega de ser covarde, Theodore. Está na hora de crescer e agir como homem. Vamos! Já passou da hora de pedir perdão à sua mulher e assumir o seu filho.

E após dar uma última olhada no quarto, saiu com a decisão de tomar a atitude que Luna há muito esperava, e que ele teimava em evitar.

* * *

Já no trabalho, o pensamento de Theodore estava frenético. Muitas coisas sendo planejadas, visando não apenas a reconciliação, mas a mudança em sua atitude.

-Vou mostrar a Luna que posso ser um homem correto. Sim, vou fazer o que já devia ter feito há sete meses: vou assumir o meu filho. Vou ser um marido de verdade e também um bom pai. Vou acompanhar os últimos meses da gravidez. Irei com ela às consultas, vamos juntos comprar o que estiver faltando para o bebê.

A foto de Luna estava agora em sua mesa. Olhava a todo instante a imagem da esposa grávida, encorajando-se para falar com ela mais tarde.

-Mesmo que eu tenha que me arrastar no chão, beijar-lhe os pés, ajoelhar-me diante dela ou lamber o caminho por onde passar, vou conseguir seu perdão. Sei que não mereço. Sei que nem devia pensar em contar com a consideração dela, mas vou tentar tudo o que puder. Não vou deixá-la desamparada com um filho nos braços. Não vou deixá-la ir embora, de jeito nenhum. Ela lutou muito para ficar comigo. Agora é minha vez de provar que a amo e que ela está enganada sobre os meus sentimentos.

Pensou no bebê e em tudo o que tinha perdido desde que o tinham descoberto.

-Será mesmo um menino? E se for uma menina? Aquele quarto todinho azul... Só Luna mesmo. Qual será o nome dele ou dela? Não sei como pude ser tão estúpido por tanto tempo. Mas tenho dois meses. Não se compara aos sete que já perdi, mas ao menos terei uma oportunidade de viver esse momento com ela. Quando Luna chegar em casa, darei um beijo naquele barrigão, ah, darei!

Theodore estava trabalhando em ritmo alucinado, querendo ganhar tempo.

-Vou sair mais cedo hoje e preparar o jantar para ela. Mas antes vou passar naquela loja de roupas de bebê e comprar um par de sapatinhos. Não, vou comprar uma roupa. Ou os dois. Ou mamadeiras, chupetas... Qualquer coisa. Mas levarei algo. O meu primeiro presente para o meu filho. Meu filho... Por Merlin! Mal posso acreditar que vou ser pai!

E assim, com a cabeça a mil, Theodore trabalhava nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando um duende entrou em sua sala.

-Você tem visita, Nott. É uma funcionária do Ministério.

Theodore olhou para a porta assustado. Não era possível, justamente quando resolveu deixar de agir como um tolo, aquela maldita Christine Umbridge tinha que aparecer? Mas dessa vez não se descontrolaria. Desta vez iria suportar o que fosse para não correr o risco de outra vez se desentender com Luna.

Para sua surpresa, porém, não foi Christine que entrou na sala, mas Hermione.

-Hermione? Bom dia. O que a traz aqui tão cedo?

A jovem tinha uma expressão tensa quando respondeu:

-Vim buscar você, Theodore. Luna está no hospital. Seu filho está nascendo.


	11. Amor incondicional

**AMOR INCONDICIONAL  
**

**"Se um sonho seu**

**Misturar no meu**

**Estarei aqui."  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Momentos antes...**

Luna saiu de uma das lareiras instaladas no Átrio, no Ministério da Magia. Trazia consigo uma caixa, um tanto pesada para alguém em sua situação, e uma pasta.

-Só mais um pouquinho. – Ofegou. – Só mais um pouquinho!

Caminhou alguns passos, mas parou: a dor estava de volta. Fez uma careta, encolhendo-se. As pessoas que passavam, sempre apressadas, não lhe davam atenção. O telefone estava na bolsa, mas ela precisava fazer a caixa e a pasta chegarem ao seu destino. Assim, esperou a dor se amenizar e voltou a caminhar.

Tinha dado uns dez passos quando parou, sentindo-se fraca. Respirou fundo.

-Só mais um pouquinho, Luna! Ande! – Resmungou para si. Então, sentiu uma mão tocando-lhe o ombro.

-Luna? O que você tem? Está pálida! Você está bem? – Era Hermione, uma aparição quase milagrosa naquele instante.

-Sim. Quero dizer, não. Estou sentindo um mal estar desde a madrugada.

Hermione revirou os olhos:

-E por quê não me ligou? Eu disse a você que se precisasse, poderia me chamar, sem se importar com a hora! Deixe-me ajudá-la – sugeriu a morena, pegando a caixa das mãos de Luna.

-Obrigada, Hermione. Mas eu não ia incomodá-la de madrugada, não é?

-Poderia ter me chamado sim. Não ia incomodar. E o que faz com essa caixa pesada? Não deveria estar com tanto peso, você sabe que isso pode te fazer mal! Aliás, nem deveria estar aqui, não é?

-Eram as coisas que faltava pegar do laboratório e os últimos documentos que eu devia trazer. Agora acabou, finalmente.

-Certo. Mas me diga: o que está sentindo?

-Ah, é uma dor muito chata! Parece que o bebê está se esticando dentro de mim.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-Luna, por Merlin! Isso são contrações! O seu bebê vai nascer!

A loira encarou Hermione com uma expressão de incredulidade.

-Claro que não! Acabei de completar sete meses! Ainda falta algum tempo!

-Sei disso – Concordou Hermione, nervosa. – Mas você sabe que bebês podem nascer antes da hora e que estava correndo esse risco. Vamos! Você tem que procurar o hospital.

Luna contraiu os lábios.

-Eu já vou. Só preciso levar isto até o Departamento, e...

-Mas que levar o quê, Luna! – Irritou-se Hermione. – Esqueça essas porcarias e vamos logo! Eu vou levar você, estou de carro.

-Mas não posso! Tenho que entregar esses documentos ainda hoje!

-Deixe isso no meu carro e depois eu levo para você. Vamos logo, quanto antes você for examinada, melhor.

-Não há necessidade, Hermione. Eu já estou terminando, quando acabar vou ao hospital e...

-LUNA! – Exaltou-se Hermione. – Deixe de ser teimosa! Se você está sentindo dor, alguma coisa está errada! Ou seu filho vai nascer antes do tempo, ou você está abortando! Você quer perder o seu bebê?

A loira arregalou os olhos e abraçou a própria barriga, enquanto balançava a cabeça de modo frenético, negativamente.

Hermione suspirou, chateada por ter que ser tão cruel para fazer Luna compreender a gravidade da situação.

-Que bom que você entendeu. Vamos logo.

-Mas e os documentos? Tenho que entregá-los ainda hoje!

Querendo levar Luna dali o quanto antes, Hermione chamou um funcionário que ia passando.

-Será que você poderia me fazer uma gentileza? Esta senhora está se sentindo mal e vou acompanhá-la ao médico. Pode, por favor, levar os pertences dela até sua sala?

-Sim, senhora. – Respondeu, solícito, o jovem funcionário.

-Obrigada. Aqui está a localização. – Hermione deu um toque de varinha na caixa . – Entregue em nome da Senhora Nott e, por favor, avise a quem estiver lá que ela teve um mal estar. Quando estiver melhor, volta para cuidar dessas coisas.

-Certamente, senhora. Não se preocupe.

-Muito obrigada. – Agradeceu Hermione, dando alguns sicles ao rapaz.

Resolvido o problema dos pertences de Luna, Hermione voltou a conduzi-la até a saída. Mas Luna estacou.

-O que houve agora, Luna?

A loira disse, sem ser convincente:

-Acho que não há motivo para tanta preocupação, sabe. É só um mal estar!

Hermione respirou fundo, se controlando.

-Que seja, Luna, mas você precisa verificar.

-Você não entende. Ele não pode estar nascendo. Não agora! – Disse Luna, em um tom desconsolado.

-Por que isso, Luna? Não tenha medo! Vai dar tudo certo!

-Eu não quero que ele nasça agora! Theodore ainda não o aceitou! Não posso dar à luz uma criança renegada pelo pai! Ainda tenho dois meses. Ainda posso tentar fazer com que ele o aceite!

E voltando-se para a barriga, começou a sussurrar:

-Espere mais um pouquinho, filho. Só mais um pouquinho, por favor! Espere o papai, meu bebezinho!

Hermione observou, comovida, a angústia de Luna. Então aproximou-se e a amparou.

-Luna, sei que a situação entre vocês dois está ruim, mas você não pode esperar. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu a levo ao hospital e depois vou buscar Theodore.

-Ele não irá. Theodore não está nem aí para o bebê. Não vai dar a menor importância.

-Vou levá-lo até lá nem que tenha que amarrá-lo, Luna. Fique tranquila. Dou-lhe a minha palavra de que ele irá.

Assim, Luna seguiu com Hermione, insegura e assustada. A esperada hora ia chegar mais cedo, e ela não fazia ideia se o fato era um prêmio um castigo.

* * *

**No Gringotes, momentos depois...**

Theodore levantou-se e encarou Hermione, incrédulo.

-Como é possível? Ainda faltam dois meses! Está muito cedo! O bebê...

-Se adiantou. Como você sabia que poderia acontecer. – Cortou Hermione.

-Eu sabia? Eu não tinha ideia! – Espantou-se o bruxo.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar irônico.

-Ah é? Não percebeu que ela estava inchando? Não notou que esteve de licença no trabalho? Não a viu tomando poções?

-Eu imaginei que ela estivesse com problemas, mas como não falou nada, eu não sabia do risco. – Respondeu Theodore, na defensiva. Depois sentou-se e passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, e segurou a nuca, pensando.

Então o bebê estava nascendo. O tempo com que Theodore contava para aprender a ser pai daquela criança não existiria mais. Ele não poderia viver com Luna nenhum momento especial da gravidez. Estava oficialmente fora da gestação daquele bebê.

E por sua própria culpa.

Sentiu-se frustrado, e mais uma vez o arrependimento avassalador o atingiu, junto com a vergonha que o fez desviar seu olhar do de Hermione e abaixar a cabeça.

-Eu não sabia. Não sabia de nada sobre a minha mulher e o meu filho. É como se eu não estivesse por perto. Estive ausente o tempo todo.

Hermione o fitou com ar reprovador.

-Mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso. Vamos. Luna está esperando por você.

Theodore começou a manusear os seus objetos de trabalho.

-Eu... Eu irei lá... Quando eu sair. Quando terminar aqui, vou vê-la.

Hermione bufou, impaciente.

-Tal esposa, tal marido. Vocês acham que o bebê vai cruzar os braços e esperar que estejam prontos para recebê-lo? Ele está nascendo AGORA e você tem que correr para lá!

-Não posso sair agora. Estou em horário de trabalho. – Respondeu Theodore, evasivo.

-Já falei com o seu superior. Ele autorizou sua saída. Vamos logo!

Theodore abaixou a cabeça novamente.

-Não posso ir. Luna e eu estamos sem nos falar há dias. Ela está com raiva de mim, e com toda a razão. Não vai querer me ver lá. Não vai fazer diferença para ela eu estar ou não. Ela não vai se importar.

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Theodore, debruçou sobre a mesa, encarando-o, e disse:

-Luna está em pânico, completamente angustiada, implorando ao filho para não nascer agora, porque não quer dar à luz um bebê que o pai não aceita. Você diria que isso é não se importar?

Theodore engoliu em seco.

-É sério?

-Sim, é muito sério, e é melhor você se apressar. Luna precisa vê-lo antes do parto, nem que depois você suma e não dê a menor atenção ao bebê. Se ela não o vir, vai ficar nervosa demais.

Theodore não precisou de mais argumentos. Levantou-se imediatamente e seguiu com Hermione, carregando a foto de Luna e esperançoso de que chegaria a tempo de lhe dizer que finalmente tinha aberto os braços para o bebê que ia nascer.

-O que ela está fazendo no St. Mungus? – Indagou Theodore, intrigado, no caminho para o hospital.

-Era o hospital bruxo mais próximo, é óbvio. – Declarou Hermione.

-Como assim mais próximo? Ela não estava no trabalho?

-Sim.

-Então era melhor estar na Escócia! O que veio fazer tão longe?

Hermione o encarou com ar descrente:

-Há meses Luna não trabalha mais na Escócia, Theodore. Por Merlin, por onde você tem andado?

-Mas... Mas... – Gaguejou o bruxo, nervoso. – Como não?

-Ela foi transferida do laboratório do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas para o Controle do Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas há meses!

-Como assim? Por que ela fez isso? Luna tem paixão pela pesquisa! Adora aqueles bichos esquisitos!

-Acontece que a adorável Christine Umbridge – Hermione fez uma careta- decidiu que Luna não tinha condições de trabalhar para o departamento, já que segundo ela, descumpriu uma determinação do próprio. Então a colocou em outro departamento.

Theodore sentiu-se arrasado com a informação. Fechou os olhos, imaginando a tristeza da esposa.

-Christine sempre perseguiu Luna. – Prosseguiu Hermione. - Humilhou-a várias vezes durante as consultas médicas.

-Mas como? Ela não é do Ministério? O que tem a ver com o hospital?

-Por ser casada com um lobisomem, Luna teve que ser acompanhada pelo Ministério. Christine aproveitava momentos em que Luna estava junto a outras mães para expô-la ao ridículo. Perguntava como estava a ninhada, se a cria estava em condições normais, quando o filhote ia nascer.

-Maldita mulher. – Murmurou Theodore, com ódio.

-Ela nunca estava satisfeita. Certa vez fez Luna chorar, porque ela a enfrentou ao ouvi-la insultá-lo. Luna o defendeu e Christine chamou o filho de vocês de peludinho, e disse que ele teria um rabo e patas no lugar de pernas. Nunca vi Luna tão arrasada como neste dia. Ela chorou muito.

Theodore lembrou-se das vezes em que Luna chegou do trabalho aparentando aborrecimento com alguma coisa. Sabendo agora do que se tratava, murmurou amargurado:

-Ela passando por essas coisas e eu sem fazer nada para ajudar.

-Christine queria ver Luna mal. – Continuou Hermione, sem lhe dar atenção. - Depois que você bat... Bom, depois que brigaram, Luna teve que entrar de licença. Ela caiu sentada, e isso é perigoso para uma gestante. Os medi-bruxos proibiram-na de fazer qualquer esforço. Ela não deveria ter voltado ao trabalho, mas a maldita Christine pressionou-a a terminar logo a transferência do laboratório para o escritório. Luna fez o que pôde, e isso a prejudicou. Ela começou a ficar inchada e correr perigo, mas insistiu, porque Christine ameaçava tirar-lhe o bebê caso desobedecesse, sob acusação de ter sido gerado com uso de magia negra.

-Mas que absurdo! – Indignou-se Theodore. – Por que Luna não a denunciou?

-Por medo, obviamente. Não esqueça de que ela estava sozinha. – Olhou de esguelha para Theodore. – E não queria contar para os outros sobre o seu comportamento.

-Entendo. – Comentou Theodore, envergonhado.

-Quando faltava pouco para Luna terminar a transferência, a situação dela começou a piorar e ela entrou em licença outra vez. Mas recebeu uma carta de Christine dizendo que iria ver você novamente e cobrar satisfações sobre o sumiço dela do trabalho. Luna se desesperou e começou a trabalhar freneticamente, para terminar tudo. Começou a usar pó de flu todos os dias, várias vezes, contrariando as ordens médicas. Hoje a encontrei no Ministério, quase se arrastando, com uma caixa pesada e vários documentos. Pobrezinha. Com tudo isso, deu no que deu, e o bebê se adiantou.

Theodore ouviu o relato de Hermione, comovido. Quando ela terminou, ele disse:

-Pobre Luna. Eu não fazia ideia do que ela estava passando. É ultrajante. E eu a deixei sozinha. Isso é imperdoável.

-Agora não é hora de pensar nisso. Chegamos. Vamos ver onde é que ela está agora. – Declarou a morena, indo em direção à recepção.

No balcão da recepção, uma bruxa bem idosa atendia demoradamente as pessoas. Quando chegou a vez de Hermione, ela conferiu a lista para verificar onde estava Luna.

-Luna Nott... Luna Nott... Tem certeza de que ela está aqui? Não estou achando o nome na lista.

-Mas eu mesma a trouxe até aqui para se internar! Ela está grávida. Provavelmente está no parto, ou algo assim!

-Deixe-me ver. Talvez ela esteja no setor de pré parto – Informou a bruxa. Theodore estava angustiado com a espera. Aproveitou a distração da funcionária e entrou escondido na área restrita do hospital.

Foi lendo o que estava nas portas, procurando algo que pudesse ser relacionado a bebês e gestantes. Finalmente encontrou uma área denominada "maternidade".

Entrou na área e procurou até encontrar uma sala escrita: pré parto. Entrou e se viu em uma sala dividida em boxes, dos quais algumas vezes saíam sons indicando dor. Notou que havia o nome de cada paciente na porta, e foi lendo, até achar "Luna N." em um delas.

Seu coração acelerou, mas ele não podia perder tempo. Chegou bem perto da porta, tentando ouvir se Luna estava expressando alguma dor. Mas só ouviu a voz dela, suplicante, dizendo:

-É cedo, meu amor! Espere mais um pouquinho! Espere o seu papai gostar de você, minha criança! Depois você nasce! Por favor, espere mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho!

Ao ouvi-la, Theodore se encorajou e entrou no box. Sem querer assustá-la, falou baixinho:

-Oi Luna.

-Theodore? – Luna arregalou os olhos, espantada.

-Como você está? – Perguntou o bruxo, aproximando-se.

-Estou apavorada! – Respondeu a loira, ansiosa. – Ainda faltam dois meses para completar o tempo e o bebê já vai nascer! Eu estou com medo! Não quero que ele nasça prematuro, ele ainda não está pronto e...

Luna parou de falar abruptamente. Seu olhar passou de ansioso a triste, e ela disse:

-Mas por que estou dizendo isso? Você não liga a mínima! Você nem se importa. – Terminou de falar e virou o rosto para o outro lado, parando de encarar Theodore.

O bruxo engoliu em seco e replicou:

-Eu me importo sim. Quando Hermione disse que você estava aqui, fiquei muito preocupado.

-Agradeço a sua preocupação para comigo, Théo. Mas entenda que agora, só isso não basta. Já faz algum tempo que seu amor apenas por mim não é mais o suficiente. Mas não vou exigir nada de você. Não mudou até agora, então não vai mudar mais.

Theodore aproximou-se da cama. Segurou delicadamente a mão da esposa, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e apertou. Luna contraiu os lábios e suspirou, mas não o olhou. Então ele começou a falar:

-Sei que vai parecer oportunista. Talvez pareça até falso, mas não é. O fato é que hoje pela manhã eu tinha tomado uma decisão. Eu ia conversar com você. Ia lhe dizer que tinha decidido parar de ser estúpido, e que a partir de hoje iria dar todo o meu apoio a você e ao bebê.

- Você está dizendo isso só porque estou aqui. Pode estar preocupado agora, mas sei que não mudou nada em sua cabeça. E aí não adianta nada. Meu filho vai nascer, eu vou sair daqui com ele, e depois... Bem, acho que não posso esperar um depois onde você se faça presente, não é?

Theodore sentiu como se uma espada em brasa entrasse em seu peito. Ouvir a desesperança contida na voz de Luna foi um castigo muito pior do que se ela tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada. A consciência do quanto ela estava sofrendo por sua culpa era a pior punição que ele poderia receber.

Tentando tranquiliza-la, Theodore apertou sua mão e disse:

- Mudou sim, Luna. Você não imagina o quanto. Hoje cedo eu entrei no quarto. No quarto dele.

A loira olhou furtivamente para o marido, surpresa:

- Entrou? De verdade?

-Sim. – Respondeu Theodore, emocionado. – Todinho azul. Móveis brancos. Estantes com brinquedos e uma poltrona para você amamentar o bebê.

Luna esboçou um sorriso, ainda sem encarar Theodore. Ele continuou:

- Eu li o seu diário, Luna.

Ela fez cara de insatisfação e sua respiração acelerou. Quando ia começar a falar, Theodore interrompeu:

-Sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas fiz. E foi bom ter lido. Assim pude perceber o quanto vinha sendo estúpido e idiota.

-Não que eu não o tivesse alertado quanto a isso. – Comentou Luna.

-Sim. – Continuou o bruxo, com um sorriso sem graça. – E eu decidi que não ia mais ficar de fora deste momento. Eu ia aproveitar os dois meses que faltavam junto com você, acompanhar a gestação e te dar todo o apoio. Mas ele se adiantou, não é? De qualquer modo, se você permitir, eu quero estar com vocês a partir de agora. Nada vai consertar o que já passou, mas eu quero que daqui para a frente seja diferente. Você deixa? Deixa eu continuar fazendo parte da sua vida? Deixa eu ser o pai do seu bebê e junto com vocês formar uma linda família?

Os segundos que se passaram até a resposta pareceram décadas para Theodore. E a resposta veio de uma forma diferente do que ele esperava: Luna apertou a mão dele entrelaçada à dela e finalmente o encarou. Parecendo muito assustada, disse:

-Estou com muito medo, Théo. Não é a hora certa. E se algo sair errado?

Theodore acariciou o rosto da esposa. Vê-la dividir sua insegurança com ele o fez sentir-se um pouco melhor. Era como se um pouco da confiança dela tivesse voltado.

-Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. Se ele quer vir ao mundo tão cedo, é porque está preparado para nos conhecer. Então, não se preocupe. E que ele ou ela seja bem-vindo. – Concluiu, afastando o roupão que Luna usava e levando a mão ao seu ventre.

Numa atitude de absoluta contemplação, Theodore acariciou a barriga onde uma criança, o seu filho ou filha, se preparava para nascer. Um sorriso tímido surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto um movimento delicado acontecia sob sua mão. Absolutamente encantado, aproximou o rosto e beijou o ventre da esposa.

Olhou para Luna e viu a emoção estampada em seu rosto.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto esperei por isso. – Afirmou a loira, feliz.

-Demorou demais, mas finalmente estou aqui.

-Vai assistir ao parto? – Luna indagou com ar divertido.

-Claro que vou! Estarei ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Vamos ver a carinha do nosso filho juntos.

- Sim! – Luna abriu um sorriso enorme, que contrastava com as dores que sentia.

- Luna, me diga. E se for uma menina? Você fez o quarto todo azul e quase tudo que há lá é para meninos!

Luna sorriu.

- Eu _sei_ que é um menino.

- Como assim você sabe?

- Ele me contou.

Theodore ia perguntar o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas foi impedido pela chegada do medi-bruxo encarregado do parto, acompanhado de uma enfermeira.

- Olá, senhora Nott!

- Olá doutor! É bom ver o senhor.

- Lamento não poder dizer o mesmo. – Respondeu o medi-bruxo, num tom ao mesmo tempo severo e divertido. – Acho que lhe disse que não desejava vê-la antes de dois meses desde sua última visita ao consultório?

-Ah, doutor! Não tive culpa! O bebê se adiantou!

-Ah, sim! Quer me convencer de que ele cansou de ficar no conforto da barriguinha da mamãe e resolveu sair mais cedo para respirar novos ares? Francamente, mamãe! Tenho certeza de que não se comportou muito bem ultimamente.

Luna fez cara de criança pega em flagrante fazendo besteira.

- Tive que trabalhar. Só isso!

- Sim. E usou bastante pó de flu, não é? Carregou peso, ficou mais de doze horas por dia trabalhando... E ainda culpa o bebê!

- Não tive intenção de prejudicar a criança.

-Mas lhe faltou prudência, e eis o resultado. – Concluiu o medi-bruxo, examinando a futura mãe. – Ainda falta um pouco. – Disse, dirigindo-se à enfermeira.

- Está tudo bem, doutor? Meu bebê está bem?

- Sim, mamãe Luna. Não se preocupe tanto. Trate de se acalmar, pois logo será hora de colocar o apressadinho no mundo. Nos vemos em breve. E o senhor – dirigiu-se a Theodore – trate de controlar sua esposa teimosa.

Theodore riu, concordando com a cabeça, e o medi-bruxo saiu do boxe.

O casal estava a sós outra vez. Querendo acalmar Luna, Theodore começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dela. A loira esboçou um sorriso.

-Luna? – Chamou Theodore.

-Sim?

-Eu li no seu diário que você me roubou um beijo.

Luna mordeu o lábio, com ar maroto.

-Tudo bem, eu admito. E não deveria ter feito isso. O que posso fazer para reparar o meu erro?

Theodore se aproximou e foi baixando o rosto, deixando-o a centímetros do dela:

-Devolva-me.

E beijou Luna com ternura, sentindo os lábios dela buscando os seus com paixão. Como se esperassem pelos lábios de Theodore há muito tempo.

Após alguns minutos, Theodore se afastou e fez um carinho no rosto de Luna. Houve um instante de silêncio, e então a loira o chamou.

-Theodore?

-Sim?

-Estou feliz por você ter vindo.

-Eu também estou feliz por estar aqui, Luna.

-Significa muito para mim ver você aqui.

-Não é mais do que a minha obrigação como pai.

-Mas quero que saiba que com isso, não quero dizer que o perdoei.

O estômago de Theodore afundou. Ele sabia que depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, nada poderia ser resolvido com um simples pedido de desculpas. Ainda assim, a confirmação vinda através das palavras dela o fizeram se sentir muito mal. "Não tem perdão". "Acabou". Aquelas palavras circulavam em sua mente, torturando-o. Mas não era o momento de discutir o assunto. Theodore limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas e dizer:

-Certo, Luna. Não vamos falar disso agora. Teremos tempo para tratar disso depois. Como se sente?

-Como se tentasse passar uma melancia por uma abertura do tamanho de um limão.

Theodore deu uma risada.

-Mas logo vai passar. Daqui a pouco vai ter um lindo bebê em seus braços e você nem vai lembrar da dor.

-Tomara. Está piorando. Os intervalos estão menores.

Os dois estavam conversando, esperando a hora de Luna dar à luz, quando ouviram a voz zangada de Hermione, do lado de fora do box

-Isto é uma incoerência! Não há nada na lei que determine isso!

-Eu só cumpro ordens, senhora! Compreendo sua indignação, mas não posso fazer nada. – Respondeu uma voz desconhecida. A porta se abriu e Hermione entrou, acompanhada por uma enfermeira, que trazia alguns objetos para examinar Luna. A morena fez um sinal para Theodore, indicando que ele saísse do Box.

Já fora do box, Hermione conduziu Theodore para longe da porta e falou, em voz baixa:

-Theodore, está havendo um problema. Você não foi autorizado a acompanhar Luna durante o parto.

-Como não? – Indignou-se o bruxo. – Eu sou o marido dela! Sou o pai da criança!

-Sim, eu sei disso. Acontece que eles alegam que por você ser um... Por ser o que é, pode ser perigoso estar em um ambiente exposto ao sangue.

Theodore bufou, zangado.

-Isso é um absurdo! Não ofereço perigo algum fora da lua cheia. Eu não vou aceitar isso! Vou até o diretor do hospital se for preciso, mas não deixarei Luna só!

-Eu pensei nisso, Theodore. Mas acho que não é uma boa ideia armar um escândalo.

-Por que não? Só assim eu vou conseguir ficar ao lado da minha mulher.

-Theodore, se você fizer isso, vai atrair muita atenção. E acho que não queremos isso, não é?

-Qual é o problema?

-Christine Umbridge. Luna me contou que ela insinuou que tiraria o bebê de vocês, sob acusação de ele ter sido concebido através do uso de magia negra. Não sei se ela pode realmente fazer isso. Estou estudando as leis a respeito, mas ainda não tenho a resposta. Por enquanto, quanto mais longe a mantivermos longe de vocês, melhor.

Theodore abaixou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

-Não é justo! Não é justo Luna ficar sozinha na hora de dar à luz por um motivo tão idiota!

-Concordo, Theodore. Mas é preciso. Olhe, se você quiser, eu fico lá dentro com ela. Pelo menos sozinha ela não fica.

Theodore concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

-Agora vamos voltar. Explique a ela. Claro que ela não vai gostar, mas vamos tranquiliza-la.

Já dentro do box, Hermione cumprimentou Luna.

-Está tudo bem? Já deve estar quase na hora.

-Sim, está. A enfermeira foi buscar o maqueiro.

Hermione lançou um olhar para Theodore. Ele se aproximou e segurou a mão de Luna, enquanto Hermione saía.

-Luna, houve um pequeno problema e eu não fui autorizado a assistir ao parto.

Luna fez uma cara de enorme tristeza.

-Ah, não! Por quê?

-Por eu ser lobisomem. Acham perigoso eu me expor ao sangue. Mas não quero que fique preocupada. Hermione ficará com você.

A loira contraiu os lábios.

-Ah, eu não queria isso. Queria você ao meu lado. Mas se não há saída...

O bruxo apertou a mão da esposa.

-Fique tranquila. Vai dar tudo certo.

Luna deu um puxão em Theodore, e os rostos dos dois ficaram bem próximos. Luna olhou Theodore nos olhos e disse:

-Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

-O que você quiser.

-Quero que me prometa que se algo der errado e acontecer alguma coisa comigo, você vai cuidar do bebê.

As palavras de Luna deixaram Theodore apreensivo.

-Que bobeira, Luna! Não vai acontecer nada.

-Prometa, Théo!

-Eu prometo. Prometo o que quiser. Mas fique calma.

-Estou calma. Só estou sentindo dor. E estou com medo, Théo! Ainda é cedo! Eu não estou preparada para dar à luz!

-Claro que está. Você nasceu pronta para esse momento. Força, mamãe Luna! – Theodore sorriu e beijou Luna.

Ainda estavam se beijando quando ouviram a voz do médico:

-Esperem este aqui nascer. Depois vocês fazem outro. Vamos, senhorinha. Vamos libertar esse danadinho, ou danadinha.

O médico saiu e o maqueiro começou a conduzir Luna para fora do box. Theodore acompanhou até a entrada da ala restrita.

-Estarei aqui fora esperando. Boa sorte, amor. Vai dar tudo certo.

Theodore beijou rapidamente a testa de Luna. Ela sorriu nervosa, e em seguida desapareceu pela porta.

* * *

Já havia se passado mais de uma hora desde que Luna fora conduzida até o centro cirúrgico. Nenhuma notícia havia chegado ainda.

Theodore estava na ala da maternidade do hospital, em uma área destinada para que pais e parentes esperassem o nascimento dos bebês.

Theodore observava uma família, um pouco distante dele. Havia duas mulheres, e de repente apareceu um homem de meia-idade, talvez uns 35 anos, empolgado:

-É uma menina! Uma menina linda e cheia de saúde!

As mulheres o abraçaram felizes. Pareciam ser mãe e irmã do homem, ou talvez da mãe recente.

O homem olhou ao redor e viu Theodore. -Ah! – Exclamou. Dirigiu-se a ele e lhe ofereceu um charuto.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu Theodore.

-É minha primeira filha! Minha mulher e eu estávamos tentando há tempos. Nem acredito que já sou pai!

Theodore levantou-se e o cumprimentou.

-Parabéns. Que sua filha tenha muita saúde. – Respondeu Theodore, sorrindo.

O homem observou Theodore e comentou:

-Parece nervoso. É o seu primeiro filho também?

-Sim. Está adiantado. Sete meses.

-Compreendo. Sempre preocupante, mas hoje em dia não é um grande problema. Não teve coragem de assistir?

Theodore pensou antes de responder, afinal, não queria dizer a verdade.

-Não. Eu me sinto mal vendo sangue.

-Ah. Que pena. Mas boa sorte para você e sua esposa, e que seu filho também tenha muita saúde.

-Obrigado. – O bruxo agradeceu novamente, e o outro se reuniu às duas mulheres.

Theodore guardou o charuto no bolso e voltou a sentar-se. A espera estava torturante. A cada ruído ele se agitava, achando que era alguém com notícias a respeito de Luna.

Passados vários minutos, uma porta se abriu e uma enfermeira caminhou em direção a Theodore. Ele se levantou, apertando as mãos, enquanto a mulher se aproximava. Ela parou diante do homem e perguntou:

-O senhor é Theodore Nott?

-Sim, sou eu. Marido de Luna Nott. E então? Já nasceu? É menino ou menina? Como ele está?

A enfermeira sorriu.

-É um menino. Nasceu com dois quilos e cem gramas e mede quarenta e cinco centímetros. Como é prematuro, nasceu com pouco peso e pequeno. Mas de modo geral, está bem. Vai precisar ficar na incubadora até ganhar mais peso.

Theodore sorriu, completamente abobado.

-Um menino! Mais um Nott! Bem que Luna falou. Como ele é? Moreno ou loiro?

-Tem a cabeça cheinha de cabelos negros.

O pai voltou a sorrir.

-Vai se parecer comigo. Uau! Já sou pai. Nossa! Estou assustado, tudo é tão novo! E Luna, como está? Deve estar sorrindo de orelha a orelha, toda orgulhosa! Já posso vê-la?

A expressão no rosto da enfermeira passou da alegria ao comentar sobre o bebê para uma profunda tristeza. Theodore se assustou. O sorriso desapareceu.

-O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Luna? O que há com ela? Por Merlin, fale!

A enfermeira pigarreou.

-Houve uma complicação. Não sabemos ainda com certeza, mas parece que ela reagiu mal aos medicamentos.

O nervosismo se apoderou de Theodore.

-Mas como ela está?

-Está sedada, sofrendo uma hemorragia muito forte. Está sendo mantida sob sedação para que não se agite.

-Mas ela vai se curar. Não vai? – Theodore estava atordoado, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Então a enfermeira disse:

-Senhor Nott, eu lamento muito informar, mas o caso dela é grave. A equipe médica está empenhando todos os esforços possíveis para tentar salvá-la.

-Salvá - la? Horrorizou-se Theodore. – O perigo é tão grande assim? Qual é a real situação? Por favor, me explique!

A enfermeira o encarou, com grande pesar:

-Sim, senhor. Ela está em uma situação muito delicada. A equipe médica está se esforçando, mas o senhor precisa saber: ela corre risco de morte.

* * *

N/A: Olá!Desculpem a demora para publicar, estive enrolada.

Espero que gostem!

Bjs para quem comentou (na próxima eu agradeço direitinho!).

* * *

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson**


	12. Acorda, amor

"**Capítulo 11- Acorda, amor"**

**"_Eu sou apenas um pobre amador_**

**_Apaixonado_**

**_Um aprendiz do teu amor_**

**_Acorda, amor_**

**_Que eu sei que embaixo dessa neve mora_**

**_Um coração"_**

_

* * *

  
_

O desespero tomou conta de Theodore. O ar lhe faltou. Sentiu-se como se tivesse mergulhado em um abismo profundo. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele sentou-se, com as mãos na cabeça.

-Minha mulher... Não! Minha Luna, não! Isso não pode ser verdade! Não pode! Não pode!

A enfermeira tentou acalmá-lo.

-Senhor, sei que é preocupante. Mas a medicina bruxa está bastante avançada. Vamos torcer para que tudo dê certo.

-Ela estava tão feliz. – Comentou o bruxo, desolado. – Estava ansiosa para ver o bebê. Apesar de preocupada por nascer prematuro, estava feliz com o nascimento dele. E agora está desse jeito. Não é justo! – Exclamou, socando o banco.

-Acalme-se, senhor. Nestas horas é preciso manter o equilíbrio. Bem, preciso ir para cuidar dela. Aí vem a moça que a estava acompanhando no parto. Ela poderá conversar com o senhor enquanto o medi-bruxo ainda não pode atendê-lo.

Theodore estava tão angustiado que não a ouviu e nem notou a chegada de Hermione. A bruxa sentou-se ao lado dele e passou o braço por suas costas, em uma atitude de amparo.

-Seja forte, Theodore. Ela vai precisar muito de você.

Ele começou a acenar negativamente a cabeça, com lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Por que, Hermione? Por quê isso tinha que acontecer?

Ela o olhou, comovida.

-Há coisas que estão além da nossa capacidade de compreender, Theodore. Mas é preciso ter força para superá-las.

Theodore tentou se acalmar e perguntou:

-Como foi? Ela está sentindo dor? Está sofrendo muito?

Hermione suspirou.

-Foi muito rápido e assustador. Estava tudo indo bem, o trabalho de parto estava normal. Mas imediatamente após o bebê nascer, os sinais vitais dela começaram a cair e ela perdeu os sentidos. Foi horrível. Nem chegou a ver o menino. Só deu tempo de perguntar o sexo e dizer "meu filho". Nem o choro ela ouviu.

Theodore fechou os olhos e os apertou com força, de cabeça baixa. Levou uma mão aos olhos, outra vez acenando a cabeça negativamente. Levou alguns minutos para que ele dissesse alguma coisa novamente.

-Quero vê-la. Preciso saber como está.

-Temos que esperar o medi-bruxo vir conversar com você e perguntar a ele se poderá visitá-la. Enquanto isso vamos ao berçário, para você poder ver o seu filho. – Disse Hermione, tentando animá-lo.

Theodore enrijeceu no banco e sua expressão se fechou. Ele disse secamente:

-Não quero ver bebê nenhum!

Hermione assustou-se.

-O que é isso, Theodore? É seu filho! Vamos até lá para que você possa conhecê-lo! – Disse a morena, tentando fazer com que ele se levantasse. Mas ele fez um movimento brusco e se desvencilhou dela.

-Não quero vê-lo. Não se Luna pode morrer por culpa...

Hermione deu um tapa nas costas de Theodore. Ele a fitou, surpreso, e ela disse:

-Não termine essa frase! Você irá se arrepender disso se o fizer.

O bruxo engoliu em seco. Hermione prosseguiu.

-Luna amou essa criança desde que soube que a esperava. Dedicou-se muito a gerá-lo da melhor forma. Sei que você a ama, Theodore. Então, pelo amor que você tem por ela, aja como um pai. O bebê também precisa de você.

-Será que você não entende? Eu não estou pronto para vê-lo! E se o pior acontecer com Luna, como acha que vou poder olhar para ele?

-Não seja covarde! – Ralhou Hermione. – Claro que está pronto. Vá ver a criança. Com certeza é o que Luna gostaria que você fizesse.

Ao ouvir Hermione, Theodore lembrou-se da promessa que tinha feito a Luna, de cuidar do bebê se algo acontecesse a ela. Não imaginava ser colocado à prova tão cedo. Mas sabia exatamente o que devia fazer.

No entanto, seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Por um lado, queria ver o filho. Já o tinha desprezado demais e não queria insistir no erro. Mas por outro, tinha medo. E se perdesse Luna para sempre? Como iria viver com a lembrança viva dela a torturá-lo todos os dias? O bebê não tinha culpa, mas por outro lado, se ele nunca tivesse existido... Por Merlin! Ele não sabia o que pensar, e a cada instante sentia mais dor por não conseguir compreender o que estava sentindo. Não queria odiar a criança, mas tinha medo de que isso acontecesse, se Luna não resistisse àquela provação.

Desesperado, comentou:

-Há duas horas eu estava preocupado se teria o perdão dela algum dia. Agora não sei nem se vou voltar a ver o seu olhar.

E enterrou o rosto nas mãos, chorando.

Hermione, comovida, consolou-o.

-Reaja, Theodore! Você sempre disse que queria protegê-la, não é? Como fará isso, entregando-se à dor desta maneira?

O bruxo esfregou o rosto, tentando se acalmar. Levou alguns minutos para se recompor. Quando finalmente sentiu-se melhor, perguntou:

-Onde fica o berçário?

Hermione sorriu e indicou a direção. Theodore seguiu, com passos vacilantes. Não sabia como iria reagir quando visse a criança. Sabia apenas que queria cumprir a promessa, embora naquele exato instante não tivesse a menor ideia de como fazer isso.

* * *

Os dois chegaram ao corredor do berçário. Theodore ainda estava tenso, enquanto acompanhava Hermione. A alguns passos do vidro por onde veria o bebê, ele parou.

Hermione aproximou-se.

-O que houve, Theodore?

O bruxo, com os olhos fechados, tinha a respiração acelerada, em grande tensão.

-Não sei se devo fazer isso. Eu estou com medo do que vou sentir quando o vir. E se eu ficar com raiva dele? E se eu odiá-lo? Eu não quero que isso aconteça, mas como vou evitar?

-Confie em seu coração. Você já gosta dele, senão não estaria sofrendo assim. Em todo caso, lembre-se: ele é parte de você e de Luna. Ele é um pouco dos dois. Um elo, e, como todo elo, serve para unir. Pense nisso, Theodore.

Ao terminar de dizer essas palavras, Hermione se afastou, indo falar com a responsável pelo berçário.

Minutos depois, voltou com informações.

-Ainda não é possível entrar, para evitar infecções. A enfermeira trará o menino até o vidro para você vê-lo, mas não pode ficar muito tempo, pois ele precisa voltar para a incubadora.

Theodore concordou com a cabeça, e ainda trêmulo e temeroso, postou-se diante do vidro. Reuniu a coragem que lhe restava e olhou.

Viu vários embrulhinhos branquinhos, com cabecinhas de cabelos fininhos. Imaginou qual deles seria o seu filho. Mas a enfermeira estava longe, em uma incubadora afastada de todos os outros bebês, retirando-o delicadamente.

Quando a mulher começou a caminhar em direção ao vidro, uma emoção diferente começou a percorrer o corpo de Theodore. Ele não sabia explicar. Parecia que estava vivendo mil momentos em um só.

Então ela chegou bem perto e exibiu o bebê.

Theodore o viu, tão pequeno e frágil que parecia poder se quebrar. Sua pele branquinha e ainda não completamente amadurecida deixava ver alguns vasos sanguíneos, mas isso não tirava a sua beleza. Sua cabeça era cheia de cabelos bem pretos e fartos. As formas de seu rosto ainda não lhe davam características diferentes das de outros recém nascidos, mas nada disso tirava o encanto de seu nariz miudinho e sua boquinha avermelhada.

Era ele, afinal. O seu filho. O filho de Luna. Aquele que estava no ventre dela horas antes e que ela tanto amava.

Ao ver aquela vida diante de seus olhos e pensar que era parte dele e parte de sua amada, não sabia o que dizer. Sua boca conseguiu murmurar apenas duas palavras:

-Oi filho!

A enfermeira mexeu na manta que o envolvia, descobrindo o seu bracinho pequeno e frágil, e mostrou a Theodore uma etiqueta afixada ali, como uma pulseira. Aproximou-se ainda mais do vidro para que ele lesse. E ele leu: "Bebê #17. Luna e Theodore Nott." E a data e hora do nascimento.

A enfermeira fez menção de se afastar, mas Theodore espalmou as mãos no vidro, em um pedido mudo para que permanecesse ali. Ela ficou mais uns dois minutos e depois o levou de volta à incubadora. Theodore ficou olhando fixamente para ele.

-Por que está tão afastado dos outros? Perguntou, dirigindo - se a Hermione.

A mulher suspirou, irritada.

-Diretrizes ministeriais. Por ser um filho de lobisomem, tem que ficar distante dos outros.

Theodore suspirou com tristeza.

-Tão pequeno, tão puro e inocente, e já sofre discriminação.

E de repente lhe vieram à mente preocupações que antes ele não conhecia. Como iria embora e deixá-lo ali, sem ninguém para cuidar? E como teria certeza de que cuidariam bem do seu bebê, mesmo sendo filho de lobisomem? E quando saísse dali, o que faria se alguém o destratasse por ser quem é?

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de protegê-lo, acarinhá-lo, abraçá-lo. Queria ficar ali ao seu lado, cuidando dele e tendo a certeza de que nenhum mal o afetaria.

Ao sentir seu coração aflito, preocupado com o bem estar da criança e com o seu futuro, percebeu que um sentimento diferente existia agora.

Theodore viu que amava aquele bebê.

Observou a enfermeira acomodá-lo novamente na incubadora e permaneceu vários minutos olhando-o, mesmo sem conseguir vê-lo direito.

-Meu filho. Eu amo você, meu filho. – Murmurou.

Hermione, que estivera quieta observando Theodore em seu primeiro encontro com o filho, chamou-o:

-Theodore, temos que ir. Vamos ver se já há notícias sobre Luna.

O bruxo deu um suspiro triste, lamentando que a alegria e a tristeza se mesclassem naquele momento. Lançou um último olhar para o bebê e seguiu Hermione para fora do berçário.

* * *

Theodore tamborilava os dedos na mesa, tenso. O medi-bruxo não chegava, e ele não conseguia refrear o nervosismo.

-Onde está esse homem que não chega? – Dizia a todo instante. Hermione permanecia de braços cruzados, em um canto da pequena sala onde se encontravam.

Finalmente, o bruxo que tinha feito o parto entrou na sala. Seu aspecto estava preocupado e cansado.

Theodore levantou-se logo que o viu e perguntou ansioso:

-E então, doutor? Como ela está?

O medi-bruxo inspirou profundamente.

-Sente-se por favor, Senhor Nott.

Theodore sentou-se, ainda ansioso.

-Por favor, doutor, me dê notícias sobre Luna! O que ela tem? Vai se salvar? Estou desesperado!

-Acalme-se. Vou lhe dar as informações, mas o senhor precisa se controlar.

O bruxo engoliu em seco e ficou quieto.

-Senhor Nott, Luna está sedada e seu estado é grave, mas estável. As funções vitais estão sendo controladas por aparelhos, mas ela não apresentou piora, o que é um sinal positivo.

-O que houve com ela, afinal?

-Luna reagiu mal aos medicamentos que aplicamos. O parto precisou ser induzido e por isso usamos os medicamentos, mas houve uma reação violenta do organismo dela. Felizmente tínhamos tudo o que precisávamos para socorrê-la, caso contrário, poderíamos tê-la perdido.

Theodore sentiu um arrepio de pavor ao pensar no quanto esteve perto de perder Luna para sempre.

-Temos que observar durante as próximas 48 horas. Se ela mantiver o quadro ou melhorar, as chances de recuperação serão boas. Mas se piorar... Bom, vamos torcer para que não aconteça, mas teremos motivos para ficarmos preocupados.

-Doutor, por favor, diga a verdade: ela tem chances de escapar?

-Sim. Tem chances. Mas o que houve é muito raro. Não posso arriscar as probabilidades de se salvar ou não.

Theodore levou a mão ao rosto, desolado, e fechou os olhos. Vendo-o angustiado, Hermione resolveu perguntar sobre coisas práticas.

-Senhor, por favor. Quando será possível visitá-la?

-Amanhã, se tudo continuar como está. Mas não poderão entrar no quarto. Terão de vê-la pelo vidro, para evitar infecções.

Theodore olhou para o medi-bruxo:

-Não poderei vê-la hoje?

-Infelizmente não, senhor. Ela está em terapia intensiva e não é permitido entrar lá agora.

Theodore bufou. Hermione fez mais perguntas.

-E quanto ao bebê? Tudo bem com ele?

-Sim. Com as preocupações normais que envolvem um prematuro, mas tudo sob controle. O pai tem uma hora de visita ao vidro do berçário todos os dias, mas devido às circunstâncias envolvendo a mãe, ele terá acesso livre o dia todo, desde que respeite as regras internas.

-Tudo bem. – resmungou Theodore.

-Agora recomendo que vá para casa, senhor. Descanse e volte amanhã. Infelizmente não há nada que possa fazer por ela agora.

-Compreendo, mas quero ficar perto do meu filho.

-O senhor não pode entrar no berçário. Entendo a sua preocupação, mas como no momento não é possível um contato maior, recomendo que vá, descanse e volte amanhã. Sei que é uma provação muito grande, senhor, mas tudo vai dar certo. Caso haja algum acontecimento importante, entraremos em contato.

Os dois se retiraram. Theodore foi até o salão de chá do hospital e serviu-se de um café bem forte.

-Theodore – chamou Hermione – preciso ir para casa. Voltarei amanhã para ver como ela está. Posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa?

-Obrigado, Hermione. Está tudo bem.

-Vai para casa?

-Não. Vou ficar no Caldeirão Furado. Não vou ter coragem de ficar naquela casa sozinho.

Hermione pareceu refletir por alguns instantes.

-Se quiser, pode se hospedar em minha casa. Ron não vai se incomodar em emprestar uma roupa para você.

-Obrigado, mais uma vez. Mas preciso resolver questões do trabalho e avisar a Xenophilius.

-Tudo bem. Se prefere assim... Mas conte conosco, para o que precisar.

-Obrigado.

Hermione começou a se dirigir para a saída, mas Theodore a chamou novamente.

-Sim?

-Você está sendo uma amiga incrível. Fico feliz por Luna ter você como amiga.

Hermione sorriu:

-Ela merece toda a dedicação. É uma pessoa muito especial.

A morena saiu e Theodore terminou seu café, pensando no que faria no minuto seguinte.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Theodore chegou cedo ao hospital. Procurou as enfermeiras para se informar sobre o estado da esposa, mas o medi-bruxo ainda não havia chegado. Decidiu então ir até o berçário.

Ao chegar lá, postou-se diante do vidro e observou o bebê. A enfermeira estava ao seu lado, fazendo anotações. Theodore ficou olhando, seu olhar perdido sobre a pequena criança.

-Queria tanto que Luna estivesse aqui com você, meu menino. – Murmurou, triste.

Ficou vários minutos observando. Perdeu a conta do tempo que permaneceu ali. Estava tão entretido olhando o bebê que não percebeu a enfermeira chegando ao seu lado.

-Senhor Nott?

-Sim? – Respondeu, assustando-se. – O que houve? Algum problema com ele? Vi que estava fazendo anotações.

-Está tudo bem. – Tranquilizou-o. – Ele está respondendo muito bem aos estímulos e ao tratamento. O peso está se mantendo, o que é um bom sinal.

Theodore esboçou um sorriso.

-O senhor foi autorizado a entrar no berçário. Poderá ficar algum tempo com a criança. Só precisa vestir uma bata cirúrgica e seguir os procedimentos de assepsia.

O rosto de Theodore se iluminou.

-Vou poder chegar perto dele? Vê-lo sem o vidro?

-Poderá até tocá-lo. Quer?

-Claro que sim! Quando?

-Agora mesmo. Vamos para a sala iniciar os procedimentos.

* * *

Theodore estava pronto, limpo e esterilizado para poder chegar perto do filho. Seu coração quase saltava fora do peito, tal era sua ansiedade.

Caminhou seguindo a enfermeira, mal conseguindo conter a emoção. O ambiente silencioso o deixou um pouco nervoso, mas ele tentou se conter.

Enfim chegou à incubadora. Espiou e viu o menino, que estava acordado, quietinho. Não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.

A enfermeira pôs uma cadeira diante da incubadora.

-Sente-se aqui. Está vendo estas aberturas? O senhor pode pôr a mão por elas para acariciá-lo. Procure ser delicado. Lembre-se de que ele é muito frágil.

O bruxo concordou com a cabeça. A enfermeira postou-se ao lado, observando.

Theodore sentou-se. Sua mão tremia ao entrar na incubadora. Buscou a mão da criança, pousada ao lado de seu pequeno corpo.

Uma emoção completamente diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido dominou Theodore ao tocar o bebê. Colocou delicadamente seu dedo na palma daquela mãozinha quente e sentiu uma leve pressão daqueles dedinhos miudinhos que tentavam apertá-lo. A pele clara e fininha da criança contra sua pele marcada pelo tempo produziu uma sensação única e indescritível em seu coração, ao imaginar que era sangue de seu sangue, carne da sua carne. O bebê continha Theodore. Theodore estava contido no bebê. Duas vidas entrelaçadas. Duas vidas irremediavelmente interligadas.

Duas não: três. Veio à sua mente a imagem de Luna, carregando aquela criança no ventre. A criança gerada em um ato de amor e prazer sinceros e intensos, sua semente no corpo de sua amada, agora em forma de uma nova vida. Theodore e Luna, Luna e Theodore, unidos naquele pequeno ser que ele agora podia ver e tocar.

Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas sentia aquele contato, encantado, observando o movimento dos olhinhos escuros que provavelmente ainda não podiam vê-lo. Então repetiu aquelas palavras que Luna tanto esperara e agora não podia ouvi-lo dizer:

-Meu filho.

E ficou ali por vários minutos sentindo o toque delicado do bebê, sua mãozinha miúda em seu dedo, um momento indescritível.

Quando conseguiu dominar a emoção, Theodore disse baixinho:

-Eu vou cuidar de você, meu filho. Vou protegê-lo de todo o mal. Vou te encher de amor e carinho. Estarei do seu lado sempre, meu neném. Nunca mais vou me afastar de você.

Repentinamente veio à sua mente a imagem de Luna, e uma dor perpassou seu coração ao lembrar que ela não estava ali para viver aquele instante.

-E a mamãe também vai cuidar de você, filho. Ela vai ficar boa. –A voz de Theodore embargou. – Ela vai se recuperar e vai cuidar de você com todo o carinho.

Emocionado, não disse mais nada. Apenas sorria, olhando a pequena criança que agora estava piscando de sono.

Muito tempo depois de ter entrado no berçário, Theodore deu-se conta de que havia alguns tubos ligados ao bebê. Preocupado, perguntou:

-O que são essas coisas presas nele?

-São os tubos que o ajudam a respirar e se alimentar. Ele é muito novinho e não tem força para sugar uma mamadeira, por isso recebe soro. E o respirador é uma garantia de que ele vai respirar bem. Apesar de prematuro, seu filho nasceu forte e consegue respirar sem aparelhos, mas para não corrermos o risco de ele se cansar, colocamos o aparelho.

-Compreendo. Mas ele está bem, não é?

-Sim. Está reagindo muito bem. É um bebê tranquilo, um docinho. Qual é o nome dele?

A pergunta pegou Theodore de surpresa. Não tinha pensado nisso nenhuma vez desde o nascimento.

-Não sei. – Respondeu, sem jeito. – Ela ainda não tinha escolhido.

-Ah. Compreendo. Bem, senhor Theodore, agora ele precisa descansar. O medi-bruxo responsável por Luna já chegou. Seria bom o senhor conversar com ele.

-Ah,sim! – Respondeu Theodore, preparando-se para sair. Fez um carinho na mãozinha da criança e murmurou:

-Até logo, meu menino. O papai volta. Agora vou ver a mamãe.

Saiu com o coração apertado, mas feliz pelo momento único que acabara de viver.

* * *

Minutos mais tarde, Theodore estava diante do medi bruxo.

-E então, doutor? Como ela está?

O medi bruxo suspirou antes de responder.

-As notícias não são animadoras, senhor Nott. Houve um agravamento do estado de saúde da sua esposa.

Theodore juntou as mãos e as levou de encontro ao rosto, desconsolado. Não tinha se preparado para ouvir isso.

-Não se desespere, senhor. Embora seja preocupante, ainda temos o quadro sob controle. O que aconteceu foi um aumento da pressão arterial de Luna. Além disso, está muito difícil controlar a hemorragia. Ela está perdendo muito sangue.

Theodore permaneceu em silêncio, engolindo em seco.

-Senhor Nott, precisamos fazer transfusões de sangue para garantir que Luna possa continuar lutando. Mas para isso preciso de sua autorização.

-É claro. Farei qualquer coisa para salvá-la.

O medi bruxo passou a Theodore um formulário, que ele preencheu apressadamente. Ao terminar, encarou o medi-bruxo:

-Doutor, diga-me a verdade: Luna tem esperanças? Ela pode se salvar?

Ele respondeu muito sério:

-Sim, senhor. Mas precisamos observar atentamente. Ela não está reagindo como o esperado, estamos preocupados com isso. Mas esses casos são complicados. Não há como arriscar previsões.

Theodore fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

-Posso vê-la?

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Ela está cheia de aparelhos. Não pode ouvi-lo ou vê-lo. Pode ser um pouco chocante.

-Não importa. Só preciso vê-la. Por favor! – Pediu, suplicante.

O doutor fitou-o por alguns segundos.

-Tudo bem. Vou levá-lo até lá. Mas serão apenas dez minutos.

Assim, instantes depois, Theodore entrava no setor de terapia intensiva, onde Luna estava internada.

-O senhor terá dez minutos. Nem pense em fazer nada na tentativa de despertá-la. Evite tocá-la.

Theodore assentiu e abriu a porta do quarto.

De fato, a imagem era bem forte: Luna estava pálida, ligada a vários aparelhos. O som agourento de um aparelho parecido com monitores de frequência cardíaca trouxa tornava o ambiente ainda mais sombrio.

Uma enfermeira entrou e postou-se a um canto.

Theodore aproximou-se. Sentiu uma dor enorme ao ver Luna completamente imóvel, sem poder estabelecer qualquer contato com ele.

Delicadamente, pegou sua mão. Estava fria. Aquele toque gélido lhe deu uma estranha sensação de perda.

Theodore ficou alguns instantes segurando a mão inerte de Luna. Então, murmurou:

-Acorda, amor!

O silêncio permanceu. Ele repetiu:

-Acorda, amor! Por favor. Acorda!

Não houve resposta.

Com voz suplicante, porém muito baixa, o bruxo disse:

-Acorda, amor. Tem um velhinho ansioso querendo rever a filha. Um bebezinho lindo esperando o leite da mamãe.

E soltando a mão dela e afundando o rosto nas mãos, concluiu:

-E um homem que não tem a menor ideia de como encarar um mundo em que você não esteja presente.

Theodore não soube quanto tempo permaneceu ali, desconsolado. Só soube que pareceram segundos entre o momento em que entrou no quarto e o que ouviu a enfermeira chamando:

-Senhor, o tempo terminou.

Theodore beijou a mão de Luna, desejando que ela se recuperasse, e saiu. Caminhou a esmo pelo hospital, tendo vivido duas emoções tão distintas em uma única manhã. Cansado, procurou o salão de chá, onde permaneceu por longo tempo, sentindo-se perdido.

Após algum tempo, sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Tudo bem, filho?

Theodore virou a cabeça para olhar e viu o sogro, Xenophilius Lovegood, parado a seu lado.

-Senhor Lovegood! Não sabia que chegaria hoje.

Xenophilius sentou-se à mesa, com aspecto abatido.

-Vim o mais rápido que pude. Como está a minha menina?

O jovem suspirou.

-Gostaria de ter boas notícias, mas infelizmente não tenho. Ela está desacordada e respirando por aparelhos.

O pai de Luna contraiu os lábios e suspirou.

-É uma terrível provação. Saber que minha filha se encontra nesse estado é realmente muito difícil.

-Ela vai ficar boa. – Afirmou Theodore, esperançoso.

-Vai. Ela é forte. Tenho certeza de que vai superar isso. Já perdi a mãe dela. Não posso perder minha Luna também.

-Não vamos perdê-la. O medi-bruxo não quis arriscar palpites, mas deu esperanças.

Xenophilius inspirou profundamente. Os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio, vivendo a dor de ver Luna naquele estado. Após alguns instantes, o mais velho falou:

-Theodore, você precisa ser forte.

O jovem se assustou com aquelas palavras:

-Não fale assim. Ela vai sobreviver.

-Tenho certeza de que sim. Em todo caso, Theodore, digo-lhe que precisa ser forte, porque agora existe alguém completamente dependente de você.

O rapaz engoliu em seco.

-O menino vai precisar de você. Nós não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça a Luna, mas temos que considerar a possibilidade. E se ela não suportar, Theodore, você será o único apoio que o pequeno terá.

Theodore encarou Xenophilius, sentindo um misto de pânico e raiva:

-Eu não quero nem pensar nisso. Ela vai se salvar, eu tenho certeza.

-Não estou lhe dizendo isso para apavorá-lo, Theodore. Ninguém deseja a recuperação de Luna mais do que eu. Ela é minha filha e eu mal consigo imaginar a possibilidade de perdê-la. Mas lembre-se de que eu cuidei dela sozinho desde que era uma menina de nove anos, e não foi nada fácil. Mas eu consegui, porque busquei forças sabe-se lá onde, por saber que ela dependia de mim. Apesar de sofrer pela perda de minha esposa, consegui cuidar da minha garotinha, e ela se tornou essa mulher maravilhosa que você conhece. Mas você, Theodore, acostumou-se a ter Luna como o centro de tudo e agora que corre o risco de perdê-la, não sabe como agir. Isto tem que mudar. Mesmo estando confiante de que minha filha sobreviverá, você deve se preparar para assumir toda a responsabilidade pelo menino.

As palavras de Xenophilius eram bem fortes, mas no fundo, Theodore sabia que ele tinha razão. Se o pior acontecesse, ele seria a única referência que aquela criança teria. O filho estava lá, completamente dependente dele. Luna estava entre a vida e a morte, alheia a tudo. Ele, Theodore, naquele momento era o pilar daquela família.

O jovem respirou fundo, refletindo. Após alguns instantes, perguntou:

-Quer ver o menino?

-Sim. – Respondeu o avô da criança. – Estou ansioso por vê-lo.

-Vamos ver se a esta hora é permitido. – Disse o pai, levantando-se. – Mas não é possível ver Luna. Eu a vi hoje, mas por apenas dez minutos.

-Certo. Eu não sei se iria querer vê-la. Não sei como reagiria vendo-a neste estado. Mas tenho que superar isso, afinal, é a minha filha. Mas por hora, prefiro deixá-la descansar.

Os dois seguiram pelo hospital, seguindo a nova rotina de acompanhar mamãe e bebê. Após a conversa com o sogro, Theodore sentiu uma força estranha brotar dentro de si. A partir daquele momento, ao pensar em Luna enfraquecida e à beira da morte, não se sentia mais desesperado. Sentia que, não importavam as circunstâncias, ele precisava reagir e vencer. Porque havia um lindo menino de quem ele tinha o enorme prazer de ser pai.

**

* * *

**

Duas semanas se passaram sem grandes novidades. De um lado, o bebê reagindo bem aos tratamentos e se desenvolvendo satisfatoriamente. De outro, Luna, ainda em estado grave, mas estável.

Os poucos amigos de Luna apareceram na tentativa de visitá-la, mas só puderam ver a amiga através de um frio vidro. Todos pareciam arrasados após vê-la cheia de tubos e fios, mas tentavam injetar ânimo em Theodore. E ele, em sua nova atitude diante da dor, manifestava esperança e convicção de que veria a esposa saudável outra vez.

No entanto, outra preocupação começou a lhe afligir: o plenilúnio estava chegando. Além de não querer deixar Luna sozinha, pensava no filho, que ficaria completamente só. Xenophilius poderia ajudar, mas seu maior temor era que Christine Umbridge aparecesse e tentasse fazer alguma coisa contra o menino.

Mas um alento surgiu, quando o bruxo resolveu expor suas preocupações para Hermione:

-Não se preocupe, Theodore. Já conversei com Ginny e Molly. Nós nos revezaremos para ficar com Luna. A enfermeira explicou que não se pode acompanhá-la na terapia intensiva, mas que teremos autorização para ficar por mais tempo além da visita.

-Muito obrigado, Hermione. Eu realmente fico feliz por contar com você o que mais me preocupa é o bebê ficar sozinho. E se aquela mulher vier aqui? E se tentar levá-lo? Estou desesperado com a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer a ele.

-Não se preocupe com a megera. Já me informei: ela está fora do país, a trabalho. Só vai retornar no mês que vem. Vamos torcer para que a notícia do nascimento não chegue até ela antes de Luna e o neném se recuperarem. Mas se tudo der certo, logo vocês não terão mais com que se preocupar. – Afirmou a bruxa, com um meio sorriso de quem está tramando algo.

-Por que não? – Indagou Theodore, curioso ao ver aquela expressão no rosto de Hermione.

-Estou fazendo investigações. Não posso falar muito. Quanto menos pessoas souberem, menos chances de vazarem informações. Mas se tudo sair como espero, aquela louca vai ter que ficar bem quietinha.

Theodore fitou Hermione, apreensivo:

-O que é que você está aprontando, heim?

-Nada que os prejudique. Fique tranquilo.

Hermione falou com tanta determinação que deixou Theodore tranquilo. Assim, três dias depois, Theodore entrou na jaula, triste ao ver a casa vazia, mas confiante de que a semana passaria rápido e que logo estaria ao lado da esposa e do filho outra vez.

* * *

N/A: Oi pessoas!

Não resisti e postei hoje mesmo o novo capítulo, apesar de estar caindo de sono... Rs!

Um esclarecimento importante: embora eu tenha me baseado em fatos e em algumas informações médicas colhidas aqui e ali, os dados sobre doenças, questões envolvendo gravidez e parto e sobre o tratamento de prematuros, devo dizer que não há embasamento algum no que escrevi. Tudo é uma "colcha de retalhos" sobre o que já ouvi a respeito, então, não levem em consideração nem me achem maluca se houver absurdos aí. Eu não pesquisei quase nada, então, qualquer semelhança terá sido mera coincidência e qualquer absurdo terá sido fruto da minha preguiça!!!

Meus mais sinceros e gigantescos agradecimentos a Kimberly, Kiki e Nicky e Felisbela, que comentaram a fic. Valeu mesmo! Saber que vocês estão curtindo é o que me incentiva a escrever. Viu Nicky? Seu pedido foi atendido, é um garotinho! Agora, você e Kimberly, torçam: Luna não está nada bem...

Quero agradecer também a Marília Malfoy, super atenciosa e carinhosa e que além de betar a fic me deixa super boba com os elogios que faz à minha humilde pessoa!!!

Pessoas, ansiosas para a estreia do novo filme de Harry Potter? Eu estou louca para ver logo e já preparando meu Raven-Cosplay!!!

Queridos, fico por aqui. Bjs, leiam, comentem!!!

Ouçam a Rádio Patrono!!!

FUI!!!

**Padma**

* * *

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson**


	13. Família

Família

"Meu anjo

Me guarda no teu pensamento

Te amo muito além do tempo.

Nunca vou te deixar

Me leva no teu movimento

Na minha alma eu te acalento.

Quando algum dodoi te machucar

Chama o teu anjinho pra passar

Tu és a força do perdão

O dom da cura nas tuas mãos..."

* * *

Um mês depois...

O tempo passava lentamente.

Theodore acabava de enfrentar o segundo plenilúnio com Luna internada e inconsciente.

Durante aquele mês, Theodore dividiu-se entre os vidros do quarto em que Luna estava e o do berçário. Via o filho lutando pela vida e vencendo, a cada dia mais forte. E Luna em uma luta ainda maior, mas com progressos lentos e angustiantes.

Naquela manhã, Theodore despertou e imediatamente se arrumou para voltar ao hospital. Estava ansioso para rever o filho e desesperado por notícias sobre Luna. Seu maior temor era que Christine Umbridge aparecesse para perturbar sua família, mas Hermione lhe informara que ela havia emendado a viagem de trabalho com suas férias, o que lhe deu alguma tranquilidade.

Chegou ao hospital e procurou por Luna na Terapia Intensiva. Mas ao chegar ao quarto, viu que estava vazio.

O pânico invadiu seu coração. O que teria acontecido? Será que... Não, não podia ser! Espalmou as mãos contra o vidro, as lágrimas já querendo cair.

-Onde está você, Luna? – Murmurou, sem coragem de perguntar pelo paradeiro da esposa.

Já estava ali havia alguns minutos, quando uma enfermeira se aproximou.

-Senhor Nott? O que faz aqui?

Receoso o bruxo respondeu:

-Vim ver Luna. Mas ela não está mais aqui. Não sei aonde a levaram, não sei o que aconteceu. – Ia dizendo nervoso, quando a enfermeira o interrompeu:

-Acalme-se, senhor. Ela foi transferida para um quarto. O senhor não leu o crachá?

Theodore olhou e viu: realmente, havia outro número de quarto escrito no crachá. Esboçou um sorriso e suspirou aliviado.

-Que bom! Eu já estava com medo. Cheguei a pensar no pior.

-Não, senhor. Pelo contrário, ela teve uma melhora significativa durante esta essa semana. Por isso não está mais na terapia intensiva. O senhor terá maiores detalhes com os enfermeiros do setor.

-Obrigado. Irei agora mesmo.

-Não quer ver o bebê?

-Oh, sim!

-Hoje é um dia bom para visitar os prematuros. É o dia dos pais cangurus.

-Pais cangurus? – Theodore indagou, rindo.

-Sim. É um projeto que temos, visando a recuperação dos bebezinhos mais rapidamente. Vá até o berçário e lhe informarão melhor.

Theodore seguiu até o berçário, intrigado. Ao chegar lá, viu que havia alguns homens, vestindo a roupa cirúrgica, com bebês bem pequenos no colo. Seu coração deu um salto, ele já imaginava o que estava acontecendo.

Uma enfermeira sorridente dirigiu-se a ele.

-Senhor Nott, que bom que chegou! Hoje é o dia do projeto Papai Canguru. É um projeto visando aproximar os bebês prematuros de seus pais, pois acreditamos que esse contato fortalece os pequeninos e contribui para que se recuperem mais rápido. O seu filho já completou um mês e está forte o suficiente para participar. Se o senhor quiser, basta vestir a roupa higiênica e aguardar sua vez, então poderá segurar o bebê por alguns minutos.

Theodore abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Claro que quero participar!

Minutos mais tarde, estava pronto e nervoso esperando sua vez de segurar o filho. Mal conseguiu acreditar quando a enfermeira o chamou e começou a retirar o bebê da incubadora.

-Logo ele não precisará mais do respirador artificial – informou a enfermeira. – Está com os pulmões fortalecidos. E em alguns dias começaremos a alimentá-lo através da sonda nasogástrica.

-Que bom! Mas por que ainda não pode mamar?

-Ele ainda não tem forças. Seria muito cansativo, ele gastaria muita energia e perderia peso, o que não seria nada bom. O mesmo acontece com a respiração. Se ele respirar sozinho, se cansa rápido. Pode ser perigoso. Precisamos esperar até que ele fique mais forte, para livrá-lo dos aparelhos com segurança. Mas do jeito que ele está reagindo bem, acredito que em menos de um mês estará pronto para sair da terapia intensiva.

Theodore sorriu.

-Logo poderá ir para casa. – Festejou o pai.

-Sim. Agora sente-se, por favor, e eu o colocarei em seu peito. Tenha muito cuidado.

A enfermeira retirou a criança da incubadora, já livre dos fios e tubos. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Theodore ao ver os olhinhos do filho vindo em sua direção.

-E aí, garotão? – Disse, emocionado, quando a enfermeira colocou o bebê sobre seu peito.

Theodore pôs a mão nas costas da criança, para sustentá-la com firmeza. Olhou para o rostinho do filho, tentando achar traços seus ou de Luna naquelas linhas finas. Acariciou os cabelos fininhos do menino. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Sentia que aquele momento, a união que acontecia naquele instante, superava qualquer necessidade de palavras.

Calado e emocionado, Theodore procurava observar tudo no bebê. O calor do seu corpo, o ritmo de sua respiração... Chegou a colocar um dedo próximo às pequenas narinas da criança, para sentir o ar que saía. Até mesmo o peso daquele corpinho tão miúdo constituía um objeto de fascínio para Theodore. Tudo lhe parecia mágico e encantador. Uma vida. Tão pequeno quanto uma boneca, mais frágil que vidro. Mas era um ser humano. Era, por incrível que parecesse, seu filho. Filho de Luna. O fruto do amor dos dois. Um pequeno milagre que agora pesava levemente sobre seu corpo.

Já estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, imaginando-se a brincar com o filho e correr com ele pela casa, quando sentiu algo que o deixou sem ar.

Sentiu o coração do neném pulsando, bem junto ao seu.

Lembrou-se de Luna, ao comentar a primeira vez que tinha ouvido aquele coração batendo. E pensou com tristeza que tinha dispensado a oportunidade de viver aquele momento junto com ela.

Agora Luna estava inconsciente e só ele é quem podia não ouvir, mas sentir aquele pulsar, tão próximo.

Era injusto...

Mas não havia como não se emocionar. Ficou quieto, concentrado, tentando sentir mais vezes. O bebê estava quietinho no colo do pai, parecendo confortável. Não podia imaginar a emoção que estava provocando no homem que o segurava. Mas certamente sentia se fortalecerem os laços com ele.

Theodore sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo de um olho.

-Meu garoto. – Murmurou. – Meu filho. Um Nott, como eu. Você é o maior presente que eu poderia receber. Nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente à sua mãe por ter me transformado em um homem de verdade ao me permitir ser o seu pai.

E não disse mais nada. Permaneceu calado, apenas segurando seu filho, murmurando uma canção de sua infância para acalentar seu pequeno bebê, e deixando que o amor desse o tom naquele instante indescritível.

* * *

Minutos mais tarde, Theodore despediu-se do filho e foi ver sua esposa.

Entrou no quarto lentamente, esperando ver Luna cheia de fios e tubos, mas para sua surpresa ela estava livre daqueles objetos. Dormia tranquilamente, acompanhada por uma enfermeira. Ao lado de sua cama havia uma espécie de berço acrílico vazio, esperando pela criança que se recuperava no berçário.

Theodore se aproximou e deu um sorriso breve ao ver Luna com um aspecto menos pesado. Um mês sem poder ver seu rosto direito lhe dera uma sensação de perda terrível. Mas agora, vendo-a sem toda aquela parafernália, a esperança de vê-la recuperada se renovou.

Acariciou levemente aquele rosto amado. Tirou os cabelos do rosto pálido da esposa, querendo vê-lo melhor. Então a enfermeira começou a falar:

-Bom dia, senhor Nott! Temos boas notícias. A senhora Luna obteve uma excelente recuperação durante esta semana. Ainda é cedo para prevermos quando terá alta, mas agora está fora de perigo.

Theodore abriu um largo sorriso.

-Que notícia maravilhosa!

-Retiramos os sedativos, mas precisaremos observar como ela irá reagir. O maior problema é a hemorragia, que diminuiu muito, mas ainda está oferecendo riscos. Se não piorar depois que ela acordar, será um bom sinal.

-Certo. – Aquiesceu Theodore.

-Ela deve acordar a qualquer momento, por isso é importante que o senhor permaneça aqui. Pode ficar?

-É claro!

-Ótimo. Quando ela acordar, converse com ela, e nos chame imediatamente apertando aquele botão atrás da cabeceira.

Theodore fez um gesto de concordância com a cabeça e acomodou-se em uma cadeira.

Vários minutos depois, foi vencido pelo cansaço e pegou no sono. Tinha acabado de voltar de um plenilúnio, e nessas ocasiões costumava ficar exausto.

Recostado na parede e dormindo profundamente, não percebeu que alguma coisa muito boa estava acontecendo bem ao seu lado.

* * *

A mão, há tantos dias inerte, flexionou-se levemente.

Um par de olhos grandes contraiu-se sem abrir. Depois se abriu lentamente, lacrimejando por causa da luz à qual tinha se desacostumado. Estranhou o excesso de branco naquele teto.

Um nariz há muito adormecido identificou o cheiro característico de um hospital.

Ouviu um ressonar que lhe pareceu conhecido, mas ainda estava demasiado tonta para olhar para o lado e identificar quem dormia.

A outra mão se ergueu. Havia um fino tubo preso a ela.

Soro.

Teto branco.

Hospital.

Seu coração pulsou mais forte: entendeu o significado de tudo aquilo.

Para certificar-se, passou lentamente a mão pelo ventre. Pequeno. Murcho. Vazio.

-Meu filho nasceu! Meu menino – Murmurou a boca que há muito não falava.

E ignorando a sonolência e a tontura, virou rapidamente o rosto para o lado, tentando ver seu bebê.

Mas não o viu.

Só viu um berço.

Vazio.

Completamente vazio.

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Theodore saltou da cadeira ao ouvir aquele grito aterrorizado.

-Luna! Acalme-se! – Disse, ao ver a loira em desespero, agarrada ao lençol. Tentou abraçá-la, mas ela se debatia, descontrolada!

-Meu filho! Meu filho! Meu fiiiiiiilhoooooooooo!

Theodore olhou para onde os olhos aflitos de Luna apontavam. Ao perceber que ela fitava o berço vazio, entendeu o desespero da esposa.

-Acalme-se, Luna! Ouça! Ele está bem!

Luna parou de gritar, mas o encarou com profunda angústia:

-Por que ele não está aqui, Theodore? – Perguntou, sua voz temerosa e carregada de dor e lamento.

-Porque nasceu prematuro, lembra? Precisa ficar na incubadora até estar pronto. Está sendo muito bem cuidado e a cada dia está mais forte.

Luna encarava Theodore, parecendo à beira das lágrimas.

-Isso é verdade mesmo? Por favor, Theodore, se tiver acontecido algo ruim, me diga agora mesmo! Eu vou aguentar!

Theodore aproximou-se mais de Luna, fazendo – a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-É verdade sim. Não se preocupe. Ele está ótimo. – Disse, enquanto apertava o botão para chamar a equipe de medi-bruxos.

Luna permaneceu com a cabeça apoiada em Theodore.

-Quero ver meu menino, Théo. Por favor, me leve até lá.

Theodore fez um carinho no rosto da loira.

-Não posso fazer isso. Os medi-bruxos precisam ver você.

Logo que ele terminou de falar, uma enfermeira entrou na sala.

-Senhora Nott! Que bom que despertou! Como se sente?

-Tonta. – Respondeu Luna, enquanto Theodore se afastava para que ela fosse examinada.

A enfermeira sorriu.

-Isso é natural. São os efeitos dos medicamentos. – Informou, movimentando os braços e os dedos de Luna, que fazia expressões demonstrando incômodo.

A loira dirigiu-se de modo ansioso à enfermeira:

-Enfermeira, por favor, me leve para ver meu filhinho!

-Ainda não é possível, senhora. Sei que mal pode esperar, mas é preciso ouvir o parecer do medi-bruxo.

-Mas para quê? – Contestou a loira, flexionando os dedos e fazendo movimentos circulares com a cabeça. – Estou perfeitamente bem! Veja! Eu estou ótima, posso ir tranquilamente ver o meu... Ai!

Ela tinha tentado sair da cama, mas ao movimentar as pernas, sentiu dor e fez uma careta, recostando-se na cabeceira.

-Está vendo? Não é tão simples. A senhora esteve bastante doente. Precisamos ter certeza de que está bem e não colocará e sua saúde e a da criança em risco.

Luna amarrou a cara.

-Risco! Eu só quero vê-lo, dar um beijinho, amamentar... Nada que uma mãe não faça!

-Sim, mas quem vai decidir isso é o medi-bruxo. Olhe, aí está ele. – Completou, ao ver o homem entrando no quarto.

-Senhorinha Luna! Que bom vê-la acordada, depois de tanto tempo hibernando!

-Doutor! Que bom que chegou! Eu quero ver o bebê e eles não deixam!

O medi-bruxo ficou sério. Aproximou-se e segurou a mão de Luna.

-Nos deu um grande susto, senhorinha. Por alguns instantes temi que fôssemos perdê-la. Em toda a minha vida profissional, nunca temi tanto por uma paciente. Nunca perdi uma mãe assim, logo após o parto. E não me perdoaria se você tivesse sido a primeira.

-Eu não iria embora assim, logo depois de dar à luz. – Respondeu serenamente a bruxa. – Meu neném precisa de mim.

-Sim. Mas antes de poder vê-lo, deixe que eu explique algumas coisas. Primeiro: a senhorinha não pode sair do quarto e ficar andando pelo hospital, pois ainda está se recuperando. A hemorragia ainda não cessou completamente e ainda oferece riscos de infecção.

-Ah! – Lamentou Luna. – É uma pena! Queria ir para minha casa. Mas meu filhinho vem para perto de mim quando?

-Bem, aí entra o segundo ponto: seu bebê nasceu muito antes do tempo e precisa ficar na incubadora. Então não pode vir para cá por algum tempo.

Luna fez uma cara absolutamente infeliz:

-Não me diga que vou ter que ficar longe do bebezinho?

-Sim, senhorinha, mas só por algum tempo.

Repentinamente, Luna pareceu muito zangada:

-Mas isso é um absurdo! Sou a mãe dele, tenho o direito de vê-lo! Então o carrego em minha barriga por sete meses e agora não posso sequer chegar perto? Não vou compactuar com isso, e...

Parou de falar e começou a tossir.

-Mas que teimosa! – Comentou o medi-bruxo. – No momento, é o melhor para os dois. E essa tosse está estranha. Deixe-me examiná-la.

Após alguns minutos examinando Luna, ele disse:

-Está com pneumonia. Mais um motivo pra ficar longe do berçário e quietinha. Sei que está ansiosa, mas pense que a distância, agora, é um modo de proteger seu bebê.

Luna baixou a cabeça e disse apenas.

-Ok. Droga!

Cruzou os braços emburrada e com os olhos marejando. O medi-bruxo então disse:

-Não adianta fazer essa cara: é o melhor para os dois. E agora eu lhe autorizo a tomar um bom banho, mas sem estripulias. A enfermeira vai ajudar.

A enfermeira já estava a postos com uma cadeira de rodas. Os dois ajudaram Luna a sair lentamente da cama e a mulher a conduziu até o banheiro. Theodore não as acompanhou, afinal, pensou ele, apesar de excêntrica, Luna era sobretudo uma mulher, e certamente sua vaidade seria atingida se fosse vista nua e desarrumada após um mês de internação. Depois de alguns minutos ele se divertia ouvindo a voz de Luna:

-Eu posso fazer isso sozinha! Não sou nenhuma inválida!

-Não seja rabugenta! Vamos lavar esses cabelos.

-Tudo bem, pode lavá-los. Mas da higiene íntima deixe que eu mesma me encarregue, sim?

Alguns minutos mais tarde a enfermeira solicitou que ele se retirasse para que ela tratasse dos curativos. Depois o chamou de volta, e Luna já estava arrumada e acomodada na cama.

Theodore se aproximou de Luna, que ainda pareia chateada.

-Como se sente, querida?

-Tô bem. – Foi a resposta curta e seca dela.

O bruxo segurou a mão da esposa e disse carinhosamente:

-Ora Luna! Não fique assim! Sei que está chateada por não ver o menino, mas pense que agora é melhor assim.

Luna inspirou profundamente:

-Você não sabe o que é isso. Passar sete meses sentindo-o dentro de mim, crescendo e se mexendo, e de repente não ter mais nada. Não sentir, não tocar, não ver. Eu me sinto um zero à esquerda.

-Não pense assim. Pense que essa distância, no momento, é o melhor para ele. Você vai ver, logo estará com ele nos braços.

Luna fitou as próprias mãos.

-Não sei por que ainda estou sangrando. Isso não costuma demorar tanto.

De repente parou de falar, com uma expressão confusa. Olhou para Theodore e perguntou:

-Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Um mês e duas semanas.

Luna arregalou os olhos:

-Tudo isso? Por Merlin! Mas eu deveria ter ficado apenas uns três dias depois do parto!

-Sim, mas você teve problemas graves. E ainda não está totalmente recuperada. Já recebeu tantas transfusões de sangue que perdi a conta. Parece que há um problema com a coagulação do sangue, mas não conseguem descobrir. Conseguiram diminuir com medicamentos, mas como não sabem a causa, não conseguem resolver.

A loira comentou, preocupada:

-Isso é ruim. Como vou ficar se continuar perdendo sangue?

-Pois é. Por isso você tem que ser compreensiva e seguir o que eles recomendam. Não foi fácil o que houve e para que você se recupere totalmente, terá que se esforçar.

-Sim. Farei isso.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto.

-Um mês. Perdi o primeiro mês de vida do meu filho. – Lamentou.

-Sim, mas não foi culpa sua. Olhe, não fique triste. Deve ficar orgulhosa por saber que ele está cada vez melhor. Tem muita vontade de viver, o garotinho.

Luna sorriu, ainda olhando para o teto. Depois olhou de lado para Theodore.

-Puxa, Théo. Achei que um mês de afastamento faria você sentir saudades de mim.

-Como não? – Respondeu o bruxo, surpreso. – Estou há dias esperando para ouvir sua voz, olhar nos seus olhos... E você acha que não sinto saudades?

-Sim. Afinal, já acordei faz tempo, já tomei banho, escovei os dentes, estou limpinha e cheirosa e até agora você nem veio me dar um beijo.

-Ah! – Ele riu, aproximando-se mais. – Só estava esperando você me dar um sinal. – Seus braços já envolviam Luna e seus rostos já estavam a centímetros um do outro.

-Como se precisasse. – Foi a resposta dela, já com os lábios do marido tocando os seus.

E se beijaram por um longo tempo.

Ao terminarem o beijo, Luna fitou o rosto do marido com ar sonhador e disse:

-Tudo no lugar.

Theodore devolveu o olhar, curioso.

-De quê está falando?

-Das propriedades eróticas de um beijo seu. – Respondeu a loira, marota. Depois, começou a tatear o rosto de Theodore, observando-o atentamente.

-O que aconteceu? – Indagou.

-Comigo? Nada demais.

-Você está muito magro. Além disso, está com a barba por fazer. Por que anda tão descuidado?

Theodore sorriu outra vez.

-Bom, a comida daqui não é muito atraente. E com tantas preocupações, você não acha que eu ia ficar me ocupando com vaidades, não é?

-Ainda bem. – Ela estava agora com um ar um tanto autoritário. - Sinal de que não andou se engraçando com nenhuma enfermeira por aí.

Theodore gargalhou.

-Mas que ciumenta!

-Sou mesmo! Tenho que cuidar do que é meu.

Puxou o marido de volta e o beijou novamente. Levou uma mão ao rosto dele e acariciou-o:

-Apesar dos problemas, estou feliz. Vejo que você cumpriu a promessa.

-Promessa?

-Sim. Se está parecendo um palito e com essa cara de mendigo, é porque andou passando muito tempo neste hospital. E tenho certeza de que não foi para me ver na cama, cheia de aparelhos. Sei que esteve com o nosso filho.

Theodore deu um meio sorriso.

-Ah. É claro. Estive no berçário muitas vezes. Antes de vir para cá eu pude pegá-lo no colo. Foi a coisa mais emocionante que já vivi.

Luna sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se apagou.

-Fico feliz, muito feliz por ouvir isso.

Theodore suspirou.

-Fui um idiota. Por muito tempo fui um idiota, querendo ficar longe deste momento, e...

Não pôde prosseguir: Luna levou o dedo aos lábios, pedindo silêncio.

-Conversaremos sobre isso, mas não neste momento.

-Eu preciso falar, Luna.

-Agora não. Por favor.

A negativa de Luna em conversar sobre o que tinham passado nos últimos meses o deixou apreensivo. Imaginou que fosse devido ao longo período de internação, e não insistiu. Tratou de contar a ela sobre os progressos do menino, mas estranhamente ela não fez perguntas ou demonstrou ansiedade. Era como se falar do menino a fizesse sentir-se mais distante ainda dele do que já estava. Sem querer magoá-la, o bruxo falou apenas o que ela sinalizou querer ouvir e a deixou descansar para o longo período que ainda teria no hospital.

* * *

Luna portou-se muito bem durante a semana que se seguiu. Tomou todos os medicamentos sem reclamar, aceitou todas as recomendações médicas e não pediu para ver o filho. Porém, bastou que o medi-bruxo informasse que estava praticamente curada da pneumonia para ela começar o ataque na tentativa de convencê-lo a liberar a visita ao berçário. Mas por mais que ela insistisse, o medi-bruxo não arriscava deixá-la circular pelo hospital ainda tendo uma hemorragia em tratamento. "Mais paciência, senhorinha", dizia ele, para descontentamento da ansiosa mãe.

No primeiro dia, Theodore flagrou Luna insistindo ferrenhamente com uma enfermeira:

-É só um pouquinho! Cinco minutinhos! Eu não preciso entrar lá! Só quero vê-lo! Pode ser pelo vidro mesmo!

-Senhora, eu já lhe expliquei. Não pode.

-Mas é só um pouquinho, pombas! O que lhe custa? Ponha-se em meu lugar, como se sentiria se escondessem seu filho?

-Entendo como se sente, senhora, mas tenho que cumprir ordens.

-Entende nada! Estou me corroendo de ansiedade e você não faz nada para me ajudar!

-Lamento, senhora, mas não posso desobedecer as orientações médicas!

-É o fim! Proibirem uma mãe de ver o seu filho, eu não entendo, onde estão as leis, isso é uma arbitrariedade...

Theodore ficou mortificado ao ouvi-la, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada.

-Luna, acalme-se. Você sabe que não pode ir até lá ainda. Trate de se comportar para melhorar o quanto antes.

-Melhorar... Estou há mais de um mês aqui e não fico boa. Logo o menino fará um ano e eu não pus os olhos nele.

-Não exagere. Tenho certeza de que logo estará bem.

E assim seguiu, tentando deixá-la em paz.

No segundo dia, Luna estava depressiva e não queria conversar.

No terceiro dia, Theodore a encontrou agarrada a um pequeno lençol.

-O que é isso, Luna?

-É um lençol do berçário. Pedi que trouxessem alguma coisa com o cheiro do meu bebê.

Os olhos dela estavam estranhos, como se ela estivesse planejando alguma coisa.

No quarto dia, Luna recebeu a visita de Hermione:

-Hermione, que bom ver você!

-Eu que o diga! Estava doida para te ver. Estou tão feliz por vê-la recuperada!

-Ah, nem diga! Mas ainda não estou completamente curada, essa hemorragia não cessa! Está bem pouco agora, mas não para!

-Não se preocupe, Luna. Conversei com o seu medi-bruxo e soube que ele não teve acesso aos prontuários de outras mulheres mães de filhos de lobisomens. Parece que a tal Christine Umbridge recolheu todos e ninguém consegue consultá-los, mas estou trabalhando para que isso se resolva. Assim ele não pode saber se houve casos parecidos com os seus e os métodos que possam ter sido usados para tratamento. Mas se tudo der certo, hoje mesmo ele terá esses prontuários nas mãos.

-Não sei. – duvidou Luna. – Aquela horrorosa não vai querer fazer nada que me ajude.

-Ela nem saberá. Pelo que investiguei, é ilegal ela reter esses documentos. Basta eu receber a resposta que estou esperando e tudo se resolverá.

Luna ficou feliz e esperançosa. E no quinto dia, o medi-bruxo informou-lhe que já havia consultado os prontuários e descoberto a provável causa de seu mal estar, e que estava sendo preparado o medicamento necessário para curá-la.

Mas no sexto dia, ao chegar ao hospital, Theodore encontrou Luna com uma expressão zangada, os olhos chispados e vermelhos, cheia de raiva.

-Luna, o que houve? – Perguntou, surpreso.

-Ah, senhor Nott! Que bom que chegou. Acho bom que dê uma bela bronca na sua esposa.

-Mas o que aconteceu? – Indagou o homem, agora observando a enfermeira, que mexia nos braços de Luna. A loira olhava para o lado, a cara brava, parecendo muito contrariada.

-Ela saiu do quarto sem autorização para procurar o berçário. Com esse roupão ínfimo, saiu andando pelo hospital, arriscando-se a sofrer uma infecção hospitalar, e subiu nada menos do que três lances de escada, quando deveria estar em repouso. Uma enfermeira a viu e tentou trazê-la de volta, mas ela resistiu com tanta ferocidade que precisamos chamar mais dois enfermeiros para contê-la. Como consequencia deste ato imprudente, a hemorragia aumentou. Estou preparando-a para receber mais uma transfusão. E o que é pior, Luna tem incompatibilidade com a maior parte do sangue que temos em estoque e já consumiu quase todo o estoque que tínhamos do sangue que lhe é compatível. A situação é bem crítica.

-Luna! – Exclamou Theodore. – O que deu em você para agir assim?

-Ah, me deixe em paz! – Vociferou a loira, assustando o marido.

A enfermeira aproximou-se dele e falou baixinho:

-Tente acalmá-la. Logo viremos buscá-la. – Saiu do quarto, deixando-os a sós.

Theodore se aproximou de Luna e segurou as mãos dela, uma das quais agora contendo um tubo levando medicamentos à sua corrente sanguínea.

-Que maluquice foi essa, amor? Você foi muito irresponsável! Por que agiu assim, logo agora que está na iminência de se curar?

-Eu não aguentava mais ficar sem ver meu filho, Theodore. – A voz de Luna saiu num fio e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. – Eu só queria dar uma espiadinha e saber como ele é.

-Entendo. Sei como está se sentindo, mas por favor, tenha só um pouco mais de paciência, sim?

-Paciência? Mais ainda?

-Sim. Veja só o que conseguiu contrariando as orientações médicas. Provavelmente mais alguns dias longe da criança. De que adiantou?

-Eu precisava tentar. Essa distância está me sufocando.

Theodore calou-se, refletindo, tentando encontrar palavras de consolo para a esposa. Enquanto isso, Luna o olhava, pensativa.

-Theodore?

-Sim?

-Eu não vou me importar se ele for meio peludo.

O bruxo fez uma cara de quem não entendeu uma única palavra.

-O quê?

Luna respirou fundo e falou, as palavras se atropelando:

-É isso mesmo! Se ele for peludo, não vou me importar. Se ele tiver dentinhos pontiagudos, acho que posso dar um jeito de proteger meus seios pra ele poder mamar. E se ele tiver patas e um rabo... Bom, acho que poderei aprender a conviver com isso.

Terminou de falar e ficou olhando para Theodore, ansiosa e angustiada, como se esperasse a confirmação de suas palavras.

Theodore observou-a, querendo entender aquele absurdo que ela acabara de dizer.

Após alguns instantes, compreendeu.

A ansiedade de Luna tinha motivos muito mais fortes do que a vontade da mãe de conhecer o filho. Na verdade, ela temia pelo estado dele. A impossibilidade de ver o bebê a fizera pensar que talvez ele pudesse ter nascido com um dos terríveis defeitos que folcloricamente eram atribuídos aos bebês filhos de lobisomens.

Comovido com a angústia dela, Theodore a abraçou e a fez deitar sua cabeça em seu peito.

-Ele é bem peludo sim, mas só na cabeça, que é cheia de cabelos negros fininhos. Tem pezinhos que balançam o tempo todo quando está acordado e mãozinhas miudinhas que cabem no meu dedão. A boquinha é tão desdentada quanto a de qualquer recém nascido. E é a coisinha mais linda deste mundo.

Luna sorriu ainda nervosa.

-Vocês se esforçam tanto para eu não vê-lo... É de se pensar que haja algo errado. E hoje tive um sonho, entende? Um pesadelo horrível. Fiquei com tanto medo!

-Não há nada errado com ele. Essa provação vai passar, você verá. Logo ele estará em seus braços.

Theodore sorriu.

-Ele é tão bonitinho, Luna! Quando o vejo, fico parecendo um bobo. Nunca vi nada mais lindo.

-Que bom. – Comentou a loira, agora mais serena.

-Tente não ficar triste. Tenho certeza de que isso tudo está chegando ao fim.

-Assim espero. Não aguento mais este hospital. – Ia dizendo a loira, quando chegou a enfermeira para conduzi-la até o local onde receberia a transfusão.

* * *

Dois dias depois...

Luna estava no quarto, aguardando mais um horário de visitas.

Theodore chegou e entreabriu a porta, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro.

-Oi Luna!

-Oi Théo.

-Tudo bem? Espero que sim! – Disse o homem alegremente.

-Está tudo igual, Theodore. Hospital, leito... Sem amamentação, sem fraldas e chupetas, sem bebê... – A loira ia falando, apaticamente.

Theodore ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse, dirigindo-se a alguém que estava fora do quarto:

-Xi... Acho melhor irmos embora. Luna não parece disposta a receber visitas hoje.

Ao ouvir isso ela começou a se ajeitar na cama, tentando melhorar o aspecto dos cabelos e se aprumar em meio aos travesseiros.

-Ora, Théo! Que grosseria! Claro que quero receber visitas! Quem está aí?

Theodore abriu um enorme sorriso e saiu do quarto. Luna olhava para a porta, intrigada. Segundos depois, uma enfermeira entrou e segurou a porta. E então...

-Diga oi para a mamãe, meu filho!

Theodore entrou no quarto trazendo nos braços a coisa mais preciosa que Luna poderia querer: seu filho.

Luna arregalou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. O marido se aproximou e passou-lhe delicadamente o bebê, que dormia profundamente, enrolado em uma manta que só deixava de fora a sua cabecinha frágil.

-Meu filho. Meu filhinho! –Murmurou a loira, como se não acreditasse que o filho estava em seus braços.

Luna ficou vários minutos olhando para o rosto do bebê, sem dizer nada. Era como se quisesse acreditar que aquele momento era real. Depois de algum tempo, aproximou delicadamente a criança de seu rosto e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Seja bem-vindo à minha vida, meu anjo. – Disse, emocionada.

Ficou mais alguns instantes olhando o bebê. Depois começou a passar um dedo pelo rostinho pequeno, acompanhando as feições. Deu toques leves no nariz do filho e disse:

-Acorde, pequenino! Quero ver seus olhinhos!

E ficou mais algum tempo observando o neném, encantada com o movimento de sua respiração.

Repentinamente, Luna colocou o bebê deitado em seu colo, e começou a tirar a manta que o cobria. Depois foi despindo a roupinha que ele usava.

-Luna, o que está fazendo? – Indagou Theodore, surpreso. No entanto, a enfermeira tocou-lhe o ombro, indicando que a deixasse prosseguir.

Quando o bebê ficou nu, Luna segurou suas mãozinhas, uma de cada vez, tateando seus dedinhos, verificando se havia cinco em cada mão. Fez o mesmo com os pés. Tocou seu peito, suas costas, verificou cada pedacinho do corpo do bebê. Ao ver que estava tudo bem, sorriu.

-Perfeito. Como eu sempre pensei que seria.

Theodore ficou observando, intrigado, e a enfermeira explicou:

-Isso é comum. Quando uma mulher tem um filho com alguém como o senhor, muitas coisas são ditas. Muitos absurdos, por sinal. Elas ficam inseguras, e quando vêem a criança, verificam se há alguma deformidade. Elas temem que seus filhos tenham algum problema ou sejam considerados uma aberração.

Theodore apertou os lábios, sentindo pena de Luna. Aproximou-se da esposa e desajeitado, tentou ajudá-la a vestir o bebê novamente.

Com o bebê já vestido, Luna olhou para Theodore e disse:

-Obrigada, Théo. Esse foi o maior presente que você me deu. Nunca vou ter palavras suficientes para agradecer.

As palavras de Luna o deixaram emocionado e constrangido. Sabia que não as merecia.

-Não tem que me agradecer nada. Eu fui tão estúpido deixando você sozinha por tanto tempo, e...

Mas Luna o interrompeu:

-Falaremos disso depois, Theodore. Agora não é o momento. Agora quero apenas desfrutar a presença do meu filhinho.

A recusa de Luna em falar o deixou apreensivo. Lembrou-se do que ela havia dito antes de a criança nascer: estava feliz por vê-lo, mas não o tinha perdoado.

Engoliu em seco e lembrou-se também do dia em que brigaram. "Não tem perdão". O medo começou a percorrer sua mente. Não podia se imaginar longe dela, nem do filho. Não podia imaginar o fim da família que tinham construído. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que a possibilidade era terrivelmente real.

Antes que pudesse continuar com esses pensamentos, ouviu a enfermeira dirigindo-se a Luna.

-Senhora, preste atenção. Pode ser que o bebê recuse o seu seio na hora de mamar, pois já está acostumado a ser alimentado de outra forma. Mas não fique apreensiva quanto a isso. Geralmente quando acontece, depois de algum tempo os bebês acabam aceitando o leite materno.

-Tenho certeza de que isso não vai acontecer. Ele deve estar tão ansioso quanto eu por este momento.

Luna não se cansava de observar o bebê.

-Veja só isso. Não tem nada de mim nele. É todo parecido com você.

-Você acha? – Indagou Theodore, orgulhoso.

-Sim. Veja só, cabelos negros e bem fartos. Nariz fininho e boca pequena.

-Vai ser bonitão. – Brincou o pai orgulhoso.

-Aaah, não seja presunçoso! – Respondeu Luna, enciumada.

-Talvez os olhos lhe façam justiça, Luna! Espere ele acordar, quem sabe os olhos não são parecidos com os da mamãe? – Theodore voltou a brincar, sabendo que os olhos do menino eram parecidos com os seus. Luna percebeu o ar de galhofa e respondeu:

-Talvez, no branco. Não é?

-Mas veja, as mãos são parecidas com as suas! Dedos compridos e finos.

-Ao menos isso, não é?

Os dois se divertiam comentando as semelhanças entre eles e o filho quando a porta se abriu e Hermione e Ginny entraram.

-Luna, que bom ver você! – Exclamou Ginny.

-Ah, que bom que vieram!

-Estávamos ansiosas para te ver. E que bom que o pequenino já está aqui!

-Sim! Ele acaba de chegar. Não é lindo?

-Sim, está ótimo! – Comentou Hermione. – Cresceu e ganhou peso. Está uma gracinha! – Disse a bruxa, feliz.

-E o nome dele? Já escolheu? – Perguntou Ginny, ansiosa.

Luna adquiriu um ar pensativo e começou a falar:

-Bem, primeiro pensei em chamá-lo de "sonho". Mas "Dream" ia soar muito feminino. Pensei em "milagre", mas "Miracle" também soaria menininha demais. Pensei em "amor", mas imagine ele brincando com os amiguinhos, todos chamando-o de "Love"? Não seria muito agradável. Então escolhi uma coisa simples e que acho que ele vai gostar.

-E qual é? – Indagou Hermione, ansiosa. Luna respondeu, tocando as sobrancelhas e o nariz do bebê enquanto pronunciava as palavras:

-Theodore Nott Júnior.

Ao ouvi-la, as amigas suspiraram encantadas. Porém Theodore, que estava afastado para que as mulheres conversassem se aproximou de Luna.

A loira sorriu quando ele postou-se ao seu lado. Theodore olhou-a nos olhos, com uma expressão um pouco triste.

-Luna, eu fico honrado com a sua escolha. Muito honrado mesmo. Mas você sabe que eu não mereço.

-Você é o pai dele.

-Por isso mesmo. Depois de tudo o que fiz, você acha que mereço que meu filho tenha o meu nome?

-Você é o pai dele. Isto justifica a escolha.

-Mas Luna... – Começou Theodore, inseguro, mas Luna o cortou:

-Você está com ele agora. E é o agora que conta. Neste momento, ao menos. Você o assumiu. Você voltou para mim. E tem sido um bom pai. Quero que ele tenha o seu nome. Os meus dois amores unidos em um nome só.

Sem saber o que dizer, Theodore simplesmente a abraçou.

Luna permaneceu por vários minutos conversando com as amigas e trocando ideias sobre a maternidade. Após algum tempo, o bebê começou a mexer os bracinhos e a cabeça.

-Ele vai acordar! – Exclamou Luna, animada.

De fato, o pequeno Theo estava acordando, e Luna observava encantada a expressão do rostinho dele se alterando, do sono sereno ao choro faminto. Luna ficou olhando a criança chorar por quase dois minutos, emocionada ao ouvi-lo pela primeira vez. Então Theodore falou:

-Ele deve estar com fome. Não vai dar leite a ele?

-Oh! É mesmo!

Ginny segurou o menino enquanto Hermione orientava Luna a higienizar o seio para que ele pudesse mamar. Logo Luna estava preparada e animada para amamentar pela primeira vez.

Mas ao tocar o corpo da mãe o menino demonstrou descontentamento, e em vez de mamar, voltou a chorar. Luna fez uma cara triste e acariciou o rostinho choroso do filho:

-Ah, meu bebê! Não faça isso! Sou eu! A mamãe Luna! Eu me preparei tanto para te alimentar! – Dizia ela, tentando fazer com que ele pegasse seu peito.

O menino continuava rejeitando a amamentação, então Luna começou a embalá-lo carinhosamente. Depois começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar.

O choro foi diminuindo... A expressão no rostinho do pequeno Theo foi se acalmando... Ainda cantarolando, Luna aproximou o bebê novamente, e desta vez ele abriu a boquinha e a encaixou no peito da mãe. Segundos depois estava mamando, para felicidade da loira.

-Está vendo, meu amor? É o leite da mamãe! Todinho para você!

Hermione e Ginny se afastaram um pouco, para que Theodore pudesse participar daquele momento tão bonito. A família reunida trouxe a todos uma sensação de tranquilidade que parecia impossível meses atrás.

O bebê pousou a mãozinha sobre o peito da mãe e ela sorriu, dando uma olhada furtiva no marido.

-Que bonitinho! Pode pegar que é todo seu. Só você pode tocar nesse seio. Bom, você e o papai, não é?

-Luna! – Exclamou Theodore corando, constrangido. – Isto é coisa que se diga na frente dos outros?

-Ah, Théo, não seja ridículo! Aqui só há adultos! – Retrucou a loira, enquanto suas amigas riam com gosto.

E assim, em completa harmonia, Luna e Theodore compartilharam maravilhosos momentos junto ao seu filho. E a atmosfera estava tão carregada de amor que parecia que o mundo tinha parado para contemplá-los. Nada nem ninguém poderia destruir aquela união. A felicidade finalmente existia.

* * *

Dias depois...

-E então, senhorinha? Valeu a pena esperar para ver esse menino lindo?

-É claro que sim! Meu filho é perfeito. Só tenho a lhe agradecer por tudo o que fez por nós, doutor.

-Imagino que esteja louca para voltar para casa, não?

-Sim! Mal posso esperar! Quero ver meu lindinho no quarto que preparei para ele!

-Então tenho boas notícias.

O medi-bruxo passou a Luna um documento.

-O que é isso?

-Sua alta. Amanhã de manhã poderá ir para casa.

Luna ofegou.

-É mesmo? Que bom!

O medi-bruxo sorriu.

-Depois que tivemos acesso aos prontuários foi fácil descobrir como curá-la. Se tivéssemos consultado-os antes você não precisaria ter passado tanto tempo sedada. Mas o pior já passou. Amanhã estará em casa.

Horas mais tarde, Theodore chegou para ver a mulher e o filho. Luna contou, toda animada:

-Theodore! Recebi alta! Amanhã finalmente poderei voltar para casa!

-Que bom, Luna! Que boa notícia! Vou para casa hoje mesmo preparar o carro para vir buscá-la!

-Sim! Venha bem cedo, sim? Preparei uma lista com algumas coisas que você precisa trazer para mim amanhã de manhã. Traga a minha varinha, por favor. Não vá esquecer nada!

-Pode deixar. Vou prestar atenção. Puxa vida, Luna! Nem acredito que depois de tanto tempo vou poder levar minha mulher e meu filho para casa!

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e uma voz inesperada assustou os dois:

-Isso é o que você pensa, lobisomem nojento. – Disse Christine Umbridge, com um sorriso maléfico no canto da boca.

* * *

N/A.: Oi gente!

MIL DESCULPAS pela demora na atualização! Estive super ocupada, e teve a pré estreia mais a estreia do filme, e acabei realmente enrolada com o tempo. Mas aqui está um novo capítulo, bem grandão, pra compensar.

Espero que tenham gostado! Não foi lindo ver Theodore segurando o bebê? E Luna encontrando o filho pela primeira vez?

Mas uma nuvem escura paira sobre a pequena família: o que será que a louca da Christine quer?

Pensem e me escrevam!

Bjs e até a próxima!

Ah, e muito obrigada a todas vocês que estão lendo, acompanhando e comentando!

Padma

Ps.: Galera, vamos todos orar / rezar pelo Felipe Massa!


	14. JustiçaVerdadePaz

Verdade. Justiça. Paz.

"Eu sei a palavra que você deseja escutar

Você é o segredo que eu vou desvendar

Você acertou o pulo quando me encontrou

E então o nosso mundo girou.

Você ficou e a noite veio

Nos trazer a escuridão

E aí então eu abri meu coração

Porque nada era em vão."

* * *

Theodore postou-se diante de Luna. Ela, que tinha acabado de amamentar, apertou o bebê adormecido contra seu corpo.

Christine riu da atitude defensiva do casal. Com expressão arrogante, disse:

-Pensaram que podiam se esconder de mim, não é?

Theodore, respirando com força e com expressão zangada, respondeu:

-Na verdade, pensamos em lhe enviar um cartão convidando para conhecer nosso lindo filho. Mas não sabíamos se uma coruja iria encontrar o seu sarcófago.

O sorriso de Christine desapareceu, e ela agora tinha um olhar malévolo, assustador.

-Muito engraçado, lobisomem. Faça piada enquanto pode. Quero ver fazer gracinhas quando você e sua rainha louca ficarem sem seu lobinho.

-Lave a sua boca para falar da minha família! – Theodore exclamou, controlando-se para não avançar em direção à Christine.

-Família? – Debochou ela. – Essa é muito boa! Um lobisomem que acha que pode formar uma família!

Theodore fez menção de se aproximar de Christine, mas ouviu a voz de Luna:

-Não, Theodore! Não perca a cabeça! É isso que ela quer!

Christine olhou para Luna com desdém:

-O que fez para parir tão cedo? Monitorei o seu tempo de gestação, ainda falta um mês. Como forçou o parto? Magia Negra outra vez?

-Nunca usei Magia Negra na vida! Se meu filho nasceu tão cedo, grande parte é por sua culpa, por não ter me deixado em paz durante todo este tempo!

-Não usou magia negra, não é? É o que vamos ver.

Deu uma risada perversa e completou:

-Vamos ter bastante tempo para descobrir no Ministério, examinando minuciosamente essa criatura que você pariu.

-Está louca! – Exclamou Theodore.

-Não vai levar meu filho a lugar algum! – Protestou Luna.

-Vou levá-lo sim. Nenhum dos dois pode impedir. O Ministério precisa saber de que forma ele foi concebido e que tipo de magia usaram para que ele nascesse assim, parecendo perfeito.

-Ele não parece, ele é perfeito! – Exclamou Luna, indignada.

-E a única magia usada foi uma que você desconhece: o amor. – Completou Theodore.

Christine ergueu as sobrancelhas, arrogante:

-Que lindo. Estou emocionada. Agora, antes que eu vomite, vou fazer o que deve ser feito. Andem. Sejam sensatos ao menos uma vez e me passem a criança, e assim tudo se acaba logo.

-Isso nunca! – Reagiu Luna, enquanto Theodore se aproximava dela outra vez, protegendo-a.

-Quanto mais insistirem, pior será. – Retrucou Christine, caminhando em direção a eles. Theodore se adiantou, tentando impedi-la de se aproximar de sua mulher e do filho.

-Você não vai tocar neles! – Vociferou.

Em uma fração de segundo uma luz vermelha encheu o quarto. Logo depois, Theodore caiu no chão, inconsciente. Christine estava com a varinha na mão.

Luna arregalou os olhos, chocada:

-Theodore! Theodore! O que você fez com o meu marido? – Perguntou, desesperada.

-Apenas o tirei do caminho. Agora somos só nós duas, loba. Vamos. Dê-me o menino.

Luna estava em pânico. Sem ter como buscar ajuda, entrou em desespero:

-Por que está fazendo isso? O que foi que eu lhe fiz? Estou vivendo a minha vida e você parece querer impedir minha felicidade a qualquer custo! Não está satisfeita por ter prejudicado a minha gestação? Por que tanta raiva de mim e do meu filho?

O rosto de Christine agora era vingativo.

-Eu odeio você. Odeio pessoas que, como você, sujam a raça bruxa se unindo a trouxas, sangues-ruins e semi-humanos. Se eu pudesse, acabaria com você usando minhas próprias mãos. Você é nociva à raça bruxa. Com este filho, mostra para todos que um lobisomem pode ter uma vida normal. Incentiva mais estúpidas a mancharem a nossa raça se unindo a esses porcos.

-Você é louca! – Disse Luna, amedrontada.

-Somos duas, então. Vamos. Seja boazinha e me dê o menino!

-Não vou lhe entregar o meu filho! Deixe-nos em paz!

Christine enfiou a varinha no bolso.

-Cansei de discutir com você. Se não quer colaborar, o jeito é fazer isso à força.

E aproximou-se de Luna, tentando tirar-lhe o bebê.

-Não! – Gritou Luna, tentando ao mesmo tempo segurar o filho e afastar Christine. Mas ela insistia firmemente.

Então, sem ter mais nada que a ajudasse a se defender, Luna cravou os dentes com toda a força no braço de Christine, fazendo-a berrar de dor.

Ela deu alguns passos para trás, fitando Luna com ódio. A loira, assustada, voltou a apertar o filho contra seu corpo, temendo por ele. O menino começava a se mexer, incomodado com o barulho e a agitação.

Christine tocou o braço, verificando a marca da mordida. Luna não tirava os olhos dela, depois de dar uma olhada ao redor, procurando um meio de escapar, e ver que não tinha jeito. Estava encurralada na cama.

A vingativa mulher a olhou de um modo assustador.

-Aprendeu com o seu marido como se ataca os outros, não é, loba nojenta? Pois bem. Isto foi um erro. Não queria fazer isso, porque se ele cair no chão pode se danificar e prejudicar os estudos. Mas se você não deixa outra opção...

Sacou a varinha, apontando-a para a testa de Luna.

-Vai ter o mesmo destino de seu marido. Quando acordarem, seu filho já estará onde deve. Mas não se preocupe. – Acrescentou sarcástica. – Talvez não o machuquemos muito. Quem sabe sobra um pedacinho dele, para você guardar de lembrança? Um tufinho de cabelo, uma unha... Talvez até um dedinho.

O terror dominou Luna. Com lágrimas nos olhos suplicou:

-Por favor, não tire o meu filho de mim! Eu imploro! Ele é puro e inocente! Não o machuque! Não tire o meu menino de mim, por favor, tenha piedade! Eu suplico, tenha compaixão!

Christine riu cruelmente.

-Nem pensar. – Mirou com maior precisão a testa de Luna.

-Você não pode! Não tem esse direito!

-Tenho sim. Você não tem nenhuma chance contra mim. Diga adeus ao seu filhinho, loba.

Luna se agarrou ao filho, em desespero.

-Não! Por favor, não! – Suplicava. –Você não pode fazer isso conosco!

-Posso sim... As leis estão do meu lado.

-É o que você pensa! – Gritou Hermione, abrindo a porta violentamente e entrando no quarto, pegando Christine de surpresa.

A bruxa arregalou os olhos ao ver Hermione.

-O que faz aqui? Está obstruindo uma operação do Ministério! Alexander! –Gritou, chamando o segurança que deixara na porta. – O que está fazendo que não a impede de me interromper?

-Ela tem um crachá ministerial. – Respondeu o homem, se esquivando.

-Não seja ridícula, Christine! Sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. E o que houve aqui? – Perguntou, vendo Theodore caído. – Ron! Ajude-me aqui!

Ron aproximou-se e puxou Theodore para um canto, ocupando-se em reanimá-lo. Luna permanecia tensa segurando firmemente o filho, agora levemente aliviada por ver pessoas vindo em seu auxílio.

-Você vai pagar caro por desafiar a lei! – Bufou Christine, dirigindo-se a Hermione.

-Lei? Quem é você para falar de leis? Agiu de modo arbitrário o tempo inteiro! É uma pena eu ter descoberto isso tão tarde! Sabe muito bem que o que está fazendo é errado!

-Errado? Eles usaram magia negra para conceber esse bebê, e a lei diz que...

-Prove o que está dizendo!

-Quer prova maior do que o que ela diz? – Christine apontou para Luna. – Ela diz que tomava as poções contraceptivas e mesmo assim engravidou! Só pode ter usado Magia Negra para burlar os efeitos das poções!

-Ora, sua idiota! Seria muito mais fácil ela parar de tomar as poções! Mas ela não fez nem uma coisa nem outra. Aqui está o resultado das análises feitas nas poções que ela usou. – Hermione atirou uma pasta em Christine. Dirigindo-se a Luna, prosseguiu:

-Ainda bem que você guardou os frascos das poções, Luna. A que estava lacrada era normal, mas a que você vinha tomando antes de engravidar era um placebo. Produziram para testar embalagens novas, mas por um erro interno envasaram um lote inteiro com estes placebos e alguns deles foram parar nas mãos de algumas mulheres. Além de você, outra esposa de lobisomem engravidou. Eles iam fazer um recall, convocá-las a trocar as poções, mas ao saberem dos bebês de vocês, resolveram ficar quietos para não gerar escândalos.¹

-Outra mulher de lobisomem grávida? Mas eu não soube nada! Teríamos feito o pré-natal juntas, não?

-Ela não teve a sua determinação, Luna. Não aguentou a pressão. Ela abortou.

O rosto de Luna ficou profundamente triste.

-Pobre mulher. Perdeu a oportunidade de ser feliz como eu.

-Delírios. – Disse Christine. – Delírios criados por vocês para defender essa tresloucada!

-Cale a boca! Você já está bastante encrencada! Além de tudo o que falei, o que já é o suficiente para desmoralizar essa sua perseguição contra Luna, descobri que não havia orientação alguma para que você acompanhasse a gravidez dela.

-Como não? A lei diz que elas devem ser acompanhadas!

-Essa é a sua interpretação particular das leis, não é? Porque a lei diz que o Ministério deve acompanhá-las sempre que for comprovado o uso da Magia Negra. E no caso de Luna, não houve prova alguma, e já sabemos que não houve nada de errado na concepção.

-Mas... Mas...

-Você escondeu os prontuários que continham informações sobre as mães de filhos de lobisomens. – Prosseguiu Hermione. – Documentos sigilosos do hospital! Pôs a vida de Luna em risco, usando de meios ilegais! Mas eu consegui recuperá-los e graças a isso os medi-bruxos puderam salvá-la.

-Invadiram minha sala, não é? Vão responder por isso!

-Não invadimos, não. Você fala tanto de leis... Com certeza viu o mandado de busca que sua secretária assinou.

Christine bufou, irritada.

-Outra coisa: o afastamento de Luna do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas foi completamente ilegal. Luna não engravidou intencionalmente, se isso aconteceu foi por erro do Ministério. Portanto, ela não descumpriu as orientações do Departamento no qual trabalhava. Luna – Hermione dirigiu-se à loira – você poderá retornar ao Departamento e trabalhar na Escócia, se assim desejar.

-Mas é o fim! Você está desmoralizando o Ministério! – Vociferou Christine.

-E além de tudo – prosseguiu Hermione, furiosa - você jamais foi autorizada a tirar o filho dos dois. Não sei o que pretendia fazer com a criança, mas certamente não seria levada ao Ministério. Portanto, você será acusada de tentativa de sequestro!

Christine encarou Hermione, furiosa.

-Você me paga!

-Pago coisa nenhuma! E o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Eu, em seu lugar, estaria correndo para casa e preparando uma boa desculpa para apresentar à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos!

Christine ajeitou as vestes e saiu do quarto, pisando forte. Hermione olhou para o segurança, que ainda estava lá, e disse:

-E você também. Eu alegaria assédio moral.

O homem saiu apressado e com os olhos arregalados.

Hermione olhou para onde Ron tentava reanimar Theodore.

-Como ele está?

-Parece ainda abalado. O feitiço que ela lançou deve ter sido muito forte. Ele está meio zonzo.

Hermione ofereceu um pouco de água a Theodore. Ele foi se recuperando e quando estava melhor perguntou:

-Cadê Luna? E meu filho? Aquela mulher o levou?

-Não. Eles estão bem ali. Venha, vamos vê-los.

Hermione e Ron ampararam Theodore e ele ficou de pé, vendo Luna e o filho. Ao vê-los intactos, sorriu.

Aproximou-se de Luna e beijou sua testa. Depois beijou a cabeça do filho.

-Desculpe, Luna. Não consegui defender vocês daquela mulher horrorosa.

-Você fez tudo o que pôde, Theodore. Ela foi muito covarde.

Hermione se aproximou de Luna.

-Como você está? Ela te machucou? Fez mal ao bebê Théo?

-Eu estou bem, mas ainda assustada. Ela não conseguiu tocar o menino. Por Merlin, que pavor senti ao vê-la querendo tirar meu menino de mim! Aquela mulher é louca.

Luna respirou fundo, depois começou a sorrir.

-Você nos salvou, Hermione! Nem sei como agradecer. Por mim e pelo meu anjinho, muito obrigada!

-Não precisa agradecer. Foi um prazer ajudá-la. Desde que você me contou o que Christine andava fazendo, investiguei cada passo dela. Agora ela terá de pagar pelo que fez. Tenho certeza de que não os incomodará novamente.

-Assim espero. – Disse Luna, aliviada. Depois olhou para o marido.

-Como se sente, Théo?

-Estou bem. Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. Não se preocupe.

-Acho que agora acabou. Pelo que Hermione disse, Christine terá bastante ocupação nos próximos dias, tentando se defender de todas as acusações que sofrerá.

-Tomara que sim. Tudo o que eu desejo é que você e nosso garoto tenham um pouco de paz.

-Vocês terão. – Assegurou Hermione. – Não vou deixá-la descansar. É uma pena eu ter descoberto a tirania dela depois de tantos estragos, mas afinal, conseguimos vencer.

Theodore e Luna ficaram próximos, um tranquilizando o outro e ambos observando o filho, que nada sofrera - por um triz.

Enquanto o casal se acalmava, Hermione conversava em um canto com Ron, discutindo os próximos passos a serem dados visando a punição de Christine. Theodore observava-a, enquanto Luna olhava para o filho, conferindo se estava tudo bem com ele.

Após alguns instantes, Theodore perguntou:

-Luna, quem será a madrinha do menino?

A loira adquiriu seu costumeiro ar sonhador antes de responder.

-Tenho algumas ideias, mas ainda não decidi. Tem que ser alguém que goste dele e lhe dê carinho e atenção.

-Posso sugerir um nome?

Hermione deu um sorriso, do canto onde estava, e comentou:

-Theodore, geralmente as mães é que escolhem a madrinha, e os pais, os padrinhos.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu o homem, sorrindo. – Mas acho que sei quem é a madrinha ideal. A pessoa que fez de tudo para que meu filho nascesse em paz, ficou ao lado da minha esposa e me ajudou a descobrir o amor pelo meu filho. Não há pessoa mais apropriada para ser a madrinha dele do que você, Hermione.

A morena sorriu, surpresa:

-Eu?

-Sim. Se você aceitar e Luna concordar.

-Eu concordo, é claro! – Exclamou Luna. – Tudo isso que você falou está correto. Hermione, você demonstrou muita lealdade e dedicação para que minha família fosse feliz. Gostaria muito que você fosse a madrinha do bebê Theo. Você aceita?

-Claro que sim! – Respondeu Hermione, emocionada. – Pode acreditar que serei a madrinha mais dedicada do mundo! E espero que vocês visitem a minha casa muitas vezes, para que Theodore Jr brinque muito com a minha Rose.

O casal sorriu e Hermione os abraçou.

-E aproveitando que estão os dois aqui, quero convidar você também, Ron! Aceita ser o padrinho?

-É claro, Luna! Oba! Vim a trabalho e ganhei um afilhado!

-Assim está perfeito. - Concluiu Luna. - Tudo em casa!

E depois de tanto tormento, tanta aflição, finalmente a pequena família pôde sorrir. A mãe sonhadora sorria ao ver seu filho em segurança por ter a companhia de seu marido. O pai orgulhoso sorria ao ver seus dois maiores tesouros desfrutando a paz a custo conquistada. O pequeno bebê ainda não sorria. Mas a tranquilidade de seu sono não deixava dúvidas para quem o observava: tudo estava bem.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Luna e Theodore chegaram à recepção do hospital, para dar baixa na alta e Luna poder ir para casa. A loira carregava feliz o seu filho, enrolado em uma manta antiga, que agora tinha um cachorrinho bordado por suas próprias mãos.

Ao verem o casal, várias enfermeiras se aproximaram, com exclamações de surpresa ao ver o bebê indo embora.

-Ah, o bebê Nott está indo embora. – Comentou uma delas. – Que pena!

-Como assim "que pena", sua tonta? - Ralhou outra enfermeira. - Ele está indo para casa com os pais! Isso é ótimo! Você queria que ele passasse a vida toda no hospital?

-Ah, é verdade.

Luna deu um grande sorriso para elas.

-Obrigada pelo carinho com meu amadinho. Vocês cuidaram bem dele, posso perceber pela carinha de felicidade que ele tem. Fico feliz por saber que ele as conquistou.

Uma das enfermeiras adiantou-se e respondeu:

-Não é difícil se apaixonar por esse lindinho. É um bebê muito calmo e adorável. A senhora terá que ficar atenta para ouvi-lo. O menino é gentil até para chorar.

Luna sorriu.

-Estarei sempre por perto. Podem acreditar.

Despediram-se das profissionais e Theodore auxiliou Luna a entrar no carro. E logo estavam na estrada, rumo à sua casa. Rumo à vida feliz pela qual tanto lutaram.

* * *

Um mês depois...

Theodore entrou no quarto delicadamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Deixou a pasta de trabalho no chão e se aproximou da poltrona, onde Luna amamentava seu bebê.

-Oi amor. – Cumprimentou, beijando-a na testa. Depois postou-se ao lado da esposa, desajeitado. – Oi filho! E aí, garotão?

O menino moveu um pouco a cabeça, sem soltar o peito da mãe. Localizou o pai ao lado dela e sorriu ainda mamando. Theodore sorriu.

-Como foi na consulta?

-Está tudo bem. – Respondeu Luna, serena. – Ele ganhou peso. Está com a saúde perfeita e cresceu dois centímetros.

-Que bom! – Animou-se Theodore, acariciando os cabelos do neném. – E quanto à febre?

-Os exames não acusaram nada. Conversei com o medi-bruxo e ele disse que é febre emocional. O menino sentiu a sua falta durante o plenilúnio.

Theodore suspirou.

-Que droga. Por minha causa. E é algo que não posso remediar.

-Não sofra por isso. É algo fora de seu controle. O medi-bruxo me orientou e disse que devo controlar a febre com banhos frios e um remédio, até que ele se acostume. Ah, e tenho um recado para você.

-Para mim?

-Sim. O doutor mandou avisar para você guardar todas as mamadeiras que comprou, pois ainda está cedo para usá-las.

-Mas como assim? O menino não tem que engordar?

-Precisa ganhar peso, mas se começar a mamar esses mingaus que você quer que eu dê a ele, vai virar uma bolinha de gordura, e não é isso que ele precisa.

-Ah, mas são gostosos! Ele iria gostar.

-Já que diz isso, deixe-me completar o recado. O doutor disse para, caso você insistisse, eu enfiar os mingaus na sua goela.

Theodore arregalou os olhos.

-Está bem. Não vou insistir.

-Muito bem. Por enquanto ele só precisa de amor, carinho e leite de Luna. – Completou a loira sorrindo enquanto colocava o bebê para arrotar.

Os dois observaram o menino, cujos olhos estavam fechando.

-Veja só. – Comentou Luna. – Está com sono há um tempão, e só agora que te viu é que resolveu dormir. Esse menino é doido por você.

Theodore sorriu.

-A recíproca é verdadeira. – Respondeu. Depois indagou:

-E você? Foi à sua consulta? Está tudo bem?

Luna contraiu brevemente os lábios, mas antes que Theodore percebesse sua reação à pergunta, respondeu:

-Sim. Estou ótima. Tudo em ordem.

Luna levantou-se e foi até o berço acomodar a criança. Theodore ficou observando-a se movimentar.

Desde que voltaram para casa, Luna só tinha usado blusões e roupas largas, visando ter conforto. Desta vez ela estava envolvida por um bonito robe - certamente saíra do banho e não tivera tempo de se vestir devido ao bebê ter acordado. Aquela peça de roupa mostrava que, apesar da longa internação, Luna conservava alguns sinais da gravidez em seu corpo. Suas formas estavam mais acentuadas, e ao perceber isso Theodore sentiu um enorme desejo de explorar aquelas formas.

Os dois dirigiram-se ao quarto e Theodore continuou observando Luna, enquanto a loira arrumava os cabelos em uma trança, sentada de costas para ele.

-Luna - Começou ele. – Quanto tempo mesmo você tem que esperar para voltar às suas... Hãn... Atividades de esposa?

-Está falando de sexo, Théo? – Indagou Luna, sem encará-lo, mas com um meio-sorriso.

-Sim. Quanto tempo você tem que esperar? – Repetiu, ansioso.

-Quarenta dias.

-Quarenta? – Espantou-se o homem. – Mas o menino já tem quase três meses!

Luna respondeu um pouco constrangida:

-Sim, mas da última vez que me insinuei você não quis nada comigo e, bem, você deve compreender que eu não queira repetir a experiência.

Theodore ficou olhando as costas dela, aquela trança bonita caindo ali. Sorriu e aproximou-se da esposa. Fez com que se levantasse e a abraçou, falando enquanto tocava o nariz dela com o seu:

-Às vezes penso que você é realmente maluca, sabe? – Sussurrou, e em seguida envolveu-a em um beijo ardente.

Theodore fez com que Luna se deitasse recostada nos travesseiros da cama e puxou lentamente o laço do robe. Porém, antes que pudesse revelar o corpo de sua amada, ouviu-a dizer:

-Espere um instante, por favor.

-Esperar? Mas estou esperando há quase três meses!

-É só um instantezinho!

Luna pegou a varinha e fez um gesto rápido. As luzes se apagaram e o quarto ficou em total escuridão.

-Para quê isso, Luna?

-Ora, Théo! Eu tive um bebê! O corpo mudou, não é?

Theodore pegou a própria varinha e deixou o quarto à meia-luz.

-Sim, mudou mesmo. Você está ainda mais atraente.

E terminou de desfazer o laço do robe.

Afastou lentamente as duas partes da peça, sem despi-la completamente, e revelou um par de seios fartos, em um ângulo que ele ainda não tinha visto. Algo em seu olhar divertiu Luna.

-Estão cheios de leite. – Disse ela. – Você gosta?

-Fascinantes. Posso tocar?

-Claro que pode! –Ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio. - Mas devagar. Estão sensíveis.

Theodore aproximou a mão lentamente, tocando com leveza um dos seios de Luna. Apesar do desejo que sentia, não havia erotismo naquele toque. Havia uma mistura de encantamento e admiração.

Luna observava-o. Theodore não parecia ter pressa para consumar o ato. Continuava a observar os seios fartos de Luna, tocando-os com leveza. Viu um pequeno filete de leite escorrer por seus dedos.

-Impressionante, não é? Você agora é mãe. A mãe do meu filho.

-Sim. – Luna respondeu, com a respiração acelerando. – E continuo sendo a sua mulher.

-Sim. Minha mulher linda e que me deu um filho perfeito.

-Podemos falar do nosso filho depois, Theodore. – Disse Luna, ofegante.

Theodore não deu atenção às palavras de Luna, encantado como estava.

-É como se o seu corpo fosse sagrado. Imagine só, uma vida! Uma vida dentro de outra vida. Como se o seu corpo fosse um templo guardando o mais precioso dos tesouros.

Luna sorriu.

-Isso é muito bonito, Theodore.

Ele devolveu o sorriso.

-Mas você pode me dizer essas coisas em outro momento. – Completou ansiosa.

-Eu sei, mas é que fico pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Todos os desencontros que tivemos nos últimos meses.

Theodore tirou a mão do seio de Luna e o levou ao rosto dela. Fez um carinho com muita delicadeza. Ela sabia de quê ele estava lembrando.

-Decididamente, você escolheu um péssimo momento para falar disso.

-Eu nunca vou me perdoar por tudo o que fiz.

-Conversaremos sobre isso, mas não neste momento.

-Por que você insiste em não falar sobre isso, Luna? – Indagou Theodore, com olhos angustiados. – Eu estou preparado para conversarmos. Preciso ouvir você.

-Você está, Theodore, mas talvez eu não esteja.

-Como não?

-Eu não sei como vai ficar a nossa relação depois disso.

Theodore engoliu em seco.

-Você... Cogita a possibilidade de me deixar?

-Se eu fosse deixá-lo, já teria feito isso. Mas há outras coisas, Théo. Coisas que talvez não sejam mais como eram antes de tudo acontecer.

-Você me ama?

-Como ao meu filho.

-Então, o que pode ter mudado?

-Algumas coisas. Coisas que são importantes para um casamento dar certo. Amor e desejo é apenas parte do que nosso relacionamento precisa ter. Isso eu sei que há, mas existem outras coisas, e não vou discuti-las com você agora.

Luna levantou-se e fechou o robe.

-Aonde você vai? –Indagou Theodore, surpreso.

-Vou beber água e tomar um banho bem frio. – Respondeu, chateada, amarrando outra vez o robe. – Já vi que não vai acontecer nada aqui mesmo. – E resmungando, completou: - Já é a segunda vez que faz isso comigo. Mais uma dessas e eu vou explodir.

Luna já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando Theodore a abraçou pela cintura e falou em seu ouvido:

-Pensa que vou deixar você ir embora assim?

E beijou seu pescoço, sentindo-a tremer. Luna inspirou com força, jogando a cabeça para trás, entregando-se às carícias de seu amado.

Theodore a fez virar e a beijou novamente, enquanto a abraçava intensamente. Então parou o beijo e sorriu para Luna. Ela também sorriu, mordendo o lábio, cheia de expectativa.

Theodore desfez lentamente o laço do robe novamente. Levou as mãos aos ombros de Luna e fez com que a roupa caísse no chão. Tomou-a nos braços outra vez, voltando a beijá-la, ora no pescoço, ora na boca. Enquanto isso, Luna arrancava suas roupas, com pressa e fervendo de desejo. Theodore, ainda abraçando e beijando Luna, caminhou de volta para a cama.

Os dois se olharam, ofegantes. Os olhos de Luna brilhavam, assim como os de Theodore. Sentados, um envolvendo o outro com as pernas, passaram vários minutos se beijando, fazendo com que o desejo se intensificasse. Entre beijos e carícias, os dois trocavam juras de amor e manifestavam sua paixão com palavras sussurradas em seus ouvidos.

Após alguns minutos de carinho, Theodore afagou o rosto de Luna e a fez deitar-se. Ela parecia muito satisfeita com o que estava acontecendo. Theodore tirou lentamente a peça que faltava para revelar o corpo de Luna, e depois fez o mesmo consigo. Mergulhou em mais um beijo profundo enquanto seu corpo encontrava o da mulher que tanto amava.

E amou Luna como nunca havia feito antes. Porque, se antes já existiam o amor, a paixão e o desejo por aquela mulher, agora havia também a certeza de que sem ela, não poderia viver. E ele queria dividir com ela aquela certeza. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto os dois juntos faziam sentido, o quanto era real que estivessem unidos. Todo o sofrimento de meses antes, quando achou que poderia perdê-la irremediavelmente, deu lugar a uma explosão de desejos, a uma troca de carícias e sentimentos, onde nada mais importava a não ser o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Amaram-se intensamente, sem se preocupar com nada além de estarem ligados por toda a vida através do laço mais forte que poderiam manter: o amor que ninguém jamais poderia lhes roubar.

* * *

Theodore acariciava os cabelos de Luna, recostada em seu peito.

-Você me fez sentir nova em folha. Quando seu coração bate junto ao meu, sinto-me como uma virgem tocada pela primeira vez². – Disse a loira, num tom de voz quase cantarolado.

Theodore riu.

-É mesmo? Assim sou obrigado a acreditar que sou um bom amante. Mas com uma mulher como você é impossível não viver momentos perfeitos.

Os dois começaram a se beijar mais uma vez. Já estavam nas nuvens quando um som lhes chamou a atenção.

-Oh não, bebê! – Reclamou Luna, ainda agarrada ao marido, ao ouvir os primeiros ruídos do choro do filho. – Durma só mais um pouquinho, por favor! Deixe a mamãe se divertir!

Theodore levantou-se, separando-se gentilmente dela.

-Não reclame, Luna. Se ele tiver sempre este senso de oportunidade, seremos o casal mais feliz do mundo. Ninguém vai acreditar que temos um recém-nascido em casa.

-Sim, você tem razão. Bom, vou tomar um banho bem rápido e já venho dar de mamar a ele. Pode ir buscá-lo para mim?

-É claro.

Luna olhou para Theodore enquanto se levantava.

-Mas vista um roupão, pelo menos. Não vá nu buscar o seu filho.

-Claro que não, né?

-Volto logo. – Luna beijou rapidamente o rosto do marido e entrou no banheiro.

Poucos minutos depois, Luna se acomodava na poltrona do quarto do filho, oferecendo a ele o peito para que mamasse. O menino faminto o agarrou e logo se dedicava à tarefa que os bebês cumprem com perfeição.

Após algum tempo, Theodore se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Luna observando o filho.

-Curioso.

-O que é curioso? – Indagou Luna.

-Esse cara aí. – Theodore respondeu, indicando o bebê.

-O que tem ele? – Riu Luna.

-Agora você vê. Chegou à minha vida sem ser convidado e fazendo a maior bagunça. Me fez perder meu escritório. Conquistou a minha mulher. A fez ficar gorda, chorona... Agora, rouba toda a atenção dela. Me faz gastar mais dinheiro, não me deixa dormir direito, interrompe o meu namoro. Agora a minha mulher acha que ele é o cara mais lindo do mundo. ³

Acariciou a cabecinha do menino e completou:

-E mesmo assim eu sou completamente doido por ele.

Luna sorriu e olhou para Theodore.

-Não esqueça de uma coisa fundamental para que eu ame tanto esse carinha aqui.

-O quê?

-Ele é feito de metade de você.

Theodore abraçou Luna delicadamente, para não incomodar o menino, e respondeu:

-E a outra metade, de você. Realmente, seria impossível eu não amar esse danadinho.

Os dois observaram o menino, que mamava com vontade e após sentir-se satisfeito permaneceu acordado por algum tempo, mostrando aos pais um encantador sorriso sem dentes. Brincaram com ele até que a boquinha começou a demonstrar sinais de sono, abrindo-se em intervalos curtos. Então Luna pôs-se a embalá-lo, até que seus olhinhos se fecharam, fixos no papai que o vigiava.

Assim, aproveitaram aquele momento especial, tão simples, porém tão significativo para eles: o conforto da família unida, desfrutando a paz, a tanto custo conquistada.

* * *

N/A:

¹ Inspirado em fatos ocorridos na vida real (Caso das pílulas de farinha, ocorrido no Brasil há cerca de dez anos.

² Baseado na letra da música Like a virgin, da Madonna.

³ Baseado no texto de um antigo comercial da empresa Itaú Seguros.

Oi gente!!!

Desculpem a demora em atualizar... Realmente a correria tá braba, rs!

Este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado!

Meu beijão para todos que estão lendo, em especial para a Kim!

Agradecimento especial para a Marília, que além de atenciosa, sempe enche a minha bola. Hehehe!

Quero mandar um beijão para a Penny, ou Bárbara, que betou a fic no começo, mas por motivos pessoais não pôde continuar. Penny! Você é MARA! rs!

E aguardem o próximo - e último - capítulo!

Bjs,

Padma.


	15. EpílogoNada mais será como antes

**EPÍLOGO-NADA MAIS SERÁ COMO ANTES**

**Mudaram as estações**

**Nada mudou**

**Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu**

**Está tudo assim tão diferente**

**Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar**

**Que tudo era pra sempre**

**Sem saber que o pra sempre sempre acaba...**

**Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou**

**Quando penso em alguém só penso em você**

**E aí então estamos bem (...)**

**

* * *

**

"Parabéns pra você

Nesta data querida

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida!"

O menino se jogou nos braços da mãe ao final da canção. Sorria feliz, apesar de não compreender que estava completando seu primeiro ano de vida.

O jovem casal transpirava felicidade ao ver o menino sorrindo satisfeito. Estavam em um parque próximo à casa do pai de Luna e a criança brincava sobre a grande toalha estendida no chão para acomodá-los.

-Eu não entendo. – Comentou Theodore, observando o filho, entretido com os brinquedos à sua frente. – Por que você não quis fazer uma festinha para comemorar o aniversário do Theo Jr?

-Ah. – Respondeu Luna, um tanto desligada. – Seria cansativo para ele. Quando estiver maior e entender o que significa a bagunça toda, vamos fazer festinhas para ele. Por enquanto, acho que ele quer mais é brincar.

Os dois fitaram o menino, que se distraía em suas brincadeiras. Theodore passou um braço pelos ombros de Luna, fazendo-a chegar mais perto dele.

-Estar aqui com vocês é como um sonho. Eu me sinto muito feliz. Finalmente temos paz para cuidar da nossa família. Agora seremos felizes para sempre.

-Para sempre eu não sei, Theo. Mas acho que podemos descansar até o seu próximo vacilo.

Theodore engoliu em seco. Não teve coragem de encarar Luna. Sabia o significado daquelas palavras.

Durante todo o tempo desde o nascimento do filho, Theodore preparou-se para aquela conversa. Agora que chegara a hora, percebeu que nunca estivera preparado.

Luna encolheu as pernas e abraçou-as, apoiando a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Seu olhar se perdeu metros à frente.

-Foi muito difícil, Theodore.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Theodore não sabia o que dizer. Após alguns instantes que pareceram uma eternidade, ela continuou.

-Nunca esperei que me deixasse tão só. Quando soube que esperava um filho, não consegui pensar em mais nada, a não ser na maravilha que estava nos acontecendo, mas você me virou as costas desde o primeiro momento. Viu os problemas antes de pensar em tudo como uma coisa boa.

Theodore abaixou a cabeça, mas não respondeu.

-Eu tentei. Tentei desesperadamente fazer com que você se envolvesse. Tentava mantê-lo informado, na esperança de que alguma coisa o emocionasse, o cativasse. Mas sua única resposta era o silêncio, ou quando dizia algo, era para me magoar.

A vergonha ia aumentando e sufocando Theodore, que continuava em silêncio.

-Cada vez que você desprezava o menino, era como se matasse um pouco de mim. Você não faz ideia do quanto doía não poder dividir com você as emoções que eu estava vivendo. Ouvir o coração, senti-lo mexer dentro de mim, percebê-lo crescendo... E você não estava lá para me dar a mão, para me acalmar dos meus medos. Eu nunca me senti tão só.

-Eu... Tentei. – Balbuciou Theodore. – Tentei fazer algumas coisas por você. – Completou mais para dizer alguma coisa do que por achar que tinha defesa.

-Sim. Pouca coisa, mas fez. Mas compreenda, Theo, que preparar refeições ou conseguir chocolates era pouca coisa, quando eu esperava um carinho seu na minha barriga ou uma conversa sobre o nome, o sexo ou a aparência do bebê.

Houve mais um instante de silêncio e Luna prosseguiu.

-Ser acusada de traição também foi doloroso.

-Eu te peço perdão. – Theodore apressou-se a dizer. – Foi uma tolice.

-Desde que começamos a namorar passamos por problemas. Você me enganou, me traiu, mentiu, mas fui capaz de superar tudo isso, porque te amava. Enfrentei meus amigos, decepcionei meu pai, me arrisquei diante da justiça, tudo isso por você. Passei três anos esperando enquanto você cumpria pena em Azkaban, para finalmente podermos ficar juntos. Tive tempo de sobra para perceber que não o queria. Mas eu o quis. Lutei por você com unhas e dentes. E ainda assim você se achou no direito de me julgar infiel.

-Porque você casou com um babaca inseguro. – Replicou Theodore. – Um bobalhão que teve medo do próprio filho e perdeu a cabeça no momento em que mais deveria ter sido feliz. Eu estou arrependido, Luna. Você é a mulher mais maravilhosa deste mundo e não merecia esta acusação.

-Felizmente você tentou se redimir, não é? Mas o descaso com a criança continuou. Você chegou a desejar que ele não vivesse.

-Não é verdade. – Contestou Theodore.

-Como não? – Irritou-se Luna. – Você disse que seria melhor se ele não nascesse! Você disse que ele estava morto e que eu deveria me conformar!

-Eu não desejei mal a ele. É só que eu achava impossível que um filho meu pudesse vingar! Não desejei que ele morresse. Eu achava que o melhor teria sido ele não ser concebido, mas isso foi por insegurança, Luna! Eu achava que não poderia ter um filho normal!

Luna suspirou.

-Que seja. Mas uma vez que confirmamos a gravidez, você deveria ter me apoiado. Eu só queria carinho, Theodore. Queria chegar do hospital com as notícias do pré-natal e ver seus olhos brilharem. Mas eu falava para as paredes. Você não se interessava. Cada dia era uma batalha perdida e eu ia me deitar magoada, preocupada, porque era um dia a menos para você viver com seu filho.

Silêncio.

-Fui vivendo, tentando mudar a sua cabeça. Comentava coisas, mesmo sabendo que você não responderia. Cheguei a pensar que estava conseguindo, aos poucos, vencer sua teimosia. Parecia que cedo ou tarde você daria o braço a torcer e cumpriria o seu papel. Mas nada acontecia e a angústia ia crescendo cada vez mais.

Luna contraiu os lábios antes de continuar.

-Me senti muito mal quando você se recusou a fazer amor comigo. Nós nos queríamos tanto e de repente eu estava vendo você fugir de mim. Mas foi muito pior no dia seguinte, quando descobri que você tinha vergonha de mim.

-Não era de você - contestou Theodore. – Era da situação. Entenda, Luna, eu tinha medo de que você fosse discriminada por minha causa.

-Não é verdade. Você tinha medo de que me vissem. Tinha medo de zombarem de você por eu estar esperando um filho seu, como se eu não pudesse lhe dar um filho perfeito.

-O problema não era você! – Theodore reagiu, angustiado. – Era eu! Eu achava que era incapaz de ter um filho normal e tive medo! Fiquei inseguro, achando que algo poderia dar errado e que seríamos ridicularizados!

-Isso não diminui em nada a sua culpa. Mesmo com medo, você deveria ter ficado do meu lado.

Theodore suspirou e respondeu, um pouco contrariado.

-Sei que errei no começo, fazendo acusações injustas. Mas nunca a deixei. Disso você não pode me acusar.

Luna o encarou:

-Você acha que estarmos sob o mesmo teto, convivendo sem falar do nosso bebê e com você me magoando dia após dia significa que você estava ao meu lado?

Theodore contraiu os lábios, sem saber o que responder.

-Eu não precisava de um homem, Theodore. Precisava de um companheiro. Alguém que eu soubesse que estaria ali para me apoiar. Mas você não foi esse companheiro.

O homem abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o peso da culpa.

-Naquele momento, comecei a considerar a possibilidade de ter que deixá-lo e criar meu filho sozinha. Passei a acreditar que não conseguiria mudar sua cabeça, e minha esperança começou a declinar. Mas quando voltei da casa de meu pai e demorei a vê-lo, percebi que seria muito difícil para eu viver longe de você. E insisti.

Houve mais um instante de silêncio.

-Então veio o dia em que você me bateu.

Theodore inspirou e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Teve de se esforçar para não derramar lágrimas de arrependimento. Luna percebeu sua comoção.

-Sei que é difícil, Théo, mas precisamos falar disso.

-É claro. – Ele respondeu. Sua voz já estava embargada.

-Aquele dia foi fatal. Naquele momento eu desisti de vez de você. Eu podia suportar que você me fizesse sofrer, mas uma agressão daquelas afetava meu filho também. Isso eu não iria permitir.

-Eu... Não... Queria... Eu... Não... Pensei... – Gaguejou Theodore, sem saber o que dizer.

-Comecei a arrumar as coisas dele devagar, como se um milagre pudesse acontecer, mas na verdade eu sabia que não havia nada a esperar. Era o fim. Você tinha nos deixado sozinhos.

A loira lançou a ele um olhar furtivo e prosseguiu, com uma lágrima escapando-lhe de um olho:

-Eu olhava para você e me perguntava: Por quê? Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Te olhava e não te reconhecia. Era desesperador! Eu te amava e era capaz de qualquer coisa por você, mas então você estava me batendo e eu não sabia mais o que pensar! – Disparou Luna, falando rápido e respirando com força.

Theodore estendeu uma mão para Luna, querendo confortá-lo, apesar de seu constrangimento. Luna segurou a mão estendida e a apertou.

-Estou bem. – Disse, com voz embargada. – Então, aquela era a hora de colocar fim em tudo.

Luna inspirou profundamente.

-Foi duro demais desistir de você.

-Você não desistiu. Está comigo agora. Se tivesse desistido, não estaria aqui, não é?

-Mas as coisas mudaram. Conseguimos ficar bem porque esse danadinho aí nasceu antes da hora e acabou cumprindo o papel que sempre foi dele: um elo entre nós dois.

Theodore sorriu.

-Eu só percebi que ainda restava alguma esperança de que você o aceitasse quando já estava prestes a dá-lo à luz. E aí você conhece essa parte da história, tudo o que aconteceu quando ele resolveu chegar.

Theodore sorriu e lançou um olhar carinhoso para o filho. Luna ficou ainda mais pensativa.

-Mas, apesar de tudo, as feridas já estavam abertas. Elas sararam agora. Mas deixaram cicatrizes.

Theodore olhou para o alto e suspirou. Após alguns instantes, contraiu os lábios e disse:

-Momentos antes de o Júnior nascer você disse que não tinha me perdoado. Já se passou um ano. Como estão as coisas agora?

Luna deu um sorriso triste.

-Perdão. Parece uma palavra tão simples, não é? Parece que basta eu dizer que o perdoei e todo o passado será esquecido. Mas não é assim, Theodore. Eu posso dizer agora mesmo o que lhe daria tranquilidade ouvir. Mas isso não iria alterar tudo o que mudou.

-O que mudou? Digo, a que exatamente você se refere?

Ainda pensativa, Luna respondeu:

-Antes eu poderia andar de olhos fechados à beira de um abismo e me sentiria segura, porque sabia que podia contar com você. Você podia me deixar tropeçar em uma pedrinha, dar de cara em alguma árvore, mas eu sabia que se chegasse na ponta do penhasco, você estaria lá para me segurar e impedir que eu despencasse. Mas agora, Theodore, eu não sinto mais assim. Quando penso em você, não tenho mais certeza de nada. Quando penso em você, no que esperar de você com relação a mim e ao meu filho, não penso: "Com certeza." Penso: "Será?".

Houve um instante de silêncio denso. Theodore pareceu diminuir enquanto as palavras o atingiam.

-A confiança acabou, não é?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Seu descaso deixou marcas. Lamento dizer, mas creio que são indeléveis. Eu sempre temerei a sua próxima atitude. Sempre estarei à espera de seu próximo erro. Sempre terei dúvidas quando precisar de você.

Silêncio.

Theodore engoliu em seco antes de falar.

-Existe alguma chance de eu mudar isso?

Luna não o encarou ao responder.

-Quem sabe? Se um dia eu sentir que posso andar com você à beira do abismo sem medo outra vez... Se eu sentir outra vez que você não me deixará cair, aí sim você estará perdoado. Por enquanto, não posso prometer nada.

As palavras de Luna eram definitivas, claras. Não havia o que discutir. Não havia o que Theodore pudesse fazer para mudar os pensamentos da loira. Buscando desesperadamente algo que justificasse o fato de ele ainda estar presente na vida dela, Theodore falou:

-Mas tenho sido um bom pai, não é? Ele gosta de mim, e eu venho me esforçando pra fazer tudo certinho. Acho que tenho acertado, dando atenção e carinho ao menino, enfim, estou sendo o pai que você gostaria, não é? – Indagou, enquanto a criança engatinhava e se aninhava em seu colo, como se quisesse confirmar suas palavras. Luna sorriu.

-Sim, Theodore. Você tem sido um bom pai. Às vezes até exagera, na ânsia de compensar o tempo que perdeu. Mas de um modo ou de outro, tem cumprido bem o seu papel.

De repente, Luna pareceu incomodada, como se quisesse dizer algo muito difícil. Abriu a boca duas, três vezes, antes de conseguir falar:

-Eu me arrependo muito de ter xingado você de... De... Daquela coisa que você odeia.

-Esqueça isso. Você estava nervosa, e de qualquer modo, eu bem que mereci.

-Eu estava nervosa, mas fui cruel. O que fiz foi desumano. Deveria simplesmente ter lhe dado um soco ou quebrado um vaso em sua cabeça. Não poderia ter dito aquilo. Te peço desculpas.

Theodore deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Você me pede desculpas. Como se eu merecesse. Isso me deixa ainda mais envergonhado.

-Temos que separar as coisas. Um erro não justifica outro.

Theodore olhou para a frente, o filho já estava de volta aos brinquedos. Com o olhar perdido, disse baixinho.

-Com tantos erros meus, tantas decepções que lhe causei, não sei como ainda tenho a sorte de tê-la ao meu lado. Eu queria entender como você ainda está comigo, mesmo depois de tudo de ruim que lhe fiz.

-Simples. – Respondeu Luna, olhando para ele. – É que entre nós dois existe um tal de... Amor.

Theodore olhou para Luna e viu um grande sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios. Agradeceu por ter a chance de recebê-lo apesar de tudo. Sentiu que toda a sua existência só fazia sentido se ele ainda pudesse contemplar aquele sorriso. Sem pensar em mais nada, aproximou-se de Luna e a envolveu em um beijo carinhoso, tranquilo, com o gosto do recomeço que ambos estavam dispostos a experimentar.

-Eu não disse, Ginny? É sorte do Theodore Jr. ter um padrinho responsável para zelar por ele, porque os pais só querem viver por aí aos beijos! – Disse Ron Weasley, com o afilhado no colo.

Luna e Theodore pararam o beijo rindo da atitude de Ron. Ginny dava autógrafos para crianças bruxas,lembrança dos tempos de jogadora de quadribol.

-Não seja bobo, Ron! – Exclamou Luna. – Por acaso pensa que meu filho fica largado por aí enquanto eu namoro meu marido?

-Era o que estava acontecendo, não? – Respondeu o ruivo, fingindo rabugice. – Olhe, Luna, sei que você não quis fazer uma festa para o garoto, mas Hermione e eu achamos isso um absurdo. Por isso, nesse momento Hermione está preparando uma pequena comemoração. "Luna está louca", ela me disse, "onde já se viu não comemorar o primeiro ano do filho?" Mas não se preocupe que não lhe dará trabalho. Só apareça com ele na Toca mais tarde. As crianças vão gostar da bagunça.

Theodore sorriu.

-Obrigada, Ron. Não precisavam ter se incomodado com isso.

-Não é incômodo algum. Esse pequeno guerreiro tem que festejar seu primeiro aniversário sim. A mãe dele é que é doida e inventou de não fazer nada.

Luna riu.

-Eu já expliquei, mas agora que vocês prepararam tudo, posso confessar: eu estava fugindo da lavagem da louça.

Todos riram. Ron anunciou:

-Vou dar uma volta com o meu afilhado e lhe comprar um presente.

Os pais assentiram. Quando os irmãos ruivos já estavam afastados com o bebê, Theodore segurou as mãos de Luna, e sem encará-la murmurou:

-Uma vez você me disse que eu fui o maior erro que você já cometeu em sua vida. Ainda pensa assim?

Luna contraiu os lábios e respondeu, pensativa:

-Você foi um erro que eu agradeço por ter cometido. Sabe quando você prepara um prato, erra a receita e descobre uma coisa nova? Às vezes um pouco excêntrica, ou que causa estranheza no início, mas depois você acaba gostando? A ideia é essa. Você me fez descobrir o amor, Theodore. Você me quis do jeito que eu sou. E você me deu um filho. Apesar dos pesares, sou feliz por ter você junto a mim.

Theodore não disse nada. Apenas abraçou Luna longamente. Ela não pôde perceber seus olhos cheios de lágrimas emocionadas. Após o abraço ele tornou a beijá-la. Permaneceu por vários minutos, com as palavras dela reverberando em sua mente.

Luna não sabia, mas para Theodore, ouvir aquela palavras depois de todos os seus erros foi a maior declaração de amor que ela poderia ter feito.

* * *

-O que deu em você, Luna? – Ralhou Hermione, ao receber Luna e família na Toca. - Onde já se viu uma ideia dessas? O primeiro ano de um filho é muito importante! Ainda mais de um menino como o seu, que nos deu tantos sustos ao nascer. Pare de ensinar bobagens a Theodore, Ron! – Ela gritou, ao avistar o marido fazendo uma estranha coreografia mostrando a Theodore, o pai, como ensinar a Theodore, o filho, a ser um homem de verdade emporcalhando tampas de privada. Luna sufocou uma risada e retomou o foco da conversa.

-Ah, Hermione, eu sei! Mas achei que seria melhor para ele.

-Você é uma boba. Olhe, veja como o pequenino está feliz! – Animou-se Hermione, vendo Theo Jr, James S. e Rose brincando em meio a uma montanha de balões.

-É, você tem razão. Estou muito grata a você por ter preparado esta festa. Está linda! Mas você poderia ter apenas comprado um bolo. Por que quis ter tanto trabalho?

-Em primeiro lugar - começou Hermione, com seu ar professoral – não foi trabalho algum. Bastaram a varinha e o livro "Festas de um minuto", que peguei emprestado com a minha sogra. Em segundo lugar, Theo Jr é meu afilhado e eu nunca deixaria de comemorar o primeiro aninho dele. Sou uma madrinha decente. – Concluiu, sorrindo.

-Você é mais do que madrinha. É a salvadora do meu anjinho. Se não tivesse aparecido no hospital para desmascarar a maluca da Christine, talvez não tivéssemos nada a comemorar hoje.

Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha e respondeu:

-Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. Meu dever é lutar pela justiça. E de quebra, colaborar para que meus amigos sejam felizes. Eu não ia me perdoar se acontecesse algo com esse menino.

Luna abraçou Hermione, deixando-a ainda mais encabulada.

-Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo. Você é a melhor dinda que meu filho poderia ter.

Ao terminar de falar, viu o filho estendendo os braços para a madrinha, sorridente.

-Acho que ele quer dizer que concorda comigo. – Completou a loira, feliz. Depois exclamou: - Sanduíche!

E mãe e madrinha abraçaram o menino, que sorriu feliz entre as duas mulheres indispensáveis para que aquele momento se concretizasse.

* * *

À noite, depois das comemorações do primeiro aniversário de Theodore Jr., Theodore pai observava Luna dormir com o filho ao lado, em sua antiga cama de solteira, na casa de seu pai.

Acariciou o rosto da esposa e os cabelos do menino. Ele pouco se assemelhava à mãe, mas era idêntico ao pai. O olhar de Theodore era repleto de fascínio. Era encantador pensar que aquele pequeno ser era parte dos dois.

Lembrou-se do fim de tarde, do passeio com a esposa e o bebê no parque, os dois segurando as mãozinhas do menino e ele caminhando em seus passinhos inseguros de bebê, entre os pais. Os dois unidos através do bebê.

Unidos por um elo.

Sentindo-se forte como nunca antes, Theodore segurou a mão de Luna e a mãozinha do filho, e murmurou, mas com um sentimento tão forte que era como se estivesse bradando:

-Eu nunca mais vou errar com vocês. Eu vou ser o maior homem do mundo... Por vocês.

Espremeu-se na cama com eles,apenas para abraçá-los e senti-los. E naquele abraço, jurou protegê-los e amá-los por toda a vida. E embora Luna afirmasse que ele não estava perdoado, Theodore sentia-se como se estivesse, afinal, estava a seu lado. Então agradeceu sinceramente a dádiva de ter ao seu lado uma mulher capaz de perdoar na mesma intensidade com que era capaz de amar. E agradeceu pela criança que o fez mostrar a sua pior face, mas lhe proporcionou mudá-la. E o uniu ainda mais àquela que ele sabia que era a mulher de sua vida para sempre...

Como um elo.

FIM

* * *

N/A.:Oi gente!

Em primeiro lugar, desculpas a todos que ficaram esperando esse tempo todo pelo último capítulo (se é que alguém esperou,pq não recebi nenhum e-mail ou review...).

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E aqui se encerra mais uma fic. Agora a família de Theodore e Luna está completa!

Obrigada a Marília pela betagem e por todo o apoio! Você é uma fofa! É bom contar com seu apoio sempreee!

Obrigada Penny! Você sabe que te adoro e que te entendo muito bem!

Obrigada Kiki e Nicky por terem lido e comentado!

Obrigada Kimberly por ter acompanhado cada passo da fic, comentado e incentivado incansavelmente! Me sinto a J.K. tendo vc como leitora!

Então... Aí está. Um beijão para todos e até a próxima!

Padma


End file.
